L'héritier des Masen
by Rosabella01
Summary: Edward, pdg, héritier, playboy à ses heures ne s'attendait pas à voir sa vie être chamboulé de la sorte, néanmoins a t'il vraiment de quoi se plaindre?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut a toute ça fait longtemps^^**

**Je vous reviens avec cette Belle histoire qui n'est malheureusement pas de moi^^, mais de la talentueuse Heidi Betts, j'ai eu envie de vous faire découvrir sa belle histoire en la mettant en scène avec les personnages de notre auteur favorite Stephenie Meyer! j'espère que vous apprécierez!**

* * *

><p><strong>*1*<strong>

Devant l'entrée privée du _Masen Manor_, un hôtel de grand luxe, Edward Masen tapota ses lourdes bottes de ski, s'assura que la neige en était bien tombée, puis emprunta le long couloir qui menait à son bureau et à ceux de ses frères.

D'épais tapis persans recouvraient le parquet de bois brillant et étouffaient le bruit de ses pas. Certaines portes étaient ouvertes, d'autres fermées, des bribes de conversation, bruits de clavier et sonneries de téléphone s'en échappaient.

Des tables étroites couraient le long des murs gris pâle. En été, les vases bleu cobalt qui y trônaient seraient emplis de roses fraîches, d'hortensias et autres fleurs de saison, mais, en ce moment, ils débordaient d'étoiles de Noël rouge vif. Les vacances de fin d'année approchaient.

Dans cette aile du manoir, des touches de pierre et de bois rappelaient que le Masen Ridge Resort était né là, plus de cent ans auparavant. Depuis, le complexe touristique s'était développé de manière impressionnante. Au bâtiment originel s'étaient ajoutés de luxueux chalets individuels, des boutiques, et bien d'autres services, si bien qu'aujourd'hui l'endroit, niché au creux des montagnes du Colorado, ressemblait à un véritable petit village, pittoresque et charmant.

Les bureaux de la famille étaient toujours installés dans l'hôtel principal, et leurs quartiers privés — pour ceux qui avaient choisi de vivre sur place — étaient situés au dernier étage. Les Masen étaient donc presque constamment en contact. Que cela leur plaise ou non, d'ailleurs.

En arrivant à l'accueil de ses bureaux, Edward salua Tanya, sa très efficace assistante, avant de ranger sa paire de skis dans le vaste placard situé derrière elle.

— Comment étaient les pentes ce matin ? demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant sur son épaule.

— J'ai déjà été en meilleure forme.

Il retira ses bottes et sa combinaison de ski bleu marine pour enfiler une paire de chaussures Timberland, qui se mariaient parfaitement avec son jean et son pull irlandais couleur crème.

Il trouvait parfaitement normal de porter une tenue décontractée au bureau, et de venir travailler juste après avoir dévalé les pistes. Après tout, Masen Ridge était situé dans une station de ski — c'était aussi une résidence d'été prisée, qui accueillait un des événements annuels les plus importants du Colorado, le gala Food and Wine. Selon lui, il était bon pour les affaires que les clients voient les propriétaires et les employés profiter de toutes les activités et équipements que Masen Ridge avait à offrir.

— Je crois que je perds la main, dit-il, morose.

— Mais non, vous n'avez pas eu autant de temps que d'habitude pour vous amuser… je veux dire, vous entraîner, rectifia-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Tanya avait tout à fait raison. Depuis le décès de son père, cinq mois plus tôt, il jonglait entre deux emplois à plein temps. Le testament d'Edward Masen sénior avait forcé ses six enfants à revenir à Masen Ridge pour diriger conjointement le complexe. En cas de refus, ils perdaient leurs parts de l'héritage familial.

Mais pour Edward, prendre la tête du département marketing de Masen Ridge n'avait pas été une corvée, loin de là. Il avait déjà fondé avec succès sa propre société de marketing sur les lieux mêmes, à Aspen, et sa nouvelle fonction lui avait paru aussi naturelle que de respirer.

Malheureusement, cela ne lui laissait guère de temps pour ce qu'il aimait le plus — les sports de plein air, et la plupart des activités que la station proposait. En été, il passait quasiment l'intégralité de son temps libre à faire des randonnées, de l'escalade du kayak, ou du vélo tout-terrain. En hiver, il adorait dévaler les pistes, la plupart du temps sur une paire de skis, parfois en snowboard.

La nature était magnifique, et il l'appréciait comme tout un chacun. Mais ce qui primait pour lui, c'était le goût de l'aventure. L'amour de la vitesse. Rien n'était plus excitant que de filer à toute allure sur un flanc de montagne enneigé, en évitant les rochers et les arbres, en sentant le vent vous piquer le visage. Ou de sauter d'un avion à treize milles pieds d'altitude, avec un simple parachute pour amortir la descente.

Oui, il fallait qu'il s'organise pour trouver un équilibre entre ses deux postes. Il voulait revenir à des heures de travail normales, et passer plus de temps dehors. Mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé la personne de confiance pour diriger sa société, Masen Promotion and Marketing_,_ il lui faudrait s'accommoder de la situation.

— Des messages ? demanda-t-il à Diana en passant énergiquement la main dans ses cheveux bruns-roux pour finir de les sécher.

Elle se leva et lui tendit une pile de papiers. C'était plus qu'il n'avait envie d'en traiter pour le moment.

— Avant que vous n'entriez dans votre bureau…, dit-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

— Oui ?

Elle prit une inspiration puis le regarda dans les yeux.

— Une jeune femme vous attend. Elle a appelé plusieurs fois, et insiste pour vous voir en personne. Je voulais la renvoyer, mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le faire, car… enfin, j'ai pensé que vous devriez voir cela avec elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Tanya était petite et menue, mais il l'avait déjà vue se transformer en cerbère très dissuasif. La femme qui attendait dans son bureau devait être courageuse pour avoir réussi à passer le barrage. Courageuse, ou très convaincante.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il. Une commerciale qui veut placer ses produits, ou une cliente potentielle qui n'a pas pu me joindre chez MPM ?

Tanya haussa les épaules.

— Vous devriez le lui demander vous-même. Elle n'a rien dit, elle avait juste l'air… très déterminé.

Avec un soupir, il fourra ses messages dans la poche de son pantalon.

— Bien. Je m'en charge.

Il poussa une des lourdes portes de chêne de son bureau, et marqua un temps sur le seuil de la vaste pièce. L'épais tapis oriental. La cheminée en galets de rivière. Et, au centre, son bureau de bois massif sculpté, couvert de piles de documents, et son fauteuil, tourné vers la baie vitrée.

Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la visiteuse sur les sièges installés de l'autre côté du bureau.

Il ferma les portes derrière lui et s'avança. A sa grande surprise, il vit alors son fauteuil de cuir noir se relever légèrement et pivoter pour révéler une charmante jeune femme aux cheveux brun parsemés de mèches blondes miel et aux yeux couleur de bleuet et quelques touches chocolat. Sur ses genoux, un bébé mâchouillait son poing.

La femme n'était pas une surprise, Tanya l'avait prévenu. Mais son assistante d'habitude si efficace avait oublié de mentionner qu'elle avait un enfant avec elle.

Quel genre de femme se rendait à un rendez-vous d'affaires avec un bébé ? Même un rendez-vous imprévu qui — à en juger par la façon dont celui-ci commençait — pourrait ne pas durer très longtemps.

— Ma secrétaire m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de me parler.

Il contourna son bureau, avec la ferme intention de reprendre sa place et de reléguer la jeune femme sur une chaise.

Mais, loin de se lever d'un bond pour rejoindre d'un pas précipité l'autre bout du bureau, elle resta assise dans son fauteuil de directeur. Celui qu'il avait commandé spécialement et attendu presque un mois, qu'il avait mis un autre mois à roder, et qui épousait à présent son corps comme un gant durant ses longues heures de travail au manoir. L'intruse y était à présent occupée à faire rebondir l'enfant sur ses genoux.

— Je suis Edward Masen, dit-il comme elle ne semblait pas décidée à briser le silence glacial qui avait envahi la pièce.

— Je sais qui vous êtes. Cela fait deux mois que j'essaie de vous joindre.

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix neutre, avec juste un soupçon d'irritation. Une voix par ailleurs légère et très féminine.

Elle remit une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, révélant le rubis assorti au pull en col en V qu'elle portait avec un pantalon de ville noir.

Quant au bébé sur ses genoux, il était habillé d'une salopette en jean. Un train était brodé sur la poche avant, et sa chemise était parsemée de dizaines d'autres petits trains. C'était donc probablement un garçon, une fille aurait eu une robe couverte de papillons roses ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, le bébé battit des jambes et lui adressa un sourire en gazouillant.

Reportant son attention sur la femme qui avait tant bataillé pour avoir un rendez-vous avec lui mais qui semblait soudain à court de mots, il croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

— Et vous êtes ?…

Aussitôt, elle se leva et cala l'enfant sur sa hanche.

Comment les femmes réussissaient-elles à faire cela ? Savaient-elles de manière innée comment porter les bébés, changer des couches, identifier un cri parmi dix-huit autres ?

Des six enfants Masen, Angela et Rosalie étaient les seules qui soient plus jeunes que lui. Il n'avait donc pas eu beaucoup d'expérience avec les bébés, dans sa jeunesse. Etre près d'un très jeune enfant, même avec sa mère juste là, prête à répondre à tous ses besoins, le mettait toujours légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour masquer qu'il avait presque reculé devant la femme et son enfant, et patienta. Elle ne s'était toujours pas présentée, pas plus qu'elle ne lui avait donné la raison de sa présence, or il avait beaucoup de travail.

— Je m'appelle Isabella Swan.

Il cligna des yeux, attendant qu'elle développe. Mais elle rejeta la tête en arrière, et le toisa du regard. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de prononcer une formule choc, mais il ne saisissait pas la plaisanterie.

— Isabella Swan, dit-elle de nouveau, plus fermement cette fois, en prenant soin d'articuler chaque syllabe. De Denver.

— Je vous ai entendue, dit-il en réprimant un sourire.

On ne lui parlait pas souvent comme s'il était un peu lent. Très peu de gens auraient osé car, s'il était connu pour sa décontraction et son goût pour les distractions, voire pour son côté séducteur avec les femmes, il n'en restait pas moins un Masen. Il était un des héritiers de la fortune de Edward Masen sénior, mais aussi un homme d'affaires avisé, qui avait réussi sa carrière seul.

Il était riche, et puissant. Et même s'il en fallait beaucoup pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, il n'était pas le genre d'homme que les gens se risquaient à contrarier.

Que cette jeune personne — une femme, en plus — semble n'avoir aucun mal à lui tenir tête l'amusait plus qu'il n'était raisonnable.

Certes, elle était séduisante. Elle mesurait à vue de nez un mètre soixante-cinq, et lui un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Elle n'était ni trop petite ni trop grande. Elle était également loin d'être filiforme, sans pour autant être ronde. Ses courbes étaient voluptueuses, et très bien placées.

Ses longs cheveux étaient si raides et lumineux qu'on aurait dit des rayons de soleil, ils encadraient son visage triangulaire, mélange fascinant d'innocence et de sensualité. Il étudia l'arc bien dessiné de sa bouche rose, le bleu cristal de ses yeux rehaussé de cette touche chocolat, la façon dont elle portait son bébé, avec un air à la fois assuré et protecteur…

Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû l'exciter, puisqu'il allait la chasser de son bureau dans moins de trois secondes, et pourtant, il commençait déjà à ressentir une chaleur familière monter dans ses veines.

Malheureusement — ou peut-être heureusement —, son interlocutrice ne semblait pas en proie à la même réaction physique.

— Cela fait deux mois que j'essaie désespérément de vous joindre, dit-elle, accusatrice, d'un ton impatient. Je vous ai laissé nombre de messages auxquels, apparemment, vous n'avez pas pris la peine de répondre.

Avec un hochement de tête, il passa devant elle et reprit sa place derrière son bureau.

— Ma secrétaire m'en a parlé. Mais quelque chose m'échappe. Vous prétendez que c'est important, pourtant vous avez refusé de préciser la raison de vos appels.

L'air encore plus contrarié, elle revint vers lui, sans pour autant s'asseoir. Elle oscillait d'avant en arrière, probablement pour calmer le bébé.

— Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux dire en personne. Et vous n'auriez pas apprécié que votre secrétaire soit au courant de vos affaires personnelles, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux du dossier qu'il avait ouvert.

— Je suis navré, mais je ne vous ai jamais vue, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. Quel genre d'affaires personnelles pourrait-il y avoir entre vous et moi ? dit-il d'un ton presque moqueur.

Cette femme était-elle légèrement déséquilibrée ? Peut-être s'était-elle convaincue qu'elle était, comme sa jeune sœur Rosalie, une héritière cachée. Ou bien elle avait vu trop de photos de lui dans les journaux à scandale, et s'était persuadée qu'elle était une de ses nombreuses conquêtes.

Alors qu'il se demandait s'il devait ouvrir les portes du bureau, voire appeler la sécurité, elle passa le bébé sur son autre hanche et avança de nouveau vers son bureau, d'un pas lent et décidé.

— Vous avez raison, vous ne me connaissez pas. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés. Mais il y a un an, vous avez rencontré ma sœur, et, d'après ce que je sais, vous avez passé un très bon moment ensemble.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui, le regardant d'un air menaçant qu'il n'appréciait _pas du tout._.. Il recula dans son fauteuil, prêt à se lever et à la défier du regard à son tour, si nécessaire.

Mais ce qu'elle lui annonça le cloua sur place.

— Et si vous aviez répondu à mes appels, je n'aurais pas mis deux mois à vous retrouver pour vous présenter votre fils.

Sur ce, elle lui déposa le bébé sur les genoux, croisa les bras, et le regarda avec un air qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que de satisfait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà alors vous en pensez quoi?<strong>

**Pour celle et ceux qui voudrais lire l'original le titre est "l'Héritier des Jarrod", je risque de modifier quelque éléments, sinon n'oubliez pas, cette fic n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que partager mon coup de coeur avec vous!**

**j'espère que vous avez aimé! si ce que je fais est prohibé dite le moi et je supprimerais cette fic de mon répertoire!**

**bye**

**ps: Je pense bientôt me remettre à l'écriture des MES fics, d'ici là je vous tiendrais au courant ^^!**

**bsx bsx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut et bon dimanche**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, mise en alert, en favori etc. **

**je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise**

**bonne lecture**

**NB: Les personnages sont à S.M et l'histoire à Heidi Betts , je ne fait que mettre les deux en lien^^**

* * *

><p>- 2 -<p>

Isabella n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de plaisir à voir la réaction d' Edward Masen après son annonce, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était si drôle de le voir les yeux écarquillés, la bouche bée, les mains de chaque côté du petit corps potelé de Bradley comme s'il tenait une bombe à retardement plutôt qu'un enfant de quatre mois.

Elle devait lui accorder une chose, cependant. Dès qu'elle avait posé Bradley sur ses genoux, il avait eu le réflexe de le tenir pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence mortel, il sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il referma la bouche, passa la langue sur ses lèvres et se leva, tenant toujours Bradley à distance. Sentant manifestement sa gêne et sa nervosité, le petit garçon battit des jambes, puis son visage se crispa et devint rouge.

Elle s'avança aussitôt et le lui reprit. Son pseudo-instinct maternel se réveillait toujours au premier signe de détresse de Bradley. Elle le prit contre elle, lui tapota le dos, et le berça doucement. En quelques secondes, il retrouva son calme.

Elle ne pouvait en dire autant d'Edward. Son visage était à présent fermé et empreint de colère.

— J'ignore à quel jeu vous pensez jouer, dit-il d'un ton aussi froid que son regard émeraude, mais ça ne m'amuse pas. Je vais vous demander de partir, ou je me trouverai dans l'obligation d'appeler la sécurité.

Il se dirigeait déjà vers les portes, aussi ne la vit-il pas rouler des yeux devant son ton tellement théâtral.

Il n'aurait certainement pas besoin de vigiles pour la faire sortir, elle était plus qu'heureuse de quitter les lieux de son propre gré.

En fait, si elle n'avait pas été si convaincue qu'un homme méritait de savoir qu'il était père, et un enfant de connaître son seul parent en vie, jamais elle ne serait venue jusqu'à Aspen. Elle serait restée chez elle, à Denver, et se serait occupée de sa société en faisant de son mieux pour élever son neveu.

Pour la énième fois, elle maudit la nature insouciante et irresponsable de sa sœur. C'était Jessica qui aurait dû contacter Edward après leur aventure d'un soir, pour l'informer qu'elle était enceinte. Ou, au moins, elle aurait pu lui annoncer qu'il avait un fils, après la naissance de Bradley.

Mais, bien sûr, elle n'en avait rien fait. Une décision aussi responsable, mature et juste aurait été un signe qu'elle devenait enfin adulte et qu'elle était prête à élever un enfant.

En toute franchise, elle ne savait pas ce qui était passé par la tête de Jessica, durant ces longs mois de grossesse. La plupart du temps, elle semblait n'avoir pas réellement pris conscience qu'elle allait devenir mère. Elle avait presque continué à vivre comme si rien dans sa vie n'avait changé, hormis son tour de taille.

Certes, elle avait arrêté de boire et de fumer, et mis un terme à ses sorties nocturnes une fois que son ventre arrondi lui avait gâché le plaisir, mais, hormis cela, elle avait traversé ces neuf mois la tête dans les nuages.

La réalité s'était brutalement rappelée à elle. Bella n'avait jamais vu de femme aussi surprise que sa sœur quand le travail avait commencé. Et durant les premières semaines de vie de Bradley, Isabella avait vraiment cru que Jessica avait enfin mûri. Qu'elle allait prendre ses responsabilités, et être une mère aimante, et _fiable_.

Mais, comme toujours, son accès de maturité avait été aussi fugace qu'un orage d'été. Avant que Bradley ait un mois, elle était retombée dans ses travers prévisibles et égoïstes. Elle sortait toute la nuit, puis dormait jusqu'en début d'après-midi… Elle ne payait pas ses factures et, pire, négligeait Bradley.

Malgré ses nombreux défauts, Bella adorait sa sœur, mais son attitude envers son fils était à la limite de l'impardonnable.

Bella en avait bien conscience, Bradley n'était pas son fils à elle, mais, dès l'instant où il était venu au monde, elle l'avait aimé avec une force qui lui faisait comprendre l'instinct de protection féroce des ourses avec leurs petits. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que sa sœur — la mère biologique de Bradley — ne ressente pas pour son propre fils les mêmes sentiments profonds et puissants qu'elle.

Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. C'était à présent à elle de protéger et d'élever Bradley. Si elle n'avait pas aimé ce petit garçon si fort, et pensé qu'il méritait le meilleur, qu'il avait le droit de connaître son père — et que son père avait le droit de le connaître —, elle n'aurait pas été à Masen Ridge à cet instant. Après tout, elle défiait, dans son propre bureau, Edward Masen, un homme qui non seulement pouvait la chasser de l'hôtel de sa famille, mais aussi la faire bannir de tout l'état du Colorado.

— Vous pouvez appeler qui vous voulez, dit-elle d'un ton froid et posé qui ne reflétait en rien son état émotionnel, mais cela ne changera pas la raison de ma présence ici.

Elle posa Bradley sur une chaise et, de sa main libre, chercha dans son sac un petit paquet de documents. Puis elle se dirigea vers Edward, qui avait toujours la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle lui tendit une photographie.

— Voici ma sœur, Jessica, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle dut déglutir car sa gorge s'était nouée d'émotion.

Au moins, il regardait la photo et étudiait les traits de sa sœur, au lieu de la rejeter d'emblée. Mais quand il leva la tête et que leurs regards se rencontrèrent, elle sut qu'il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de sa nuit avec elle.

Déçue, elle humecta ses lèvres soudain sèches avant de poursuivre :

— Apparemment, vous l'avez rencontrée dans un club pendant que vous séjourniez à Denver pour affaires. Jessica était une belle jeune femme, qui adorait faire la fête. Et elle n'aimait pas rentrer seule.

Quelque chose passa dans les profondeurs de ses yeux émeraudes.

— _Etait ?_

Le cœur serré, elle répondit par un hochement de tête tremblant, et lui tendit la coupure de presse qu'elle avait apportée avec elle.

— Elle a été tuée dans un accident de voiture, il y a deux mois.

Sa poitrine se serra plus encore quand une sympathie sincère se peignit sur les traits d'Edward. Il ne se souvenait peut-être pas de Jessica, et il la soupçonnait peut-être de lui rendre visite avec des arrière-pensées peu louables, mais il ne semblait pas complètement froid et sans cœur.

— Vous pensez sans doute que j'essaie de vous tendre un piège. Ou que j'espère vous soutirer un peu de votre fortune. Mais je vous assure, ce n'est pas le cas.

Bradley commença à s'agiter, et elle le déplaça sur sa hanche droite.

— Je ne suis ici que parce que Jessica m'a dit que vous étiez le père de Bradley. Elle ne s'est jamais résolue à vous contacter elle-même, mais il était de mon devoir de vous faire savoir qu'elle était décédée, et que vous aviez un enfant. Plus important, je pense qu'il — elle souleva Bradley — mérite de connaître son père et ses racines paternelles.

Comme Edward ne réagissait pas, elle reprit la photo et la coupure de presse qu'il tenait d'une main flottante.

— Alors, vérifiez qui je suis, si vous le devez. Faites rédiger tous les documents légaux que vous pensez nécessaires et qui protégeront votre fortune et vos intérêts. Mais ne punissez pas votre fils pour les erreurs de sa mère.

Edward, la main crispée sur la poignée de porte, étudiait la jeune femme devant lui. Il avait rencontré au cours de sa vie bon nombre de jeunes femmes cupides, attirées uniquement par les millions des Masen, et il était devenu expert dans l'art de s'en débarrasser.

Mais l'instinct qui lui permettait de détecter les croqueuses de diamants à cent mètres ne s'était pas réveillé avec Bella Swan. Même si elle avait tort sur la paternité du bébé, il était clair qu'elle _croyait_ à ce qu'elle disait — ou du moins, à ce que sa sœur lui avait dit avant sa mort.

Regardant la photo qu'elle gardait serrée dans ses doigts blancs, il se creusa de nouveau l'esprit, en quête d'un souvenir de la femme avec qui il avait soi-disant passé une nuit mémorable. Oui, il se souvenait d'avoir effectué un voyage à Denver. Il se rappelait même s'être arrêté dans un des night-clubs les plus populaires de la ville, pour prendre un verre après qu'un projet de société potentiellement lucrative était tombé à l'eau. Frustré et contrarié, il avait eu envie de décompresser.

Dans le night-club, la musique tonitruante lui avait rapidement donné mal à la tête, mais il était resté suffisamment longtemps pour avaler quelques verres. Et il se souvenait d'avoir vu des femmes… beaucoup de femmes, en minijupes et stilettos, sur la piste et sur les banquettes bleu ciel. Plusieurs d'entre elles l'avaient accosté, mais il n'avait pas été d'humeur.

Ou peut-être, après quelques verres, l'avait-il été ?

Il n'en avait aucun souvenir, en tout cas. La seule chose qui lui semblait familière chez la jeune femme de la photo était la ressemblance avec celle qui se tenait devant lui. Elles avaient les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux, bien que ceux de Jessica soit totalement blonds, la même bouche bien dessinée, les mêmes longs cils épais. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là.

Alors que Jessica arborait une coiffure à hérissée audacieuse, agrémentée d'une mèche rouge vif sur un côté, les cheveux de Bella tombaient naturellement autour de son visage et étaient autrement plus attirants.

Jessica avait les lèvres peintes dans un rose plus que vif, tandis que Bella ne portait qu'une couche de gloss transparent.

Et si le regard de Jessica semblait dur et blasé, celui de Bella était empreint de chaleur et d'honnêteté.

Comment deux femmes — deux sœurs — avec des traits aussi identiques pouvaient-elles sembler si différentes ?

Et comment l'une d'elles pouvait-elle passer plus de neuf mois sans faire un seul effort pour informer un homme qu'il allait être père, alors que l'autre avait passé deux mois à essayer de le joindre, tant elle était persuadée qu'il était de son devoir de l'informer de sa paternité — _supposée,_ encore une fois ? Elle avait fait quatre heures de route depuis Denver, avec un bébé, rien que pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait face à une possible paternité l'idée même lui nouait l'estomac et lui comprimait la poitrine. Et ce n'était pas un sentiment paternel inné qui était en cause. Non, ce qu'il ressentait avait bien plus à voir avec de la terreur ou de la panique.

A vingt-sept ans à peine, jamais il n'avait songé à se marier ni à fonder une famille. Ni à l'éventualité qu'un jour, un enfant lui tombe du ciel.

Jusqu'ici, il avait été trop occupé à profiter des plaisirs du célibat et à travailler dur pour faire prospérer sa société de marketing. Avec les récents événements, qui avaient fait de lui le directeur marketing de Masen Ridge, il avait à peine le temps de partir en randonnée, de skier, de _respirer_, alors avoir un enfant…

Cependant, il était inutile de s'inquiéter ou de se projeter dans le futur tant qu'il n'était pas certain d'être le père.

Il retourna à son bureau, s'installa dans son fauteuil et prit le téléphone. Il fit signe à Bella de s'asseoir.

— Tanya, dit-il dès que sa secrétaire eut décroché, appelez-moi le Dr Cullen, s'il vous plaît.

Il raccrocha et posa les mains sur le bureau. Il regarda le bébé assis sur les genoux de Bella, cherchant des ressemblances avec lui. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était… un bébé.

Il ne voyait pas ses propres yeux, ses cheveux ou son sourire, pas plus que les traits communs aux Masen, sur son visage poupin.

Cela ne voulait-il pas dire que l'enfant… Bradley, il s'appelait Bradley. Cela ne voulait-il pas dire que Bradley n'était pas son fils ?

Mais la filiation d'un enfant de quatre mois pouvait-elle vraiment être déterminée d'un simple regard ?

— Nous allons faire faire un test de paternité sur-le-champ, dit-il. Et gare à vous si votre histoire est un tissu de mensonges.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ferait, mais à l'idée qu'elle essaie de le duper, il sentit sa mâchoire se serrer et sa température augmenter.

Si toute cette histoire s'avérait une invention pour tenter de lui soutirer de l'argent ou de salir son nom — et celui de sa famille —, il serait furieux, à tout le moins. Les Masen avaient pour avocat de longue date Emmet, le fiancé de sa sœur Rosalie, et une flopée d'autres as du barreau en réserve. Ils n'auraient aucun mal à imaginer des façons créatives de faire regretter à Isabella Swan d'être venue à Masen Ridge.

Après sa menace voilée, il s'était au moins attendu à ce qu'elle cligne des yeux. Qu'elle décide peut-être que toute cette comédie n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Mais, une fois encore, il l'avait sous-estimée. Non seulement elle ne cilla pas, mais son expression demeura ferme et déterminée.

— Si Bradley n'est pas votre fils, dit-elle doucement, ce ne sera pas mon mensonge, mais celui de ma sœur.

Tandis que les minutes passaient, et que Edward Masen la toisait comme il aurait toisé un adversaire sur un ring, le silence dans le luxueux bureau s'épaissit. Il n'y avait pas de feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée derrière lui, aucun bruit ne filtrait de l'autre côté des portes. Seuls le tic-tac de l'horloge, les gazouillis et les bruits de succion de Bradley qui mordillait son petit poing l'empêchaient d'entendre son propre cœur cogner dans sa poitrine.

Elle pouvait certainement comprendre sa colère et ses doutes. A sa place, elle aurait réagi exactement de la même manière.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas elle la méchante, dans cette histoire. En fait, elle s'était montrée excessivement gentille en amenant Bradley à Masen Ridge. Elle aurait très bien pu rester à Denver et élever l'enfant de sa sœur comme le sien, sans rien dire à personne.

Edward n'en aurait rien su. Elle doutait sincèrement qu'un jour, frappé par un soudain accès de conscience, il soit revenu à Denver vérifier s'il n'avait pas laissé derrière lui une progéniture égarée, résultat d'une de ses nombreuses aventures sans lendemain.

Et Jessica ne lui avait pas fait promettre sur son lit de mort de faire ce qu'il fallait, pour Bradley et Edward. Elle avait même affirmé plusieurs fois qu'elle avait essayé de contacter Edward… alors que, manifestement, elle n'en avait rien fait … Bella ne faisait que suivre son code moral à elle, beaucoup plus strict, selon lequel un homme avait le droit de savoir qu'il avait engendré un enfant.

Qu'il accepte ou non la responsabilité de cet enfant était une autre histoire. Néanmoins, il avait le droit d'être au courant, et elle n'aurait pas eu la conscience tranquille si elle lui avait caché l'existence de son fils.

S'il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas le père de Bradley… Eh bien, elle ne pouvait guère remonter le temps et étrangler sa sœur, mais ce ne serait pas l'envie qui lui manquerait. Le mieux qu'elle pourrait faire serait de présenter ses excuses pour le malentendu et tous les tracas qu'elle avait générés, et de rentrer à Denver faire ce qu'elle avait prévu depuis le début — élever Bradley toute seule.

Avant que l'un d'eux ne brise le silence pesant et chargé d'animosité, le téléphone sonna. Edward saisit le combiné dès la première sonnerie.

— Merci, dit-il d'une voix sans relief, sans doute à son assistante.

Et un instant plus tard :

— Dr Cullen, Edward Masen. J'ai un problème qui requiert la plus grande discrétion… Combien de temps faut-il pour avoir les résultats d'un test de paternité ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, et Bella le regarda, perplexe. Apparemment, une seule réponse aurait convenu à M. Masen : « immédiatement ».

— Très bien, mais s'il y a un moyen d'accélérer les choses tout en garantissant l'exactitude des résultats…

Un autre silence s'ensuivit. Le médecin parlait trop bas pour qu'elle l'entende.

— Nous pouvons être dans votre cabinet dans une demi-heure.

Avec un hochement de tête, il remercia le médecin et raccrocha avant de reporter son regard sombre sur elle… et sur le bébé qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

— Nous allons en ville faire faire des tests sanguins, dit-il comme si elle n'avait rien entendu de la conversation.

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait guère de place à la contradiction.

— Maintenant, ajouta-t-il.

Il s'avança vers elle, s'attendant sans doute à ce qu'elle le suive comme un chiot bien dressé. Alors, elle se leva avec une lenteur délibérée et alla allonger Bradley sur un des canapés de cuir.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit croiser les bras et taper du pied.

— Je change la couche de Bradley avant de lui remettre sa combinaison pilote, dit-elle calmement.

Elle commença à déboutonner les jambes de sa salopette.

— A moins que vous ne préfériez rouler jusque chez le médecin avec les vitres ouvertes ?

Les lèvres serrées, il baissa les bras et fourra les mains dans les poches de son jean.

— Non, allez-y.

Ravalant un rire de triomphe, elle reporta son attention sur Bradley et changea rapidement sa couche, puis lui enfila son épaisse combinaison bleu layette. Lorsqu'elle referma la capuche bordée de fausse fourrure autour de son visage, il sourit et battit ses petites jambes, et elle ne put résister à l'envie de se pencher pour frotter son adorable petit nez.

Puis, se souvenant qu' Edward était toujours dans la pièce, à les observer d'un air méfiant, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa, gênée.

— Presque prêts, dit-elle en enfilant sa parka vert sauge.

Elle installa Bradley sur sa hanche, puis saisit la bretelle de son sac à langer.

Il fut soudain à côté d'elle, et prit le sac.

— Je m'en charge, dit-il.

Sous l'effet de sa proximité et de son regard intense, elle se sentit rougir, et son ventre se noua.

— Merci, dit-elle, articulant avec difficulté.

Pourtant, elle le suivit tranquillement quand il se dirigea vers la porte.

L'assistante leva les yeux quand son patron approcha, et les observa, Bradley et elle. Il y avait peu de chances qu'elle ait entendu quoi que ce soit derrière les portes closes du bureau, et elle était manifestement curieuse de savoir qui elle était, et pourquoi elle avait amené un bébé de quatre mois avec elle. Mais, comme toutes les bonnes assistantes, elle fit preuve de discrétion et resta muette, en attendant que son employeur lui donne ses consignes.

— Tanya, je serai absent un moment.

Isabella remarqua qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de la présenter.

— Probablement pour le reste de la journée. Déplacez les rendez-vous qui peuvent l'être, et annulez le reste, s'il vous plaît.

— Bien, monsieur, répondit-elle en écrivant sur son sous-main de papier, avant de tapoter sur son clavier.

Dans un placard caché derrière son bureau, il prit son manteau et l'enfila.

— J'aurai mon téléphone portable sur moi si vous avez besoin de me joindre, mais…

— … essayez de ne pas avoir besoin de moi, conclut-elle pour lui.

Il afficha un demi-sourire.

— C'est ça.

Il lança un regard à Bella.

— Prête ?

Elle opina, et passa devant la réception pour, une fois de plus, le suivre. Mais au lieu de passer devant, cette fois, il lui tint la porte et la laissa passer. C'était un geste galant qui, pour une raison indéterminée, lui fit tenir son neveu plus fort et lui rappela que, contrairement à sa sœur, elle ne couchait pas avec tous les beaux garçons qu'elle rencontrait. Tant qu'elle serait en présence d' Edward Masen, elle devait être encore plus attentive à garder la tête froide et à maîtriser ses pulsions.

Car elle ne pouvait plus vraiment reprocher à sa sœur d'avoir eu une aventure d'un soir avec cet homme. Si elle-même avait été un peu plus extravertie, un peu moins timide avec le sexe opposé, et qu'elle avait eu un peu plus de temps devant elle, elle aurait volontiers eu une liaison d'un soir avec lui, elle aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors le verdict?<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis**

**ps: ma connection est mauvaise, il peut y avoir un beug, donc s'il y a un problème dite le moi, sa fait la 6ème fois que j'essaie de publier^^**

**sur ce a++ bsx bsx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut je sais que je devais publier hier, mais j'avais exam aujourd'hui et j'ai due réviser!**

**Donc, je remercie toutes celles qui ont laissé une review, alert, favori sur les chapitres précedents^^**

**ATTENTION: je tiens à rappeller que JE NE SUIS PAS L'AUTEUR, il s'agit d'HEIDI BETTS, je ne fais que mettre les personnages de STEPHENIE MEYER en lien avec cette histoire (ils jouent les acteurs ^^)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>- 3 -<p>

Le trajet jusqu'au cabinet du Dr Cullen serait sans doute plus près des quarante-cinq minutes que de la demi-heure, songea Edward. Il n'avait jamais côtoyé d'enfant, et n'avait aucune idée de l'attirail dont ils avaient besoin, ne serait-ce que pour se rendre d'un point à un autre.

Ils étaient passés par une porte de service pour rejoindre son Hummer rouge flamboyant, garé sur sa place réservée dans le parking du personnel. Mais une fois devant le 4 × 4, Bella avait décrété qu'elle ne monterait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas récupéré le siège de Bradley, resté dans son véhicule à elle.

Alors, ils étaient retournés au manoir, car, bien sûr, elle avait refusé qu'ils se rendent jusqu'à sa voiture avec son Hummer. Ils empruntaient maintenant le couloir central de l'hôtel pour rejoindre une des entrées les plus fréquentées, située près du parking réservé aux clients.

Il aurait préféré contourner l'immense bâtiment, l'air frais et la neige légère qui tombait lui auraient fait du bien. Mais durant le court laps de temps où ils avaient été dehors, les joues de Bella et de Bradley étaient devenues toutes roses, et il ne voulait pas risquer qu'ils tombent malades. Aussi avait-il décidé de traverser l'hôtel, devant Dieu savait combien de regards inquisiteurs.

Comme s'il ne suffisait pas qu'une inconnue surgisse dans son bureau avec un bébé dont elle prétendait qu'il était le père, quelqu'un pourrait découvrir ce coup du sort. Se retrouver en une de tous les journaux à scandale de la région lui donnerait à n'en pas douter un ulcère _et_ de l'hypertension. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était espérer que les gens qu'ils croisaient étaient de simples touristes, et non de méprisables paparazzi déguisés en clients, à l'affût du moindre ragot concernant sa famille.

Atteindre le parking sans être harponné par quelqu'un qui s'interrogerait sur l'identité de Bella, il n'en demandait pas plus.

Au moins, ils ne semblaient pas être ensemble. Elle marchait deux pas derrière lui, et ils ne faisaient rien de suspect, ils ne se tenaient pas par la main par exemple. Les gens pourraient penser qu'il guidait personnellement une cliente VIP à son chalet, tout simplement.

Cependant, il devait l'avouer, l'envie de lui prendre la main était bien là.

Pas parce qu'elle l'attirait, non.

Mais parce qu'elle ne portait pas exactement les bottes les plus adéquates pour la neige. Or le sol était glissant.

D'ailleurs, le sol de l'hôtel, en dehors des parties recouvertes de tapis ou de moquette, pouvait être glissant lui aussi, lorsqu'il était mouillé.

Lorsqu'ils furent à mi-chemin du hall, il crut qu'ils arriveraient à sortir sans être importunés.

Il jura dans sa barbe quand il vit son frère James se diriger vers eux.

James était le jumeau de leur frère Jasper, et le cuisinier de la famille. Le complexe disposait de quatre restaurants et de six bars, et James les supervisait tous.

Mais comme c'était Edward qui était en charge du marketing de tout le domaine, l'essentiel de la publicité liée aux restaurants passait par lui. Et même si le plus grand événement annuel de Masen Ridge, le gala Food and Wine_, _venait de s'achever, ils travaillaient régulièrement ensemble sur d'autres projets.

En ce moment, ils essayaient d'organiser une sorte de « tour du monde » culinaire dans les différents établissements de Masen Ridge. Le Chagall's donnerait un aperçu des saveurs de France, Emilio's mettrait l'Italie à l'honneur, le Golden Palace ferait la promotion de la Chine, et ainsi de suite.

James aurait pu choisir un meilleur moment pour l'ennuyer avec ça, cependant.

S'arrêtant net, il se prépara à l'inévitable rencontre et pria pour que Bella ait la présence d'esprit de ne rien dire.

— Hé, le salua son frère.

De trois ans plus âgé et à peine moins grand que lui, James était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche à col américain. Une tenue décontractée, mais pas autant que son propre accoutrement d'après-ski.

Ses cheveux blonds, qu'il laissait d'habitude négligemment envahir sa nuque, étaient coupés court et disciplinés. L'œuvre de Victoria, sans nul doute. Comme ses nouveaux vêtements, et l'étincelle qui semblait ne jamais quitter ses yeux ces derniers temps. Edward appréciait la fiancée de James. Et le fait qu'elle ait une influence si positive sur lui dans tous les domaines ne faisait qu'augmenter le respect qu'il avait pour elle.

— Salut, répondit-il.

Et comme il s'y était attendu, James déroula la liasse de grandes feuilles qu'il portait sous le bras.

— J'ai jeté un œil aux maquettes d'affiches, et il y a quelques changements que j'aimerais apporter. Surtout en ce qui concerne les menus.

Il sourit et fit un clin d'œil.

— Tu sais comment je suis quand il s'agit de nourriture. Tu as une minute pour en discuter ?

— En fait, ce n'est pas le bon moment, répondit-il avec franchise. Est-ce que je peux te voir plus tard ?

Il était presque toujours débordé quand il était au manoir, et James ne sembla pas se formaliser outre mesure, mais il reporta son attention sur Bella et Bradley. Impossible de nier qu'elle était avec lui, puisqu'elle attendait patiemment qu'il finisse sa conversation.

— Oh ! oui, dit James, manifestement ailleurs. Pas de problème.

D'après l'expression de son visage, il mourait d'envie de l'interroger sur l'identité de cette jolie femme et de son bébé. Heureusement, il eut le bon sens de garder le silence. Du moins pour l'instant. Il s'empresserait sans doute d'informer toute la famille de l'existence de cette mystérieuse jeune femme dès qu'ils se seraient éloignés.

Malheureusement, James se tourna vers Bella et lui tendit la main.

— James Masen. Je suis le frère aîné d'Edward. Plus âgé, plus brillant, et plus beau, cela va de soi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle accepta la main de James et la serra poliment.

— Isabella Swan.

Pas un mot de plus, pas un de moins. Heureusement. Bella était parfaitement courtoise, mais elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionnée par le numéro de charme de son frère. Et bizarrement, cela lui fit plaisir. Non pas que cela compte d'une façon ou d'une autre. James était très heureusement et très fermement fiancé, et lui-même n'était intéressé que par les femmes sans aucune attache.

Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas d'Isabella.

— Ecoute, dit Edward à son frère en faisant de son mieux pour contenir son impatience grandissante, nous sommes un peu pressés. On se voit plus tard, d'accord ?

Il fit un signe de tête à Bella pour lui signifier de passer devant lui.

— D'accord. Comme tu veux. Plus tard, dit James.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Edward sentit le regard interrogatif de son frère dans son dos. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, que l'on prête attention à la présence de Bella et au fait qu'il se comporte bizarrement !

Pourtant, dès qu'ils sortirent dans l'air vif de décembre, il céda malgré lui à la voix dans sa tête qui lui intimait de la toucher.

Il ne la prit pas par la main, c'était un geste trop intime, qui aurait paru déplacé. Mais il la prit par le coude — et uniquement pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre et lui éviter de glisser pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa voiture.

Elle ne sembla pas surprise par son geste, et lui adressa même un petit sourire par-dessus la tête encapuchonnée de Bradley.

— Votre frère a l'air sympathique, dit-elle, et il sut qu'elle essayait simplement de faire la conversation.

— Oui, répondit-il, laconique.

James était en effet quelqu'un de sympathique. Et de curieux.

Sa voiture s'avéra une nouvelle source d'inquiétude. Elle semblait avoir plusieurs années au compteur et le modèle avait sans doute déjà été retiré du marché, mais elle paraissait en assez bon état. Excepté les pneus.

Comment pouvait-on vivre dans le Colorado et ne pas s'équiper de pneus neige en hiver ? Ou alors, si c'étaient des pneus neige, la gomme était si usée qu'ils ressemblaient à des chambres à air.

Ce n'était pas son problème, se dit-il pendant qu'elle cherchait ses clés dans son sac. Sauf, bien sûr, si Bradley _était _son fils. Si tel était le cas, _c'était_ son problème, et il veillerait à ce que les quatre pneus soient remplacés immédiatement. Ou, mieux, il remplacerait la voiture entière, et achèterait un véhicule bien plus sûr et plus adapté aux mois d'hiver. Un Hummer, comme le sien. Ou un tank peut-être.

Jonglant entre son sac, ses clés et le bébé, Bella bataillait pour ouvrir la portière côté conducteur.

— Attendez, laissez-moi faire, dit-il en lui prenant les clés des mains.

Une fois qu'il eut déverrouillé le véhicule, elle ouvrit la portière arrière puis se tourna vers lui.

— Pourriez-vous le porter un instant ? demanda-t-elle.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle colla Bradley contre son torse. Heureusement, il eut le réflexe d'attraper le bébé. Mais il le gardait à bout de bras, comme si c'était un sac de serpents venimeux.

Elle avait le visage tourné dans la direction opposée, et tentait de libérer le siège auto des ceintures qui le maintenaient en place, aussi ne vit-elle pas son expression de pure terreur.

Il ne savait rien sur les bébés. Il ignorait comment les porter, les nourrir, comment changer une couche. Et si Bradley se mettait à pleurer ? Les bébés n'avaient-ils pas des fuites ? Des larmes, des régurgitations, et des choses pires encore que, Dieu merci, une couche absorberait.

Mais Bradley n'avait pas de fuites. Mieux, il semblait tout à fait ravi d'être porté par une nouvelle personne. Il avait le regard brillant, il battait ses petites jambes comme s'il dansait au rythme d'une musique qu'il était le seul à entendre et, si Edward ne se trompait pas, il lui souriait.

Les bébés souriaient-ils à cet âge-là, ou avait-il juste des gaz ? Bradley donna un coup de pied plus vif et rit. De manière intentionnée. Cela n'avait donc rien à voir avec un problème intestinal.

Son angoisse s'atténuant, Edward ramena Bradley contre lui.

C'était un beau garçon. Cela ne signifiait pas que c'était un Masen, mais il avait quand même ce charme irrésistible propre aux bébés de la famille. Edward en avait souvent entendu parler, surtout par des femmes très concernées par leur horloge biologique.

Une minute plus tard, quand elle sortit enfin de la voiture avec le siège enfant, Edward faisait des grimaces à Bradley et le berçait comme il l'avait vue faire dans son bureau.

— Je peux le prendre maintenant, dit-elle.

— Non, ça va.

Ce n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il l'avait cru, et si le bébé n'était pas le sien, ce serait peut-être sa seule chance de jouer les jeunes papas avant un moment. Si Bradley était son fils… eh bien, autant commencer à s'entraîner dès maintenant.

Il jeta un regard vers le siège.

— Pouvez-vous le porter, ou voulez-vous que je m'en charge ?

— Je peux le porter, mais…

Elle semblait préoccupée.

— Etes-vous sûr que vous ne préféreriez pas échanger ?

— Non, tout va bien, dit-il en donnant à Bradley une autre petite secousse qui le fit rire. Vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, il gara son Hummer devant le cabinet du médecin et coupa le moteur. Bella était déjà descendue de la voiture et sortait Bradley de son siège quand il vint l'aider.

Contrairement à tout à l'heure, le nourrisson plissait le nez et avait l'air mécontent. Il s'agitait et geignait, et la rougeur de ses joues n'était pas due au froid cette fois.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas laisser l'inquiétude percer dans sa voix.

— Il est juste bougon, répondit-elle en le portant contre elle en même temps qu'elle empoignait le gros sac à langer orné d'une girafe jaune et d'un hippopotame mauve.

Edward lui prit le sac des mains et ferma la portière, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment de brique rouge.

— Pouvez-vous sortir un biberon du sac ? demanda-t-elle en désignant une poche latérale. Il a sans doute faim. Ensuite, il aura besoin d'une nouvelle couche, et d'une sieste. J'espère que cela ne durera pas trop longtemps, sinon nous devrons gérer un bébé très bruyant et très mécontent. A moins qu'il ne dorme pendant toute l'entrevue. Ce serait bien.

Un bébé bruyant et mécontent, Edward n'avait pas envie de voir à quoi cela ressemblait. Malheureusement, les tests ADN impliquaient des aiguilles et des piqûres, ce qui n'améliorerait pas l'humeur de Bradley.

En entrant dans le cabinet, il laissa Bella trouver un siège dans la salle d'attente pour donner son biberon à Bradley, pendant qu'il allait annoncer à la réceptionniste, à voix basse, son nom et la raison de sa venue.

Peu de temps après, une infirmière les conduisit à une salle d'examen, où le bébé termina son biberon. Il battait des cils et ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. Quelques instants plus tard, le médecin arriva, salua Edward et se présenta à Bella. Après un bref examen de Bradley, à présent bien endormi dans les bras de Bella, le médecin recula son tabouret et regarda les deux adultes.

— Si j'ai bien compris, vous aimeriez faire un test de paternité pour déterminer si l'enfant est…

Le Dr Cullen ne termina pas sa phrase, et Bella ajouta rapidement :

— … le sien, dit-elle en désignant Edward d'un hochement de tête. Bradley est le fils de ma sœur. Jessica est décédée il y a deux mois dans un accident de voiture, sans avoir informé M. Masen qu'il était père. M. Masen veut être sûr que je lui dis la vérité sur Bradley, et que je ne suis pas venue à Masen Ridge dans le but de m'enrichir grâce à un bébé et une histoire montée de toutes pièces.

Edward lui lança un regard contrarié, et croisa les bras.

— C'est sans doute plus que le Docteur n'a besoin de savoir, dit-il.

Le médecin eut un rire amical.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai procédé à des centaines de tests de ce type, et je peux vous assurer de ma discrétion. Je m'occuperai de vos échantillons et de vos résultats personnellement, et je les enverrai au laboratoire sous des noms fictifs.

Edward eut un hochement de tête approbateur, même s'il était toujours contrarié. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle la situation dans le détail, encore moins devant un tiers.

— Bon, dit le médecin en posant les mains sur ses genoux. Il y a deux types de tests de paternité. Tous deux ont de longs noms médicaux difficiles à prononcer, dont je suis sûr que vous n'avez que faire, mais, pour résumer, l'un, le PCR, implique de frotter l'intérieur de la joue, et l'autre, le RFLP, nécessite une prise de sang.

— Lequel est le plus précis ? demanda Edward.

— Le RFLP, l'échantillon de sang. Nous pouvons faire les deux, si vous le souhaitez. Chaque test est assez précis, mais, en combinant les deux, il y aurait très peu de doute sur la paternité de l'enfant.

Edward se tourna vers Isabella. Son visage ne trahissait rien.

— Cela vous poserait-il un problème si nous faisions les deux ? demanda-t-il. Pour être vraiment sûrs.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis haussa une épaule.

— Ça me va, mais le test sanguin réveillera Bradley et, je préfère vous prévenir, il percera quelques tympans.

— Nous commencerons avec le frottis de la joue, dit le médecin, et je serai aussi doux que possible.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bradley dormait de nouveau à poings fermés, cette fois dans le Hummer, tandis qu'ils rentraient à Masen Ridge. La piqûre l'avait réveillé, et il avait hurlé à pleins poumons pendant trois bonnes minutes, comme elle l'avait prédit. Mais après cela, il s'était peu à peu calmé pour s'endormir de nouveau contre son épaule.

— Donc cela peut prendre des semaines, dit-il pour briser le silence dans l'habitacle. Tout dépend si le laboratoire est débordé ou non.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Je pense que le médecin a raison de ne pas vouloir accélérer les choses. Cela ne ferait qu'éveiller les soupçons, or vous ne voulez pas ébruiter l'affaire tant que vous n'êtes pas certain que Bradley est votre fils.

— Je crois que le Dr Cullen sera aussi discret que possible, dit-il, mais parfois les choses vous échappent, surtout quand les employés sont curieux et qu'ils commencent à fouiner dans votre vie.

— Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre, si cela vous convient également. Et je vous promets d'être tout aussi discrète que le médecin. Personne chez moi ne vous connaît. Je doute même qu'ils soient particulièrement curieux de savoir qui est le père de Bradley.

Elle plissa les yeux.

— Jessica avait ce genre de réputation. Personne n'a été surpris quand elle s'est retrouvée enceinte et qu'aucun homme n'était avec elle pour clamer sa paternité.

Dans sa voix perçaient un léger embarras et de la désapprobation. Mais elle semblait aussi… sur la défensive. Comme si elle n'avait pas approuvé le comportement de sa sœur, et qu'elle n'aurait choisi ce style de vie pour rien au monde, mais qu'elle resterait fidèle à sa sœur, quoi qu'il arrive. Encore plus maintenant qu'elle était partie.

Il ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir. Lui-même n'avait que récemment découvert qu'il avait une demi-sœur, Rosalie, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir aussi protecteur envers elle qu'avec sa sœur de toujours, Angela.

D'ailleurs, il était protecteur avec toute sa famille. Les Masen étaient un peu comme les Mousquetaires — un pour tous, tous pour un.

Ils avaient tous leurs défauts, mais il défendrait chacun d'eux jusqu'à la mort, s'il le fallait. Que Bella ressente la même chose envers sa sœur — et l'enfant de sa sœur — ne le surprenait pas.

— Il y a autre chose dont nous devons discuter.

— Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle, l'air dérouté.

— L'endroit où vous séjournerez jusqu'à ce que les résultats soient connus.

— Oh ! ce n'est pas un problème. Dès que nous serons dans votre bureau, je vous donnerai mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. Vous êtes le bienvenu pour voir Bradley quand vous voulez, si vous le souhaitez. Cependant, si vous préférez attendre d'être certain… je comprendrais, dit-elle calmement.

Elle comprendrait, mais elle n'approuverait pas forcément, songea-t-il, amusé.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

— Je suis désolée, que vouliez-vous dire alors ?

— J'ai réfléchi. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons fixés sur la paternité de Bradley, j'aimerais que vous emménagiez tous les deux chez moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors le verdict?<strong>

**Vous en pensez quoi?**

**Bsx à toutes ^^ a++**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toute, je suis désolée pour l'attente**

**Merci pour vos review qui me font plaisir**

**Remarque: Les personnages sont ceux de et l'histoire d'HEIDI BETTS, je ne fais que mettre les deux ensembles.**

* * *

><p>- 4 -<p>

Durant de longues minutes, Bella fut trop sonnée pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle resta là, sur le siège passager du véhicule d'Edward, bouche bée. Elle n'aurait pas été plus surprise s'il avait annoncé qu'il voulait renoncer à son héritage pour aller travailler de nuit dans un fast-food.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, et baissa la fermeture de son épaisse parka pour respirer un peu plus facilement. La climatisation était en marche, mais elle doutait que ce soit pour cela qu'elle avait chaud, tout à coup.

Non, c'était sans doute le choc, mêlé à une bonne dose d'appréhension.

Elle avait presque envie de se pincer pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

— Je vous demande pardon ? dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Sans quitter la route des yeux, il répondit :

— Je pense que c'est mieux pour toutes les personnes concernées.

A présent, elle voulait _vraiment_ se pincer, car rien de ce qu'il disait ne semblait avoir de sens. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

— Comment cela ?

— Eh bien, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, si Bradley est mon fils, alors j'ai du temps à rattraper. Je préférerais qu'il soit près de moi, pour commencer à le connaître… et m'habituer à être père.

Sa voix s'était serrée sur les derniers mots, comme si l'idée qu'il puisse réellement être le père d'un petit garçon dont il ne savait rien encore quelques heures plus tôt l'effrayait encore.

Pourtant, ledit petit garçon était bien là, endormi dans son siège. Et elle était prête à parier que les tests ADN seraient positifs.

— Je peux le comprendre, dit-elle, conciliante, mais obtenir les résultats des tests ne prendra pas si longtemps. De plus, Bradley a déjà quatre mois — quelques semaines de plus, cela ne fera pas une grande différence. Et puis, j'ai une vie à Denver. Une société à faire tourner. Je ne peux pas disparaître comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

— Alors, laissez le petit avec moi. Vous avez eu quatre mois avec lui, et moi j'ai à peine eu une journée. J'ai beaucoup d'espace chez moi, et les moyens d'engager une nounou à plein temps.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une personne violente, pourtant, à cette seconde, elle était extrêmement tentée de gifler l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Il y avait tant de choses choquantes dans ce qu'il venait de dire qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

_Le petit ? Une nounou ?_

_Laisser Bradley avec lui ?_

— C'est hors de question.

La tension dans sa voix n'était pas due à la nervosité, mais à la colère. D'ailleurs, elle était en train de dépasser le stade de la simple colère pour atteindre celui de la fureur noire.

— Je ne suis peut-être pas la mère biologique de Bradley, mais je suis la seule mère qu'il ait connue ces deux derniers mois — et même avant, à dire vrai. Il est absolument hors de question que je le laisse _où que ce soit_, avec _qui que ce soit_.

Le tissu imperméable de sa veste bruissa quand elle croisa les bras.

— Je me fiche que vous soyez son père, dit-elle entre ses dents sans prendre la peine de masquer son animosité.

Que disait le dicton, déjà… Aucune bonne action ne restait impunie ? Eh bien, elle venait d'en avoir une démonstration cinglante.

Dire qu'elle avait seulement voulu faire ce qui lui paraissait juste ! Annoncer à un homme qu'il avait conçu un enfant avec une femme qui ne le lui aurait jamais annoncé elle-même, un enfant qu'il n'aurait jamais connu autrement.

Elle avait voulu faire le bon choix, pour Bradley. C'était un Masen, après tout. Et même si elle n'avait pas besoin des millions de sa famille paternelle, et qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'un enfant ait besoin d'argent pour être heureux et choyé, il méritait quand même de savoir d'où il venait, et qui étaient ses ancêtres.

Mais _aucune bonne action_… Et voilà le résultat. Quelques heures à peine après sa BA, elle la payait déjà.

Durant plusieurs secondes, Edward ne répondit pas. Mais ce qu'il dit ensuite la figea net.

— Je pourrais vous le prendre, vous savez.

Ce n'était pas le premier argument qu' Edward avait prévu d'avancer pour convaincre Bella de s'installer chez lui. Mais la façon dont elle s'était braquée lorsqu'il avait lancé l'idée de garder Bradley l'avait mis sur la défensive.

D'un côté, il appréciait qu'elle soit si protectrice avec cet enfant. Si ce bébé était vraiment le sien, il allait sans doute lui être très reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin de son fils comme elle l'avait fait.

Bien sûr, Bradley était le neveu de Bella, et un lien très fort les unissait. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, la mère de Bradley — cette Jessica à présent décédée dont il n'avait aucun souvenir — avait eu une vie assez mouvementée. Elle avait causé son lot d'ennuis.

Il aurait été facile pour Isabella de cesser de jouer les sauveuses, et de couper les ponts avec sa sœur. Personne ne l'en aurait blâmée.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Non seulement elle était restée à ses côtés malgré ses frasques, mais encore elle avait endossé le rôle de mère d'adoption pour Bradley après la mort brutale de Jessica.

Et pour cela, elle méritait qu'on lui décerne une flopée de médailles. S'il était le père de Bradley, elle aurait sa gratitude éternelle.

— Je me battrai pour lui, dit-elle, mâchoires serrées, interrompant ses pensées.

Elle semblait absolument hors d'elle, comme prête à le frapper. L'opinion qu'il avait d'elle ne fit que s'améliorer encore.

Elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui, c'était évident. Elle pourrait s'opposer à lui jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais, s'il voulait réclamer la garde du petit garçon endormi à l'arrière de sa voiture, il avait à la fois les avocats et les ressources financières pour y parvenir. Même avant que les résultats ADN n'arrivent, il pourrait arguer que c'était elle qui était venue à lui en prétendant qu'il était le père. Etant donné que la mère de l'enfant lui avait caché à la fois sa grossesse et la naissance de l'enfant… eh bien, il imaginait que les juges seraient trop heureux de rectifier les torts et de rendre justice en sa faveur.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas la voie qu'il voulait prendre, et il regrettait déjà ses paroles. Il préférait généralement contourner les conflits. D'habitude, il était doué pour cela.

A sa décharge, cela ne faisait que quelques heures que la bombe « bébé » lui avait été lancée. Il n'était pas encore remis de l'instant où les mots « votre fils » étaient sortis de la bouche de Bella, et encore moins de toutes les pensées qui s'étaient bousculées dans son esprit depuis.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait besoin d'elle, même si ce n'était pas facile pour lui de l'admettre, mais il ne connaissait strictement rien aux enfants, qu'ils soient bébés ou plus âgés.

Si Bradley était sa chair et son sang, alors il aurait besoin qu'elle lui apprenne tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur son fils, et cela même s'il engageait une nounou. Une assistante maternelle pourrait changer les couches et chauffer les biberons, mais elle ne connaîtrait pas la marque des petits pots préférée de Bradley, ne saurait pas s'il était chatouilleux, ne pourrait pas lui dire ce qui le faisait rire ou pleurer.

Elle, en revanche, savait tout cela. Elle avait passé ces derniers mois à apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son fils.

Son fils hypothétique.

Il ne servait à rien de s'emballer, il devait attendre les résultats des tests.

Les Masen étaient très famille, ce qui signifiait que même s'il se retrouvait en droit de réclamer la garde du bébé, jamais il n'envisagerait de rayer Bella de la vie de Bradley. Celui-ci aurait besoin de sa tante maternelle autant que d'un père et de ses oncles et tantes paternels.

Par conséquent, il devait veiller à faire d'Isabella son alliée, plutôt que son ennemie. Et mieux valait commencer dès maintenant.

— Essayons d'éviter les menaces et de parler bataille juridique, d'accord ? Du moins, pour l'instant. Si vous réfléchissez un instant à ma proposition, vous vous rendrez compte que c'est le mieux à faire pour tout le monde.

Il lui lança un regard et constata qu'elle le dévisageait, le sourcil haussé.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, ironique. Et comment êtes-vous parvenu à cette conclusion ?

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il reporta son attention sur la route.

— Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est que pour quelques semaines, et cela nous donnera l'occasion, à Bradley et à moi, de mieux nous connaître.

Non, ce n'était pas exactement cela. Quel meilleur mot pour exprimer le rapprochement avec sa possible progéniture ?

— De créer un lien.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit ses lèvres s'affiner, ce qu'il interpréta comme une approbation réticente. Il avait marqué un point… mais contrarié Bella au passage.

— Et moi ? dit-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

— Vous ? Je vous ai déjà dit que Bradley et vous pouviez emménager chez moi. J'ai beaucoup d'espace, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Vous pourrez bénéficier de votre propre chambre, et avoir la maison pour vous durant la journée, pendant que je suis au bureau.

— Et ma vie à Denver ? J'ai un travail moi aussi, vous savez. Une société, des employés à diriger, des engagements à tenir.

Il secoua la tête, et réajusta ses mains sur le volant.

— Je suis navré, dit-il, en s'excusant. Quel est votre travail ?

Comment ne s'était-il pas posé la question avant ? Il fallait sans doute mettre cela sur le compte de son état de choc, après qu'on lui avait planté un bébé de quatre mois dans les bras. Littéralement.

Maintenant qu'ils abordaient le sujet, il se rendit compte qu'une vérification du profil d'Isabella serait sage. Dès qu'il retournerait au bureau, il demanderait à un détective d'effectuer quelques recherches très discrètes sur sa vie, à la fois privée et professionnelle.

Tant qu'il y était, il ferait mener une enquête sur sa sœur, aussi. Elle était peut-être décédée, mais un enquêteur habile devrait au moins pouvoir déterminer si elle avait bien été à Denver en même temps que lui. Si elle avait fréquenté régulièrement le club où Bella prétendait qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et s'il y avait d'autres candidats à la paternité tapis dans l'ombre.

Et avant même que le Dr Cullen l'appelle avec les résultats, une petite recherche lui donnerait une idée de la situation financière d'Isabella. Pour savoir s'il était plus ou moins probable qu'elle se serve de l'enfant de sa défunte sœur comme un moyen de lui soutirer quelques millions.

— Je suis organisatrice d'événements, dit-elle sans se douter des pensées et des plans qui se tramaient en silence dans son esprit.

— Et vous possédez votre propre société ?

— Oui. Je n'ai que quelques employés, mais les vacances de fin d'année sont une période chargée pour nous. Je peux à peine me permettre de m'absenter une nuit, alors une semaine ou deux…

Il décida d'ignorer la dernière partie de sa déclaration — temporairement, du moins.

— Quel est le nom de votre société ? demanda-t-il, soucieux de montrer son intérêt.

Apparemment, il se montrait trop gentil trop vite, car elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

— It's Your Party.

— Joli, dit-il tandis qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

— Merci.

— Etes-vous spécialisée dans un domaine particulier ?

— Pas vraiment. Ou du moins, pas encore. Nous n'avons ouvert nos portes qu'il y a trois ans, nous cherchons encore notre équilibre, et travaillons à bâtir notre réputation à Denver.

— J'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de fêtes de Noël à préparer ?

— Absolument. Novembre et décembre sont de très bons mois pour nous, heureusement.

Lorsqu'il la vit sourire, une douce chaleur l'envahit.

Pas de doute, Isabella Swan était une femme diablement séduisante. S'ils s'étaient rencontrés en d'autres circonstances, il aurait déjà tenté une approche, à coup sûr. Il lui aurait proposé de prendre un verre. Lui aurait décoché son sourire charmeur… celui qui dévoilait ses fossettes et ses dents blanches dignes d'une publicité pour dentifrice.

Mais il ne pouvait pas séduire Isabella, n'est-ce pas ? Non seulement à cause de la nouvelle qu'elle lui avait annoncée, avec le tact d'un boxeur poids lourd soit dit en passant, mais aussi parce qu'il avait la nette impression qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser aisément charmer.

Contrairement à sa sœur. Ce qui le ramenait à l'obstacle de sa possible paternité.

— Vous avez déjà organisé un mariage ? demanda-t-il, revenant à l'idée qui avait précédemment germé dans son esprit.

Elle sembla déroutée, mais répondit assez volontiers :

— Quelques-uns. J'en ai organisé de petits, toute seule, surtout à mes débuts dans le métier. Et quelques autres plus importants, lorsque j'ai embauché du personnel.

Il mit son clignotant et tourna à gauche, pour emprunter une route qui les éloignerait de Masen Ridge. Il espérait qu'elle serait trop distraite pour le remarquer.

— Il y a beaucoup de travail, j'imagine.

Elle rit.

— Oh ! oui. Surtout quand on traite avec une mariée tendue ou des membres de la famille qui veulent absolument mettre leur grain de sel.

— Mais vous aimez ça ? Ça ne vous dérangerait pas d'en organiser un autre ?

Elle sembla de plus en plus désarçonnée, et son regard étonné se fixa sur lui.

— Bien sûr que non. C'est mon métier, et j'adore ça.

Pendant une seconde, elle le fixa les yeux plissés.

— Pourquoi posez-vous autant de questions sur mon activité ?

— Je ne peux pas être simplement curieux ? dit-il en s'écartant de la route principale pour rejoindre un chemin beaucoup plus étroit et privé.

Elle était si prise dans leur conversation qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer l'absence totale de circulation et la rudesse du terrain, mélange de neige, de poussière et de pierres.

— En fait, dit-elle, je doute que vous soyez jamais « simplement curieux ».

Il sourit. Ils s'étaient rencontrés depuis quelques heures à peine, et elle le connaissait déjà bien.

— Vous avez sans doute raison. La vérité, c'est que j'ai une sœur sur le point de se marier. Demi-sœur, pour être précis. Son fiancé et elle envisageaient de se marier à Noël, mais ils ont passé tant de temps à tergiverser que je doute qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils veulent à présent.

Le véhicule tout-terrain montait à présent une côte difficile.

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle, se rendant enfin compte qu'il ne les avait pas reconduits au manoir, comme promis.

— Donc, je me disais que vous pourriez parler avec Rosalie, poursuivit-il, éludant délibérément sa question. Peut-être pourriez-vous lui donner quelques tuyaux, et l'aider à apaiser sa nervosité de future mariée.

— J'en serais ravie. Elle peut m'appeler quand elle le souhaite, mais…

Elle s'agita sur son siège quand la maison apparut dans leur champ de vision.

— Ce n'est pas Masen Ridge. Je me trompe ? Où sommes-nous ?

Il garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le vaste garage de deux voitures, situé à quelques mètres de la maison. Les deux bâtiments étaient de bois teinté de noir qui se mariait merveilleusement avec le décor montagneux alentour.

Elle avait tort en disant qu'ils n'étaient pas à Masen Ridge. La maison n'était pas reliée au complexe, mais la petite parcelle de terre sur laquelle elle était bâtie faisait partie du domaine des Masen.

Il appuya sur une télécommande pour ouvrir une des vastes portes de garage.

— Nous sommes chez moi, dit-il. Je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire visiter la maison, pour que vous puissiez vous faire votre propre opinion avant de refuser tout net mon invitation.

Il devinait, à ses lèvres pincées et à ses narines frémissantes, qu'elle était à deux doigts de bondir. Sa seule chance d'éviter une explosion totale était qu'elle ne veuille pas réveiller Bradley, endormi à l'arrière, en se lançant dans une diatribe enflammée.

Il vit sa mâchoire se tendre, comme si elle serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de crier.

— Une invitation, répéta-t-elle d'un ton acide. Vous vouliez dire, une _sommation_ ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors le verdict?<strong>

**Une petite review ?**

**Petite surprise la suite tout de suite ^^**

**bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut salut, j'espère que vous avez aimé le précédent ^^**

**Place à la suite ^^**

* * *

><p>- 5 -<p>

— Donc, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous nous _ordonnez _de séjourner ici.

Dans le salon, les bûches crépitaient dans la cheminée, et le soleil d'après-midi projetait une belle lumière rosée sur les arbres aux cimes enneigées et les pentes montagneuses immaculées. La baie vitrée orientée à l'ouest permettait d'apprécier le spectacle à sa juste valeur.

Après avoir sorti Bradley de son siège, Edward avait fait visiter le rez-de-chaussée à Bella, qui continuait à fulminer. Le bébé était à présent installé sur une couverture, à même le sol. Sa couche était changée, son biberon avalé. Il jouait tour à tour avec son petit pied et avec un hochet en plastique qu'Isabella avait sorti de son sac à malices.

Elle était de l'autre côté de la pièce, en train de bouillir, apparemment. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa taille et tapait littéralement du pied.

— Ce n'est pas un ordre, dit-il, faisant de son mieux pour la calmer.

Certes, il pouvait la forcer à faire ce qu'il voulait, mais il préférait qu'elle reste avec lui de son plein gré. Ou du moins, qu'elle ne se comporte pas en adversaire.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine américaine, prit deux verres à vin sur un rail au-dessus de l'îlot central et sortit une bouteille de son merlot préféré.

— Je vous _demande_ de rester ici pendant quelque temps, dit-il, d'une voix douce et, espérait-il, convaincante sans être condescendante. Pour que je puisse être plus près de Bradley. Pour apprendre à le connaître à travers vous, pour vous connaître aussi, et en apprendre davantage sur votre sœur.

Et pour garder un œil sur eux, accessoirement. S'ils étaient sous son toit, il pourrait s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide, comme aller voir la presse pour avoir son quart d'heure de gloire, ou demander une somme conséquente en échange de son silence.

Il remplit les verres et les porta dans le salon. Il en tendit un à Bella, et fut surpris qu'elle l'accepte sans broncher — ou qu'elle ne le lui jette pas au visage.

— Si Bradley est vraiment mon fils, alors je serai content d'avoir passé ce temps avec lui. Des moments en privé, avant que le reste du monde n'apprenne que je l'ai conçu avec une femme dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Et que je n'ai découvert son existence que deux mois _après_ la mort de sa mère.

Elle se rembrunit, et il regretta aussitôt ses paroles brutales. Indépendamment de ce qu'il ressentait envers la femme qui lui avait caché l'existence de son fils durant quatre mois… ou plutôt treize, si l'on y ajoutait les neuf mois de grossesse, il devait garder à l'esprit qu'elle était la sœur d'Isabella, et que celle-ci l'aimait.

Il avala une gorgée de vin, et fut content qu'elle en fasse autant.

— Vous savez, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point les médias peuvent être indélicats envers une famille comme la mienne. Nous sommes dans le viseur de leur téléobjectif vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Ils ne nous laissent que très peu d'intimité, et transforment le moindre événement en une véritable campagne de publicité — pour leur bénéfice, et non le nôtre. Ils sont particulièrement doués pour inventer des scandales à partir de petits riens.

Passant les mains dans ses cheveux, il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

— Si les gens apprenaient pourquoi vous êtes ici, avant même que nous n'ayons des nouvelles du médecin, les gros titres de tous les torchons du pays feraient de moi un père indigne, et de votre sœur une femme vénale qui a fait en sorte de tomber enceinte d'un riche héritier.

Elle sembla réfléchir, faisant tourner son verre dans sa main. Les flammes de la cheminée se reflétaient dans le liquide bordeaux, et jetaient des ombres sur sa silhouette élancée, tandis que le soleil couchant qui filtrait par la fenêtre soulignait les nuances d'or et de cuivre de ses cheveux.

Il eut soudain envie de les toucher, pour voir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air.

— Le fait que je séjourne chez vous, que je vive sous votre toit, cela ne provoquera-t-il pas une frénésie médiatique tout aussi folle que si je rentrais à Denver et que quelqu'un découvrait par hasard la filiation de Bradley ?

Elle marquait un point.

— Nous serons aussi discrets que possible, mais si l'on vous pose la question, vous êtes une amie de la famille. Une amie de la famille et son fils, qui vivent chez moi plutôt qu'à l'hôtel. Nous pouvons même faire comme si vous étiez une cliente, et je pourrais vivre dans mes quartiers au manoir pour que vous puissiez avoir toute la maison pour vous.

Elle semblait sceptique, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas s'attarder sur ce point pour passer à une autre de ses préoccupations.

— Concernant votre société, je ne sais pas durant combien de temps vous vous êtes absentée après la mort de votre sœur, mais je pense que les gens comprendraient si vous aviez besoin d'une période de deuil un peu plus longue. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Rosalie est vraiment en train de préparer son mariage. Je suis certain qu'elle adorerait avoir l'aide d'une professionnelle, et nous pourrions nous arranger pour que votre séjour ici se transforme en voyage d'affaires.

Elle regarda son verre avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

— Etes-vous sûr que votre sœur n'a pas engagé quelqu'un, déjà ? Je veux dire, c'est une Masen, après tout, et elle peut s'offrir les meilleurs. A mon avis, elle a dû commencer par recruter une professionnelle.

— Je ne peux pas vous le garantir à cent pour cent, mais je n'ai pas entendu dire qu'elle avait embauché quelqu'un, en tout cas.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il termina son verre et le posa sur la table basse.

— Si cela peut vous rassurer, je vais l'appeler tout de suite.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se dirigeait déjà vers le téléphone sans fil posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

En toute franchise, il n'avait pas prévu de mentionner à qui que ce soit la soudaine apparition d'Isabella, encore moins ses affirmations perturbantes, mais sa famille découvrirait sa présence tôt ou tard, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait prendre quelques jours de congé ou l'amener au manoir sans que ses frères et sœurs le bombardent de questions. Parfois, ils étaient pires que la presse.

Il appela Rosalie. Sa sœur décrocha au bout de trois sonneries.

— Salut, petite sœur, c'est Edward, dit-il d'un ton enjoué. J'ai une question à te poser. Tu as choisi une organisatrice, pour ton mariage ?

Une seconde plus tard, il levait les pouces avec enthousiasme à l'intention de Bella.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'en engager une ? Je considérerais cela comme une faveur personnelle, à vrai dire.

— S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne me demandes pas d'engager une de tes bimbos d'un soir pour organiser mon mariage ! répondit Rosalie.

Il ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou être offensé par la piètre opinion que sa sœur avait de ses conquêtes habituelles. Sans doute méritait-il sa réputation.

Mais, alors que son côté séducteur ne l'avait jamais dérangé auparavant, il se surprit à éprouver un pincement au cœur. Etait-ce de la culpabilité ? de l'embarras ? Il n'aurait su le dire. En tout cas, il n'appréciait pas du tout cette sensation.

En regardant les cheveux lisses d'Isabella, son pull et son pantalon de ville, ses chaussures élégantes et néanmoins confortables, il eut la certitude que Rose ne la prendrait jamais pour une bimbo. Ni pour une de ses distractions temporaires.

— Non, répondit-il fermement. C'est une professionnelle très talentueuse, et j'ai besoin de lui donner une excellente raison de rester à Masen Ridge pendant quelques semaines.

— Pourquoi ? demanda sa sœur du tac au tac.

— C'est une longue histoire, dit-il en fixant le sol. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Alors, tu es intéressée ? Acceptes-tu au moins de lui parler ?

— Bien sûr. Franchement, ce serait un soulagement d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiète des détails à ma place, pour une fois. Et quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emmet avec qui je pourrais parler du mariage. Au point où il en est, je crois qu'il m'épouserait dans les îles Galápagos si je le lui demandais, rien que pour être enfin marié.

— Génial, répondit-il, soulagé. Toutes les deux, vous pourrez convenir d'un rendez-vous plus tard, mais, pour l'instant, est-ce que tu veux bien lui annoncer la nouvelle toi-même ?

Il tendit le téléphone à Bella. L'air réticent, elle prit le combiné.

Il ne pouvait entendre l'autre partie de la conversation, mais il y eut beaucoup de sons affirmatifs et de hochements de tête.

— D'accord, dit Bella au bout de quelques instants. J'en serais ravie, merci.

Elle coupa la communication, et lui rendit l'appareil. Il savait que l'échange s'était bien passé, pourtant elle arborait un air curieusement neutre.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Apparemment, je déjeune avec votre sœur demain, pour discuter de l'organisation de son mariage.

— Excellent.

Elle le regarda remettre le téléphone sur sa base, puis prendre la bouteille de vin pour se resservir. Son verre à elle était encore plein.

Excellent, avait-il dit ? Pour lui, peut-être. Pour elle, ce n'était pas si sûr. Elle était venue à Aspen en quête d'un père pour son neveu, pas d'une nouvelle mission.

Devait-elle aider Rosalie Masen à préparer son mariage, ou annuler le déjeuner imprévu qu'elle venait d'accepter à l'instant ? Elle pourrait tout à fait plaider la folie temporaire, car non seulement sa journée, mais sa vie entière prenaient une tournure irréelle et semblaient lui échapper totalement.

D'un autre côté, il s'agissait du mariage d'une Masen. Rien de moins.

Les organisateurs d'événements supplieraient, voleraient, tueraient pour prendre en charge un mariage de célébrité, et on venait de lui en offrir un sur un plateau d'argent. Même si les Masen ne la payaient pas un cent, ajouter ce mariage à son CV pourrait donner un énorme coup de pouce à sa société. En plus des goûters d'anniversaire et des bar-mitsva, elle pourrait prétendre à l'organisation de garden-parties, d'anniversaires haut de gamme, et même d'autres mariages de personnes en vue.

L'idée était si enivrante que, pendant une seconde, elle ne put respirer, et des étoiles explosèrent devant ses yeux.

Elle se força à respirer avant de faire quelque chose de vraiment embarrassant, comme s'évanouir alors qu'Edward était à moins d'un mètre, en train de siroter son merlot. Elle tirait des plans sur la comète, et donnait une importance tout à fait démesurée à la situation. Pour le moment, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple déjeuner avec la sœur d'Edward… si toutefois elle décidait d'y aller. Il fallait qu'elle fasse son choix.

Elle redressa les épaules, puis fixa Edward.

— Je vais passer la nuit ici, et rencontrer votre sœur demain, mais je ne vous promets rien de plus.

— Ça me paraît bien, dit-il avec un haussement nonchalant d'épaules. Cela dit, je pense qu'une fois que vous aurez discuté avec Rose, vous vous direz que rester à Masen Ridge pour quelques semaines n'est pas la plus mauvaise idée du monde. Et au cas où vous seriez inquiète de perdre de l'argent pendant que vous êtes loin de Denver, soyez assurée que nous vous rémunérerons pour vos services. Généreusement, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Accepter de passer la nuit dans la maison d'Edward Masen et le faire étaient deux choses entièrement différentes, Bella le constata très vite.

Pour commencer, elle avait prévu des bagages pour un voyage d'une journée, pas plus. Elle n'avait assez de biberons et de couches que pour tenir quelques heures. Et encore.

Ensuite, elle n'avait rien pris pour elle. Ni chemise de nuit, ni brosse à dents, ni démaquillant. Et comme elle n'avait pas de tenue de rechange, cela signifiait qu'elle devrait remettre les vêtements qu'elle avait sur le dos pour son déjeuner avec Rosalie, le lendemain.

Cela suffisait à lui faire reconsidérer sa décision.

— Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, dit-elle devant la chambre d'amis qu'Edward leur avait attribuée.

Bradley y était paisiblement endormi. Il s'était assoupi en finissant son biberon, et ne s'était pas agité pendant qu'elle avait changé sa couche. Evidemment, Edward n'avait pas de berceau ni rien qui ressemble même de loin au nécessaire pour un bébé, et ils avaient dû improviser.

Une couverture douce sur le sol dans un angle de la pièce, entourée d'oreillers et de quelques coussins provenant du luxueux canapé d' Edward, et Bradley serait en sécurité, même s'il se réveillait dans les heures suivantes, ce qui était hautement improbable.

— Ce n'est pas mal, non ? demanda Edward derrière elle. Je veux dire, ça ne ressemble pas à grand-chose, mais il est suffisamment en sécurité ?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

— Oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête, ça ira. Il ne bouge pas beaucoup quand il dort. L'important est de faire en sorte qu'il ne roule pas et qu'aucun objet ne le blesse s'il se réveille.

En la reconduisant au rez-de-chaussée de son élégant chalet, il demanda :

— Alors pourquoi pensez-vous que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ?

— Je ne parlais pas du sommeil de Bradley, mais du fait de rester ici. Je n'avais pas prévu de passer la nuit ailleurs que chez moi. Je ne suis préparée à dormir _nulle part_, encore moins avec vous.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand elle se rendit du double sens de ses paroles, et se hâta de poursuivre, espérant qu'il n'avait rien remarqué :

— Bradley n'a presque plus de couches et de biberons, je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange …

Elle fourra les mains dans ses poches, et regarda sa tenue.

— Même si arrivons au bout de la nuit sans encombre, que je dors dans mes vêtements et que je ne me démaquille pas, je vais avoir l'air d'une sans-abri quand je rencontrerai votre sœur.

Il esquissa un sourire.

— Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez.

Il lui passa un bloc-notes et un stylo par-dessus le comptoir de la cuisine.

— Notez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Soyez aussi précise que possible — les marques, les quantités, la taille de vos vêtements et votre pointure. Tout sera livré ce soir, ainsi que votre voiture.

— Ma voiture ?

Elle leva la tête, et fixa ses yeux vert et son visage aux traits harmonieux.

— Etes-vous sûr que vous voulez la faire amener ici ? N'avez-vous pas peur que je m'enfuie au milieu de la nuit avec Bradley ?

— Votre visite est peut-être liée à des circonstances particulières, mais vous êtes malgré tout une invitée, pas une prisonnière. D'ailleurs, vous m'avez promis de rester jusqu'à demain, et je vous fais confiance.

— Pourquoi ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

Elle pouvait très bien être une croqueuse de diamants, elle savait qu'il l'en soupçonnait.

Il haussa les épaules.

— A mon avis, une femme qui prend une journée de congé et fait quatre heures de route pour m'annoncer que j'ai un enfant dont je ne sais rien — en théorie, du moins —, uniquement parce qu'elle a le sentiment que c'est le mieux à faire, peut être crue sur parole.

Après une dernière gorgée de vin, il reposa son verre et ajouta :

— Et vous savez ce qu'on dit : « Sois proche de tes amis, et plus encore de tes ennemis. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors le verdict?<strong>

**Une petite review, pour donner votre avis?**

**Bisous**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à toute^^**

**Je sais, je sais je vous ais laissé sans nouvelle depuis un moment, mais j'avais des exams, puis un déménagement, ensuite le net qui ne passait pas chez mes parents, en gros tout pour m'empêcher de publier. Mais je suis de retour avec DEUX oui Deux nouveaux chapitres^^!**

**Je vais donc arrêter mon blabla! Merci pour vos review, alerts, favoris etc.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Attention: je ne suis pas l'auteur, l'auteur de cette magnifique histoire est Heidi Betts et les personnages sont ceux de Stephenie Meyer, il joue les acteurs dans cette fic lool**

* * *

><p>- 6 -<p>

Le lendemain matin, Bradley avait tiré Bella de son lit à une heure matinale, mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait réveillée. Elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi, à la vérité. Après avoir tourné et viré pendant la moitié de la nuit, elle avait cessé de chercher le sommeil et était restée simplement allongée, laissant ses pensées et ses angoisses l'envahir.

A présent, fraîchement douchée, elle fixait la collection de vêtements et d'accessoires qui jonchaient le lit. Si c'était un exemple de la façon dont Edward traitait ses ennemis, elle songeait sincèrement à devenir son amie la plus chère et la plus proche.

Comme promis, la veille au soir, un employé de Masen Ridge avait apporté tout ce qui figurait sur sa liste, et bien plus encore.

Il avait livré un dîner pour deux provenant d'un des restaurants les plus sélects de Masen Ridge, une multitude de sacs de différentes boutiques, et garé sa vieille voiture dans l'allée. Edward avait remercié l'employé avec un hochement de tête et ce qui ressemblait à un pourboire de cinquante dollars, détail qu'elle avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer.

Evidemment, elle savait, comme tout le monde, que les Masen étaient fortunés. C'était un peu comme dire qu'il y avait du sable dans le Sahara.

Et si elle avait été ignorante de leur richesse avant d'arriver à Aspen, la vue de Masen Ridge Resort lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille. Qu'Edward se comporte comme un prince et qu'il ait une maison splendide était simplement la cerise sur le gâteau.

Et même si elle se considérait comme une personne généreuse, et qu'elle laissait toujours des pourboires dans les hôtels et les restaurants, elle n'avait pas de billet de cinquante dollars dans son portefeuille pour les urgences. Et encore moins un billet en plus pour remercier un parfait étranger de lui avoir rendu service.

Edward n'avait pas non plus été avare envers Bradley et elle. Le vanity dans la salle de bains était plein, et les comptoirs de la cuisine ressemblaient à un magasin bien fourni. Quand aux vêtements étalés sur le lit, on aurait dit la garde-robe d'une femme essayant de trouver la parfaite tenue pour une soirée retrouvailles de lycée.

Un nouveau pull et un pantalon de rechange auraient amplement suffi, mais il avait apparemment demandé un exemplaire de chaque vêtement, dans chaque boutique du complexe. Il y avait des robes, des jupes, des pantalons, des chemises, des pulls et des T-shirts à manches courtes et à manches longues. Et même des chaussures et des sous-vêtements.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être impressionnée ou intimidée par le pouvoir dont il disposait manifestement il claquait des doigts, et les gens accouraient. Il disait « sautez », et les gens répondaient « depuis quelle hauteur ? ».

Si les tests sanguins démontraient que Bradley était son fils — et elle n'avait pas de doute là-dessus, à moins que Jessica lui ait menti pendant toute la dernière année de sa vie — et qu'il décidait de se battre pour obtenir sa garde, elle n'aurait aucune chance.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, et ses mains tremblaient littéralement pendant qu'elle s'habillait à la hâte. Elle n'avait peut-être ni son pouvoir, ni sa fortune, ni même ses droits biologiques, mais elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour garder Bradley dans sa vie.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi avant de faire ce voyage jusqu'à Aspen, et elle commençait à le regretter. Elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu'il ne lui serait pas possible d'exiger la garde exclusive de Bradley, quand les résultats ADN arriveraient. Cette idée ne fit rien pour calmer l'angoisse sourde qui montait en elle. Elle ferait n'importe quoi, en tout cas, pour voir le bébé et passer du temps avec lui de façon régulière.

Edward lui accorderait certainement un droit de visite. C'était peut-être un Masen, habitué à obtenir ce qu'il voulait et à diriger les gens comme des pions sur un échiquier, mais il n'était pas cruel, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'invoquerait pas ses droits parentaux pour l'exclure de la vie de Bradley. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle ne connaissait pas précisément les symptômes d'une crise de panique, mais si la respiration courte, les mains moites et le bourdonnement dans les oreilles étaient des signes, elle était peut-être sur le point d'en faire une.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Les résultats n'arriveraient pas avant des semaines, et ce n'était pas comme si Edward allait lui prendre Bradley et fuir avec lui. Etant donné qu'il n'avait même pas encore porté l'enfant — volontairement, du moins —, il espérait sans doute que les résultats soient négatifs, pour se laver les mains de toute cette affaire et retourner sans regret à sa vie si divertissante de play-boy.

En attendant, elle avait un déjeuner d'affaires. Un déjeuner qui la rendait inexplicablement nerveuse. Cela l'angoissait presque autant que l'idée de sortir enfin de la chambre et de tomber nez à nez avec son hôte.

Il lui avait fallu jusqu'à sa dernière once de sang-froid pour aller au bout de la soirée, la veille. Surtout après qu'ils eurent déballé les sacs provenant de Masen Ridge, et qu'il eut apporté les assiettes dans la salle à manger pour dîner avec elle.

Ce qu'elle avait vraiment eu envie de faire, c'était de courir à l'étage et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Bradley. Enfoncer la tête sous le couvre-lit de satin, et ne pas ressortir jusqu'au lendemain.

Faire l'autruche lui semblait une vraie bonne idée, comparée au fait d'être en sa présence. Elle devait bien l'admettre, il l'intimidait. Non seulement il était très fortuné, mais il était aussi grand, musclé, et aussi séduisant qu'un acteur de cinéma.

Oh ! elle n'avait pas été le moins du monde intimidée à l'idée d'affronter l'homme qui avait involontairement mis sa sœur enceinte et laissé un enfant sans père.

Pas plus qu'elle ne s'était sentie nerveuse devant sa secrétaire surprotectrice, ou en s'asseyant dans son bureau en attendant son arrivée, pour lui annoncer sans détour sa paternité.

Elle ne s'était même pas inquiétée quand il avait insisté pour qu'ils passent des tests sanguins sur-le-champ, même si cela impliquait de monter dans la voiture d'un quasi-étranger, pour une destination inconnue, sans témoins.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait fait de plus intelligent, d'ailleurs.

Et puis, quelque part en route, la situation s'était renversée. Ce n'était plus elle qui contrôlait les choses, mais lui. A présent, elle était totalement hors de son élément, et il la manipulait aussi facilement qu'une marionnette.

Elle se sentait à sa merci. Pas seulement parce qu'elle résidait sous son toit, mais parce qu'elle savait à quel point il lui serait facile de lui prendre Bradley, s'il le voulait.

Ce qui l'amenait à s'interroger. Ce déjeuner avec sa sœur était-il une bonne chose… ou une erreur monumentale ?

Avec un soupir, elle jeta un dernier regard à la pièce pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié, puis elle prit ses affaires et mit Bradley dans ses bras. Sans bruit, elle descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre le salon.

Edward était déjà dans la cuisine, prêt à commencer

sa journée. Mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, puisqu'il était 10 heures passées. La veille, il lui avait dit de prendre son temps pour se préparer ils iraient tous les deux au manoir juste avant qu'elle aille voir Rosalie.

Mais, aujourd'hui, il portait une tenue de travail plus classique. Au lieu d'un pull chaud et épais, d'un jean confortable et de chaussures de randonnée, il portait un costume bleu sombre qui tirait vers le noir, une chemise rouge vif, et des chaussures vernies.

Elle n'en savait pas suffisamment sur la haute couture pour reconnaître les marques à l'œil nu, mais elle était prête à parier qu'aucun de ses vêtements ne provenait d'un magasin ordinaire. Chacun d'eux portait sans doute un nom chic comme Gucci, Valentino ou Armani.

Son propre ensemble, fourni par une des boutiques de luxe du complexe, était tout aussi élégant. Même si elle n'était pas familière de la marque, elle devinait qu'il était très onéreux. Le simple fait de le porter l'intimidait, et la rendait nerveuse. Ce n'était pas le genre de vêtements que l'on avait envie de salir ou d'abîmer, or, quand on avait un bébé de quatre mois dont le passe-temps favori était de mâcher sa manche ou de cracher sur son épaule, le risque était grand pour que cela se produise.

— Bonjour, dit Edward d'une voix profonde.

Lorsqu'il avança vers elle, une tasse de café dans la main, elle huma une soudaine bouffée de son eau de toilette. C'était un parfum frais et boisé, qui lui rappelait exactement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient — un magnifique flanc de montagne parsemé de sapins et couvert d'une neige étincelante.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que l'odeur des arbres pouvait être sexy, pourtant la fragrance de forêt d'hiver qu'il portait la faisait chanceler. Et ses cheveux ondulés, son visage rasé de frais et son allure de professionnel dynamique ne faisaient qu'accroître son trouble.

Elle déglutit, et resserra son étreinte sur le bébé, tandis que son ventre se nouait d'excitation et de… oh, mauvais signe… désir.

— Café ? proposa-t-il.

Heureusement, il ne pouvait pas se douter de la guerre qui faisait rage entre son esprit raisonnable et son traître de corps.

Elle déglutit de nouveau, humectant ses lèvres sèches avant de répondre :

— Non, merci.

Elle était déjà assez nerveuse comme ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de caféine en plus.

Il finit sa tasse puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, il lui retira ses deux sacs de l'épaule, et les porta jusqu'au garage.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau d' Edward, Tanya, son assistante, était en compagnie d'une charmante jeune femme aux formes pulpeuses, perchée sur le bord du bureau. Elle portait une chemise de soie émeraude avec un pantalon beige, et ses cheveux blonds coupés en dégradé effleuraient ses épaules. Dès qu'elle vit Bella, elle descendit du bureau et sourit.

— Bonjour, dit-elle, les saluant tous les deux.

Puis, passant devant Edward, elle tendit la main à Bella.

— Vous devez être l'organisatrice de mariage.

— Isabella Swan. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle Masen.

— En fait, c'est Hale. Je n'ai découvert que j'étais une Masen que récemment, mais ma famille m'adore quand même. Pas vrai ? dit-elle en lançant un regard amusé à Edward.

— Est-ce que nous avons le choix ? dit-il.

Son beau visage viril demeurait impassible, mais son regard émeraude brilla d'une affection sincère.

Loin d'être offensée, sa sœur sourit.

— Non.

Elle se retourna vers Bella.

— Mais peu importe mon nom, parce que vous allez m'appeler Rosalie. Et qui est cet adorable petit garçon ? demanda-t-elle en fixant Bradley.

Perché sur la hanche de Bella, Bradley battit des jambes quand Rosalie chatouilla une de ses joues roses et rebondies.

En s'éclaircissant la gorge, Edward avança et posa une main au bas du dos de Bella. Le contact innocent n'aurait pas dû provoquer des courants d'électricité le long de son dos, mais ce fut pourtant le cas.

— Allons dans mon bureau une minute, vous voulez bien ? murmura-t-il à voix basse, en lançant à sa sœur un regard entendu.

Même si elle avait tout à coup du mal à respirer et que ses jambes semblaient en plomb, Bella parvint à les suivre.

Edward s'installa à son bureau, et Rosalie sur une chaise face à lui. Bella décida d'allonger Bradley sur un canapé pour lui ôter sa combinaison.

Calé dans son fauteuil, Edward tapota ses doigts contre ses lèvres, songeant à la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet.

— En temps normal, dit-il, je préférerais passer cela sous silence, mais puisque le sujet arrivera forcément sur le tapis durant votre déjeuner, et que je ne veux pas que Bella s'inquiète de vendre la mèche sans le vouloir, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous te mettions dans la confidence.

Rosalie haussa un sourcil, regardant Edward, puis Bella, puis encore Edward.

— D'accord, répondit-elle prudemment.

— Et puisque tu es ma sœur — une Masen, à présent —, j'attends de toi que cela reste entre nous trois. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'avoir des fuites. Les conséquences seraient astronomiques.

Sa sœur fit la moue.

— Tu commences à m'inquiéter. Viens-en au fait.

— Il y a une chance pour que…

Il regarda brièvement Bella, qui portait le bébé sur ses genoux, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre :

— Il y a une chance pour que Bradley soit mon fils.

Voilà, il venait de prononcer à voix haute les mots qu'il ne s'était même pas autorisé à envisager jusqu'à maintenant.

Pendant une seconde, sa sœur ne répondit pas. Puis elle cligna des yeux et les observa de nouveau tour à tour, Bella et lui. Ou peut-être était-ce l'enfant qu'elle avait regardé.

— Oh ! bonté divine, dit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

— Oui, je sais, dit-il en grimaçant.

— Tu es mon frère, et je t'aime, alors pardonne-moi de te dire ça, mais…

Elle secoua la tête.

— Il fallait bien que tu paies un jour tes frasques de tombeur.

— Je ne suis pas un tombeur, fit-il en grommelant.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Non, tu es simplement amateur de la gent féminine, et tu aimes essayer une nouvelle saveur chaque semaine.

Ce qui n'était qu'une façon créative de le traiter de cavaleur, songea-t-il, vexé. Mais avant qu'il puisse discuter ce point plus avant, Rosalie se leva pour se diriger droit vers le bébé.

— Cela veut dire que cet enfant pourrait être mon neveu ? Eh bien, il est vraiment très mignon. Puis-je ?

Bella hocha la tête et mit le bébé entre les bras de Rosalie.

— Il s'appelle Bradley.

— Bonjour, Bradley, dit Rosalie d'une voix aiguë et enfantine. Je suis ta tante Rose. Peut-être.

Edward s'avança vers elle.

— C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu saches ce qui se passe, dit-il. Il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un t'entende parler de lui comme de ton neveu. Tu ne peux pas le lier à moi ou au reste de la famille, en aucune manière, tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il est mon fils.

Rosalie hocha la tête, un geste qui pouvait être interprété comme une approbation, mais elle était surtout occupée à roucouler et à faire des sourires à Bradley. Avait-elle écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il avait dit ?

— C'est important, Rosalie, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Il commença à faire les cent pas.

— Nous avons déjà passé des tests, mais les résultats prendront au moins deux semaines.

Son instinct lui dictait d'accélérer les choses avec de l'argent. Signer un chèque généreux ou participer à la construction d'une nouvelle aile à l'hôpital local lui permettrait d'avoir les résultats plus vite, mais cela ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur une situation qu'il tenait à garder strictement confidentielle.

— J'ai invité Isabella à rester chez moi jusqu'à ce que nous soyons fixés.

Il cessa de marcher et fourra les mains dans ses poches.

— Mais elle s'inquiète d'être loin de son travail pendant une période aussi longue. Comme tu le sais, elle est organisatrice d'événements, elle a sa propre société à Denver. C'est là que tu entres en jeu.

Il s'arrêta devant sa sœur, et attendit qu'elle le regarde, pour être sûr d'avoir toute son attention.

— Je me suis dit que si nous pouvions l'engager pour organiser un événement sur place, cela la gênerait moins de rester ici.

Ce fut au tour de Bella de croiser les bras.

— Je suis dans la pièce, vous savez, dit-elle. Et cessez de faire pression sur elle. Je refuse que votre sœur, ou quiconque d'ailleurs, m'engage pour un travail alors que l'on n'a pas besoin de moi. Vous voulez seulement me garder sous surveillance en attendant les résultats des tests.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sans savoir s'il comptait s'excuser ou au contraire affirmer sa position, mais Rosalie intervint :

— En fait, je suis contente que vous soyez là, Isabella. J'ai vraiment un mariage à organiser, et le seul fait d'y penser me rend terriblement nerveuse. Allons déjeuner pour pouvoir en discuter en détail. Et si je décide au final de vous engager, ce sera parce que je le veux et que j'ai besoin de votre aide, soyez-en sûre, et pas parce qu' Edward me l'a demandé. Ça vous va ?

Bella réfléchit une seconde. Puis elle sembla se détendre, et laissa retomber ses mains. Elle regarda brièvement Edward avant de reporter son attention sur Rosalie et Bradley.

— D'accord, dit-elle doucement.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors le verdict?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut , tout de suite la suite ^^**

* * *

><p>- 7 -<p>

Elle qui avait été si nerveuse à l'idée de déjeuner avec la sœur d'Edward ne pouvait pas croire que le temps ait passé si vite. Elles avaient parlé de la météo, de leur enfance, et de tas d'autres sujets.

Pendant qu'elles picoraient dans leurs salades, Rosalie, avec un regard énamouré, lui avait raconté comment elle avait rencontré son futur époux, Emmet McCarthy.

En tant qu'avocat de la famille, c'était à lui qu'était revenue la tâche de lui annoncer la vérité sur sa filiation, après la mort d'Edward Masen sénior. Bella ne pouvait imaginer quel choc cela avait dû être, d'apprendre une information de cette importance si brusquement. Passer toute sa vie en pensant qu'un homme était son père, et se voir annoncer du jour au lendemain que c'était un autre homme, à présent décédé, qui l'était, cela devait être vraiment terrible.

Cela ressemblait un peu au choc d'apprendre par quelqu'un qui s'est introduit dans votre bureau que vous avez un enfant dont vous ne saviez rien, songea-t-elle avec une pointe de culpabilité.

Et même si elle n'avait pas prévu le moins du monde de parler d'elle-même, elle s'était mise sans s'en rendre compte à raconter à Rosalie sa relation chaotique avec sa sœur. Cela remontait à leur enfance, quand Jessica avait été la plus jolie des deux, et Bella la plus intelligente et qu'elles avaient semblé en constante compétition — pour gagner l'affection et l'attention de leurs parents, de leurs amis, puis de leurs petits amis.

Elle raconta ensuite l'aventure d'un soir entre Jessica et Edward, et les mois qui avaient suivi, jusqu'à la naissance de Bradley et la mort tragique de Jessica. Elle parla aussi de son besoin presque maladif de réparer les fautes de sa sœur.

Quand elle eut fini, presque une heure avait passé, et elle fut mortifiée d'avoir parlé autant. De s'être montrée si ouverte et spontanée. A sa décharge, elle s'était sentie extrêmement à l'aise avec Rosalie. C'était comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Toutefois, si elle appréciait réellement Rosalie, elle ne pouvait pas se rapprocher trop de la jeune femme. D'abord, elle était la sœur d'Edward, or elle n'était pas sûre de devenir amie avec lui, indépendamment de ses liens biologiques avec Bradley.

Ensuite, Rosalie allait devenir une cliente, et ce n'était jamais bon d'être trop à l'aise avec ses clientes. Surtout avec les futures mariées, car elles avaient tendance à être charmantes une minute et exécrables l'instant d'après.

Quand elles commencèrent enfin à parler mariage, elles sirotaient un café fort en attendant leur dessert.

Même si elle n'avait pas séjourné assez longtemps à Masen Ridge pour essayer les autres restaurants, elle trouvait que le Sky Lounge était un excellent choix pour un déjeuner de travail. Le bar-grill aux luxueux sièges de cuir était situé au sommet du manoir, et offrait une vue imprenable sur le complexe et sur les montagnes enneigées qui l'entouraient. Le panorama devait être magnifique le soir, quand le ciel était étoilé et que les lumières de la ville scintillaient.

Et si cet établissement était un simple bar avec un menu limité, alors les autres restaurants du complexe devaient vraiment valoir le détour. Bien sûr, déjeuner avec une Masen avait sans doute influencé la qualité du service et la grande discrétion dont elles avaient bénéficié.

Pendant le dessert, elle acheva de cerner les envies de Rosalie et lui proposa quelques idées pour le grand jour. Enfin, elles retournèrent ensemble au bureau d'Edward, Rosalie ayant proposé de la raccompagner pour qu'elles puissent continuer à discuter.

En chemin, elles allèrent chercher Bradley à la crèche aux couleurs vives située dans l'hôtel.

Elle avait rechigné à laisser le bébé à des inconnues, surtout pendant qu'elle était techniquement en territoire ennemi. Mais Rosalie lui avait assuré que le complexe employait les meilleures puéricultrices de l'état. Quand elle eut vu les équipements et rencontré quelques-unes des employées en charge des enfants de tous âges, elle avait finalement décidé que leur confier Bradley pour quelques heures, pendant qu'elle avait une conversation d'adulte avec la sœur d'Edward, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Enfin, les deux femmes arrivèrent au bureau de ce dernier. A la réception, Tanya les accueillit par un sourire.

— Vous pouvez entrer. Il vous attend.

Devant les doubles portes de chêne, Rosalie leur donna une rapide accolade, à elle ainsi qu'à Bradley.

— Merci infiniment pour vos précieux conseils. Je suis impatiente de dire à Emmet qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne serai plus hystérique quand nous aborderons le sujet de notre mariage. Il vous sera extrêmement reconnaissant, croyez-moi. Peut-être même vous enverra-t-il des fleurs, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

— Heureuse de pouvoir vous aider.

— Vous avez tous mes numéros, n'est-ce pas ? Et mon e-mail ? Et l'e-mail d' Emmet, au cas où ?

— Absolument, dit-elle en tapotant son sac à main. Tout est enregistré dans mon téléphone. Je vous contacte bientôt.

— Excellent.

Avec un large sourire, Rosalie lui donna une autre accolade avant de s'éloigner d'un pas léger.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Bella frappa à la porte d' Edward pour s'annoncer, puis entra. Il se détourna de son ordinateur et joignit les mains sur son bureau.

— Comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous ?

Etait-il inquiet, ou simplement curieux ?

— Bien. Très bien, même, dit-elle en s'asseyant et en installant Bradley sur ses genoux.

— Où avez-vous déjeuné ?

— Au Sky Lounge. Un endroit charmant.

— Bon choix. C'est un peu moins bondé la journée, surtout à cette époque de l'année.

— Excepté quelques personnes au bar, nous étions seules.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent tous deux silencieux. Enfin, il se leva.

— Si nous rentrions à la maison ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise.

— Vous pouvez faire ça ? Je veux dire, il n'est que 3 heures de l'après-midi. Ne devez-vous pas rester jusqu'à la fin de la journée ?

Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle avait prévu de passer le reste de l'après-midi, à présent que son déjeuner avec Rosalie était fini, mais elle n'avait certainement pas prévu qu'il laisse tout tomber pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il lui adressa un sourire satisfait, et elle sentit son ventre se nouer.

— Je peux faire ce que je veux, je suis le patron. Du moins, un des patrons. Et pendant que vous étiez avec ma sœur, j'ai pris des dispositions pour pouvoir m'absenter du bureau pendant quelque temps.

Il rangea des documents dans un luxueux attaché-case de cuir.

— Je peux abattre une bonne partie du travail depuis chez moi. Ainsi, mon emploi du temps sera plus souple et me permettra de passer du temps avec vous et Bradley.

Pendant un instant, elle ne dit rien. Elle se passa la pointe de la langue sur les lèvres, essayant de contrôler son pouls affolé.

Sa proposition la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle n'aurait pas vraiment su dire pourquoi. Etait-ce parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle le trouvait attirant, et pas seulement sur le plan physique ? Ou parce qu'elle allait passer beaucoup plus de temps avec lui qu'elle ne l'avait prévu initialement ?

— Vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire ça, dit-elle calmement.

Il haussa les épaules, contourna son bureau et s'arrêta à côté d'elle.

— Tout est arrangé. A présent, allons-y. Vous pourrez me raconter les détails de votre déjeuner avec Rosalie pendant que je prépare le dîner.

Une fois de plus, elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

— Vous cuisinez ?

— Je suis plein de surprises aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui adressa un autre sourire satisfait avant de prendre son sac et le sac à langer, en plus de son attaché-case. D'un geste de la main, il lui fit signe de le suivre.

— En fait, je ne cuisine pas souvent, mais je sais me débrouiller avec une casserole d'eau bouillante et une spatule.

Lorsqu'ils furent à la porte, il se tourna vers elle.

— Avant que nous ne partions, j'aimerais savoir une chose, dit-il à voix basse.

Sa poitrine se serra devant l'intensité de ses yeux sombres, et sa gorge se noua, l'empêchant de parler. En guise de réponse, elle hocha brièvement la tête.

— Est-ce que vous allez rester ici aider Rose pour son mariage, ou dois-je préparer une valise et vous suivre à Denver ?

Elle devinait, à son expression, qu'il trouvait la dernière option aussi séduisante qu'une épilation intégrale à la cire — mais qu'il le ferait s'il le fallait, pour la surveiller ainsi que Bradley, jusqu'à ce que les résultats des tests ADN lui parviennent.

Elle n'était toujours pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure option, mais elle avait pris sa décision pendant le déjeuner. Ou peut-être avait-elle simplement cessé de lutter contre l'obstination et la détermination qui semblaient être innées dans la famille Masen.

— Rosalie veut un petit mariage intime la veille de Noël, ici à Masen Ridge, ce qui ne nous laisse que quelques semaines pour tout organiser.

— Alors, vous allez rester ?

_Seigneur, faites que je ne le regrette pas,_ songea-t-elle, tandis que dans sa tête une toute petite voix dressait la liste de ses réserves et de ses doutes.

— Je reste.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Bella était toujours en haut, Edward apportait deux assiettes de pâtes dans le salon. Plutôt que de se placer à une extrémité de la longue table et Bella à l'autre, il avait installé les sets dans un coin, pour être plus près d'elle. Elle ne lui avait pas encore donné les détails de son déjeuner avec Rosalie, et il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Mais était-ce bien toute la vérité ?

La vérité était que Bella sentait vraiment bon. Une base d'agrumes, avec une note de fleurs des champs. Il l'avait remarqué quand elle était descendue le matin même, et qu'il s'était penché pour prendre ses sacs. Le parfum l'avait suivi tout le trajet jusqu'au manoir, et semblait avoir flotté dans son bureau longtemps après que Bella et Rosalie étaient parties déjeuner.

Oui, il voulait savoir de quoi sa sœur et elle avaient parlé, et s'assurer qu'elle resterait vraiment jusqu'à l'arrivée des résultats. Mais il se surprenait à vouloir simplement être près d'elle. Près de son parfum fleuri et acidulé… de ses cheveux bruns soyeux qui tombaient dans son dos ou effleuraient la courbe de ses seins… de ses yeux chocolats étincelants, de ses lèvres rose pâle.

Il retourna dans la cuisine pour aller chercher une bouteille de vin, laissant son regard dériver vers l'escalier. Bella était à l'étage, en train de donner son bain à Bradley.

Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés, il avait quitté son costume pour passer un jean et un pull léger, avec l'intention d'impressionner la jeune femme par ses talents culinaires. Soit, ils étaient limités, mais il avait découvert que même un simple plat de pâtes et un bocal de sauce marinara pouvaient impressionner une femme, si c'était préparé avec style.

Malheureusement, au lieu de se percher sur un tabouret pour le regarder cuisiner, comme le faisaient habituellement ses invitées féminines, elle avait décidé de passer son temps avec Bradley, pour le nourrir, le changer et, à présent, le coucher.

Il soupçonnait qu'elle évitait de se retrouver seule avec lui. Si elle ne descendait pas dans les trente prochaines secondes, il avait la ferme intention d'aller la chercher — et de la prendre par la main pour qu'elle vienne dîner, s'il le fallait.

Il versait le vin, en espérant qu'elle arrive avant que les assiettes ne soient froides, quand il entendit ses pas feutrés dans l'escalier. Lorsqu'il leva la tête et la regarda descendre les dernières marches, un étrange sentiment envahit sa poitrine.

Elle avait troqué sa chemise et son pantalon contre une paire de leggings noirs et un haut à manches courtes moulant, orné sur le devant d'un motif floral et parsemé de minuscules strass scintillants. Elle portait des ballerines roses assorties, et avait attaché ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval.

— Vous arrivez à point, dit-il quand elle s'avança en frottant nerveusement ses paumes contre ses cuisses.

Il lui recula une chaise et attendit qu'elle s'installe avant de faire de même.

— Bradley s'est endormi sans problème ?

Elle hocha la tête, et prit une gorgée de son verre de barbaresco.

— Avoir vu tous ces enfants à la crèche l'a épuisé, je crois.

— Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

— Chaque fois qu'un enfant de quatre mois est heureux ou endormi, c'est une bonne chose, indépendamment de ce qui l'a conduit à cet état.

— Je m'en souviendrai, dit-il en riant.

Il lui passa la salade et le parmesan fraîchement râpé.

Elle se servit puis s'agita sur sa chaise, et commença à jouer avec les longues pâtes dans son assiette. Elle cherchait manifestement à éviter son regard.

— Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'acheter un berceau, une table à langer et tout le reste, vous savez. Nous n'allons pas rester très longtemps, et nous aurions pu nous débrouiller avec un simple couffin, ou peut-être un lit-parapluie.

Pendant qu'ils étaient absents, il avait fait équiper et sécuriser toute la maison pour Bradley. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui était nécessaire, mais heureusement, il y avait des professionnels pour ça.

— Mais non, voyons. Vous êtes une invitée, il est de mon devoir de tout faire pour que vous soyez à l'aise. D'ailleurs, un bébé ne devrait pas dormir sur une pile de couvertures à même le sol, et si Bradley est vraiment mon fils, alors j'aurai besoin de toutes ces choses, de toute façon.

Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s'habituer aux bloque-tiroirs en plastique et au parc au centre du salon. D'ailleurs, Bradley ne rampant pas encore, beaucoup des dispositifs de sécurité étaient inutiles. Mais, tout comme les meubles, si Bradley était son fils, ils finiraient par servir.

— Eh bien, dans ce cas, merci, dit-elle. Au fait, c'est délicieux.

— Je parie que votre déjeuner au Sky Lounge était bien meilleur, mais c'est correct. Et je vais vous dire un secret.

Il marqua une pause et sirota son verre de vin en attendant qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui.

— La sauce vient de chez Emilio's.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Si vous aimez la cuisine italienne, c'est l'endroit où il faut aller au Ridge — c'est même le meilleur restaurant italien de tout Aspen, à vrai dire. La nourriture y est bien plus succulente que tout ce que je pourrais faire, croyez-moi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Cependant, si vous aimez la cuisine française, je vous conseille vivement le Chagall's. Il faudra que je vous y emmène.

— Je croyais que personne ne devait être au courant de ma visite, tant que vous n'êtes pas fixé pour Bradley ? Surtout votre famille.

— Eh bien, vous avez déjà rencontré James. Et j'ai le sentiment que Rosalie s'assurera que le reste de la famille sache que vous êtes là et pourquoi. Elle leur fera promettre de garder le secret, et ils respecteront votre intimité, mais je ne serais pas surpris si plusieurs d'entre eux trouvaient une excuse pour passer ici, afin de vous voir, Bradley et vous.

— Je m'en rappellerai.

— En parlant de Rose, dit-il entre deux bouchées, vous ne m'avez pas encore raconté de quoi vous avez parlé toutes les deux.

Lorsqu'elle pencha la tête, sa queue-de-cheval dansa dans son dos. Ses longs cils battirent quand elle baissa les yeux.

— C'était juste une conversation de filles. C'est souvent ennuyeux pour les autres. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ?

— Disons que je suis curieux. Je me sens un peu comme un entremetteur qui attend de savoir comment le rendez-vous qu'il a arrangé s'est déroulé. C'est moi qui vous ai rapprochées, alors je veux m'assurer que tout s'est bien passé.

Elle fixa ses yeux couleur bleuet, chocolaté sur lui.

— Je vous ai déjà dit que je resterais, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

— Je ne suis pas inquiet.

Sa fourchette buta dans son assiette quand il la reposa avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir batailler aussi dur pour obtenir des informations. Avec les femmes, en général, il suffisait qu'il sourie, ou qu'il effleure leur bras du bout des doigts pour qu'elles lui disent tout ce qu'il avait envie de savoir. Avec les hommes, un regard austère et un rappel subtil de son nom de famille étaient tout aussi efficaces.

Avec elle, c'était différent. C'était une femme, et il supposait qu'elle était naturellement attirée par lui elles l'étaient toutes. Mais elle était aussi obstinée et déterminée, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas laisser ses hormones l'emporter sur son bon sens.

Et même si elle avait accepté de rester jusqu'à l'arrivée des résultats des tests ADN, il savait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement ravie d'être là. Il pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher. Après tout, lui n'avait qu'à rester chez lui, dans sa propre maison, dans son bureau. Elle, en revanche, devait s'adapter à un environnement nouveau, vivre avec un homme qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer, en étant loin de son entreprise, de ses amis, et de tous ses repères.

Voilà pourquoi il tenait tant à rendre son séjour aussi agréable que possible.

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres.

— Je veux être sûr que Rose et vous êtes contentes des décisions que vous avez prises, quelles qu'elles soient. C'est ma sœur, et je l'adore. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obligée de travailler avec vous si vous ne vous êtes pas bien entendues. Et même si je me rends compte qu'il y a sans doute une centaine d'autres choses que vous préféreriez faire plutôt que de rester ici avec moi…

— Un millier, rectifia-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire.

— Un millier, alors. Je veux être certain qu'au moins, vous serez relativement à l'aise durant votre visite.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles elle sembla méditer ses paroles. Il savoura le vin, et la regarda enrouler les longues bandes de pâte autour de sa fourchette.

— J'aime beaucoup votre sœur, dit-elle enfin. Et je crois qu'elle a dû m'apprécier aussi, ainsi que mes idées pour son mariage, parce que…

Elle pencha la tête.

— Elle vous a engagée, conclut-il. Sinon, vous n'auriez pas accepté de rester.

— Oui. Elle m'a offert de me payer le double de mon tarif habituel.

Elle semblait gênée, même s'il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

— Excellent, dit-il. Vous le valez, je n'en doute pas.

— Ça, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir. Et Rosalie non plus. Je pourrais être la pire organisatrice de mariages du monde, prête à lui conseiller une robe en taffetas orange pour elle et un smoking bleu pastel pour le marié.

Il rit.

— Ce serait vraiment drôle à voir.

Elle secoua la tête, laissa tomber sa fourchette et recula sur sa chaise en croisant les bras, l'air manifestement contrarié.

— Ce n'est pas drôle. Tous les deux, vous accordez une trop grande confiance à quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez même pas. C'est son mariage, tout de même ! Un des jours les plus importants de sa vie. Elle devrait engager quelqu'un qu'elle connaît. Quelqu'un qui lui a été recommandé par tous ses amis.

Posant ses couverts, il s'adossa à son tour à sa chaise.

— Primo, j'ai seulement demandé à Rosalie de vous rencontrer, je ne l'y ai pas forcée et je ne lui ai pas ordonné de vous engager — elle ne m'aurait pas écouté d'ailleurs. Et je fais confiance au jugement de ma sœur. Si vous ne l'aviez pas impressionnée par vos compétences et vos idées, elle ne vous aurait pas embauchée.

Il décroisa les bras et se pencha vers elle.

— Secundo, elle peut se permettre — et moi, et le reste de la famille — d'être généreuse avec vous. Rosalie pourrait se payer une armada de professionnels, si elle le souhaitait, mais je pense que la notion d'un petit mariage lui plaît, comme le fait d'avoir une équipe réduite pour l'aider à organiser cet événement.

Il s'approcha encore, pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenait l'importance de ses mots.

— Et tertio, je vous veux ici. Vous et Bradley. Si Rosalie ne vous avait pas embauchée, j'aurais trouvé une autre raison pour que vous restiez. Croyez-moi, Bella, quand il s'agit de vous et du bébé, l'argent est le cadet de mes soucis. Je vous paierais le triple, et même le quadruple de votre tarif actuel, si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour vous garder ici jusqu'à ce que je sois certain d'être le père de Bradley.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors le verdict?<strong>

**Je pars en vacance le 8 , j'essaierai de vous publier deux autres chapitres avant de partir^^**

**bisous bisous à toutes **

**bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut A vous toutes^^**

**Merci, merci pour vos messages et mises en alert, favorit ou autre**

**Je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre qui je pense vous plaira **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>- 8 -<p>

Bella était sonnée. Le silence qui emplissait la pièce, et la toute maison entière, était lourd, épais. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été physiquement frappée par les paroles d'Edward.

Elle n'était peut-être pas à l'aise avec la situation, ni ravie de la façon dont il l'avait manipulée pour qu'elle emménage avec lui, mais s'il y avait une chose dont elle ne pouvait plus douter, c'était de sa détermination à aller jusqu'au bout.

Elle devait bien l'admettre, elle était impressionnée. La plupart des hommes auraient tout fait pour échapper à une paternité accidentelle, fruit d'une nuit sans lendemain, et sauté sur la première excuse pour ne _pas _effectuer de test de paternité.

Edward, lui, non seulement avait insisté pour passer un test dès que possible, mais encore il voulait garder Bradley près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sache s'il était — ou non — son père.

Mieux, il avait été tout disposé à l'accueillir elle aussi, en tant que tante et mère d'adoption de Bradley. Il les avait reçus comme des rois, transformé son luxueux logement de célibataire en crèche miniature. Il lui avait même trouvé comme par magie un emploi, pour lui éviter de perdre de l'argent pendant qu'elle était loin de son entreprise.

Certes, elle n'avait besoin d'aucune de ces choses. Elle avait son propre appartement à Denver, et sa société marchait bien. Mais qu'il soit prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour s'assurer qu'ils restent améliorait l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui, indéniablement.

Elle devait se détendre. Elle laissa ses bras retomber sur ses genoux, et poussa un petit soupir. C'était un soupir de fatigue, espérait-elle, et non de capitulation, mais, à la vérité, une part d'elle avait décidé d'agiter le drapeau blanc de la reddition.

Elle était venue ici pour apprendre à Edward l'existence de Bradley. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les choses s'étaient emballées. Mais puisqu'elle avait déjà accepté d'aider Rosalie à planifier son mariage, et de s'installer chez lui… y avait-il vraiment un intérêt à pinailler sur des détails, à présent ? Ne valait-il pas mieux se détendre, simplement, et laisser la marée inexorable qu'était Edward la balayer ?

Non, tout de même pas. Elle était bien trop obstinée pour laisser qui que ce soit d'autre lui dicter ses actes ou sa vie.

Mais mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin ne lui ferait pas de mal. En fait, si elle offrait à la sœur d'Edward le mariage de ses rêves, cela pourrait même lui être bénéfique par la suite.

Avec cette idée en tête, elle reprit sa fourchette.

— Rosalie m'a dit qu'à l'origine ils avaient prévu un grand mariage en été. Mais ils ont été très occupés, les choses ont échappé à leur contrôle,alors maintenant, ils veulent juste s'unir, sans les tracas d'une grande réception.

Sa disposition à discuter sembla le détendre lui aussi. Il se cala sur sa chaise, et but une gorgée de vin.

— Je ne sais plus trop comment la date est arrivée dans la discussion, mais elle adore l'idée d'un mariage la veille de Noël. Quelque chose d'intime et de sobre, qui aurait lieu à Masen Ridge, même si nous n'avons pas décidé exactement à quel endroit.

Il prit une bouchée de pâtes avant de répondre :

— Elle n'aura que l'embarras du choix. Nous avons beaucoup de clients pendant les vacances, mais ce n'est pas la période la plus chargée. Ce ne devrait pas être difficile de réserver une salle de bal ou deux, et de cacher ce qui se passe au public jusqu'à ce que la fête soit passée.

— Rosalie pense comme vous. Mais mettre un tel événement sur pied en deux semaines ne sera pas facile. J'aurai besoin d'un endroit pour travailler. Avec un téléphone, un fax… Mon ordinateur portable et mon carnet d'adresses m'aideraient beaucoup, murmura-t-elle d'un air distrait tandis qu'une liste interminable de choses à faire commençait à se dérouler dans son esprit.

— Tout ce qu'il vous faudra. Vous pouvez utiliser mon bureau au rez-de-chaussée, ou nous pourrons aménager une autre pièce pour vous. Je vous emmènerai à Denver pour aller chercher vos affaires. Tant que vous me promettez de ne pas vous enfuir, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ce petit geste anodin fit tressauter son cœur, et lui fit oublier toutes ses pensées liées au travail. Les secondes passèrent, pendant que son esprit se vidait et que sa respiration s'accélérait.

De quoi parlaient-ils, déjà ? Ah, oui, d'un mariage. Le mariage de Rosalie.

Il lui fallait quelque chose pour se calmer et, dans la mesure du possible, remettre son cerveau en marche. Elle termina son verre de vin, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de l'eau. De l'eau glacée, de préférence dans un seau, pour s'asperger le visage.

Mais déjà, il lui versait un autre verre de vin. Elle se retint de le boire, et garda sagement ses mains de chaque côté de son assiette.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge en espérant que sa voix ne serait pas stridente quand elle tenterait de parler.

— Ça vous embêterait si je mettais Bradley à la crèche du complexe ? Pas tout le temps… Je n'aime pas être loin de lui pendant de trop longues périodes.

Même chez elle, à Denver, elle l'emmenait avec elle au travail, et ne le confiait à quelqu'un qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.

— Mais je sais que je vais devoir faire quelques courses, et visiter des lieux pour la réception. Ce serait sans doute mieux que je le fasse garder pendant ce temps-là.

— Bien sûr, dit-il.

Il croisa les jambes et s'adossa à sa chaise, l'air tout à fait détendu.

— Sachez que vous avez carte blanche pendant que vous êtes ici, Bella. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin, considérez-le comme acquis.

Il se leva et ramassa leurs assiettes vides. Elle prit les couverts et les verres, et le suivit dans la cuisine.

— Je veillerai à ce qu'on vous trouve un véhicule plus adapté à la montagne. Vous aurez un endroit pour travailler, ici et au manoir. Je peux même vous allouer autant d'assistants que vous le voulez, en faisant appel à l'agence d'intérim avec laquelle nous travaillons. Pour tout le reste, vous pouvez voir avec moi ou avec Tanya.

Elle l'aida à remplir le lave-vaisselle, puis s'appuya contre le comptoir pour l'observer. Voir un homme comme lui effectuer des tâches aussi communes lui semblait étrange. Elle s'étonnait qu'il n'ait pas de cuisinier ni de femme de ménage

Il émanait de lui une telle aura de puissance, parfois. Surtout quand il portait un costume et semblait tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode.

Oh ! oui. Edward Masen était très beau, et très séduisant, et troublant. Mais c'était aussi un homme indépendant. Elle l'avait su à la minute où elle avait passé le seuil de sa maison.

Ce n'était ni un mausolée familial ni une immense demeure pleine de domestiques prêts à satisfaire le moindre de ses caprices. Et s'il était fort probable que quelqu'un vienne au moins une fois par semaine pour l'entretien de la maison, il attachait manifestement de l'importance à son intimité.

Sans doute parce qu'il aimait inviter des femmes chez lui, et que du personnel à demeure empiéterait sur son style de vie.

Cette pensée ne lui plaisait guère. D'ailleurs, cela ne la regardait pas, elle n'avait pas à savoir s'il recevait des filles chez lui et ce qu'il faisait avec elles une fois qu'elles étaient là.

Pourtant, elle détestait l'imaginer ici avec d'autres femmes. Dans cette maison, cette pièce … et dans sa chambre du bout du couloir.

Elle n'en avait eu qu'un aperçu, quand il lui avait fait visiter la maison, mais elle imaginait sans mal la sensation de ses draps soyeux sur sa peau nue. De son corps dur et musclé sur elle, étendue sur ce grand lit. De sa bouche, de ses mains et…

Une vague de désir la balaya, suivie par une bouffée de chaleur qui fit sans doute rougir sa peau. Elle déglutit et tentait de cacher son trouble quand il se tourna vers elle.

— Vous pourriez même me le confier parfois, dit-il.

Elle cligna des yeux, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas la rougeur de ses joues ou sa respiration légèrement saccadée.

Sa réaction était stupide. Elle devait garder ses distances avec lui, plutôt que de rêver de lui et de son corps, qu'elle devinait splendide sous ses vêtements.

Secouant la tête, elle tenta d'éclaircir le brouillard de désir qui avait envahi son esprit et de se concentrer sur ses paroles.

— Je suis navrée, vous disiez ?

— Je disais que je pourrais peut-être garder Bradley de temps en temps, quand vous serez occupée. Cela nous donnera l'occasion de mieux nous connaître — et d'être entre hommes.

Son petit sourire en coin fit cogner son cœur.

— Etes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Les bébés, c'est beaucoup de travail.

Sa remarque ne sembla pas le décourager. Au contraire, il parut encore plus décidé.

— Selon vous, Bradley est mon fils, alors je ferais bien d'apprendre mon rôle de père dès maintenant.

Le regard brûlant, il vint vers elle, effaçant la distance entre eux. Malgré elle, elle recula.

Il posa les mains sur le comptoir, de chaque côté de son corps, et se pencha vers elle. Elle réprima tant bien que mal son agitation, tandis que son souffle chaud caressait son visage et que son torse effleurait ses seins. Ils étaient peut-être habillés, mais elle ressentait son contact jusqu'au tréfonds de son être et, déjà, les pointes de ses seins se raidissaient de désir.

— Et je me disais que vous pourriez m'apprendre ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, murmura-t-il, le regard rivé à ses lèvres. Le soir, quand vous ne serez pas prise par le mariage de Rose.

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre que, pour que tout soit prêt à temps pour Noël, elle travaillerait probablement du matin jusqu'au soir, et même jusque tard dans la nuit. Le sommeil serait un luxe, alors prendre le temps de lui donner des cours de puériculture…

Mais il était si près qu'elle pouvait distinguer les éclats d'or dans ses yeux Émeraude, et humer son parfum. Toute pensée rationnelle déserta son esprit.

— D'accord, dit-elle, s'entendant parler comme si quelqu'un d'autre le faisait à sa place.

Il hocha la tête, puis leva les yeux vers elle. La chaleur et l'intensité de son regard lui donnèrent envie de fuir… mais elle en semblait incapable.

— Je vais vous embrasser, Bella, dit-il d'une voix grave qui l'hypnotisa.

— Pourquoi ?

Il sourit.

— Parce que je n'ai pensé qu'à ça toute la nuit. Je veux sentir vos lèvres sous les miennes, pour découvrir quel goût elles ont.

Elle aurait dû dire non, et le repousser, mais son corps avait pris le dessus sur son esprit. Elle ouvrit les lèvres, et murmura le seul mot qu'elle pouvait prononcer à cet instant.

— D'accord.

Avoir l'approbation d'Isabella était agréable, songea Edward, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. A cette seconde, même une horde de chevaux sauvages n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Pourtant, au moment même où il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, il sut que ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Elle était quasiment une étrangère. De plus, elle avait débarqué un beau jour dans son bureau, avec son neveu, un bébé dont elle prétendait qu'il était le père.

Et ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Si Bradley se révélait être son fils, il devrait s'occuper de la question de sa garde. Sa garde, et le fait qu'il n'était absolument pas préparé au rôle de père. Il n'y connaissait rien.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pourrait jamais tourner le dos à son propre fils. Ni dire « merci pour m'avoir informé de l'existence de l'enfant, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas d'être père » et se contenter d'envoyer un chèque tous les mois pour étouffer sa culpabilité.

Mais il savait, au plus profond de lui, que s'il mentionnait son désir de réclamer la garde de Bradley et d'être un vrai père pour lui, Bella deviendrait son ennemie. Elle était liée à cet enfant comme jamais il n'avait vu une mère biologique liée à sa progéniture. Et d'après ce qu'elle lui avait raconté sur Jessica, elle avait endossé son rôle de mère d'adoption dès la naissance de Bradley.

Il l'admirait énormément pour cela. Mais cela allait compliquer les choses si les tests étaient positifs et qu'il décidait d'affirmer ses droits parentaux.

Et pourtant, il l'embrassait. Doucement d'abord, puis plus fermement.

Ses lèvres avaient exactement la texture qu'il avait imaginée. Veloutée et douce comme des pétales de rose. Et leur saveur était encore plus délicieuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle lui évoquait le barbaresco qu'ils avaient bu pendant le dîner — épicée et âpre, mais avec une note très sucrée et unique.

Il se pencha plus encore, et laissa son corps reposer contre le sien. Une vague de chaleur monta entre eux — en lui, en tout cas.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et approfondit le baiser. Quand il passa la langue sur le tracé de ses lèvres, elle les entrouvrit. Alors, il se glissa dans sa bouche, et gémit quand une explosion de sensations le secoua.

Pourquoi ce baiser était-il si exquis ? Pourquoi lui paraissait-il si naturel ?

Elle n'était pas la première femme qu'il ait embrassée, tant s'en fallait. Il avait connu des dizaines de filles — oserait-il dire des centaines ?

De plus, elle n'était pas son type. Certes, il aimait les brunes, mais aussi les blondes, les rousses, et toutes les autres. Alors que d'habitude, il ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention aux cheveux d'une femme, il était fasciné par sa chevelure, lumineuse et rehaussée de reflets miel.

Elle était légèrement plus petite que ses conquêtes habituelles. Mais le sommet de sa tête arrivait à son menton, ce qu'il trouvait très agréable. Il aimait le fait de devoir baisser les yeux pour la regarder, et son corps épousait le sien à la perfection.

Sa silhouette généreuse et voluptueuse était aussi plus excitante qu'il ne l'aurait cru, lui qui était habitué aux mannequins filiformes, perchés sur de hauts talons et moulés dans des robes aussi courtes que des ceintures.

Avant Isabella, c'était le seul type de femme qui l'avait attiré. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement cru que c'était le genre de filles qu'il était censé fréquenter — des noceuses très photogéniques qui aimaient faire la fête et s'afficher avec un célèbre héritier presque autant qu'elles appréciaient d'être avec lui pour sa personnalité.

Là était la différence : ses anciennes conquêtes étaient des filles, et Isabella était une vraie femme.

Elle ne possédait aucune des qualités qu'il recherchait d'habitude chez le sexe opposé, pourtant il adorait la sensation de ses douces courbes contre son corps. Il aimait son allure, son parfum et, surtout, il aimait qu'elle soit si réactive à son contact.

Il laissa dériver sa main sur sa gorge, sur la courbe de son sein, sur sa taille. Puis encore plus bas, jusqu'à l'ourlet de sa jupe, sous laquelle il glissa la main pour toucher sa peau douce et chaude. Un gémissement rauque monta dans sa gorge. Il revint vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec encore plus de fougue.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire quand il avait décidé de goûter sa saveur. Il avait juste voulu un petit aperçu, quelque chose pour satisfaire sa curiosité, et peut-être la déstabiliser un peu.

Résultat, c'était comme si un feu de forêt s'était embrasé en lui.

A présent, il voulait la hisser sur le comptoir, et la posséder sur-le-champ. Puis la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, la poser sur les draps de satin, et la déshabiller lentement, pour explorer chaque centimètre de son corps si sensuel.

Que penserait-elle des images érotiques qui passaient soudain dans son esprit ? Elle n'avait pas reculé, en tout cas, lorsqu'il l'avait prévenue qu'il allait l'embrasser. Et puisqu'elle ne lui résistait toujours pas — mieux, elle lui rendait son baiser avec une ferveur qui provoqua un nouvel afflux de désir en lui —, il y avait une chance pour qu'elle accepte de concrétiser quelques-unes de ses pensées.

Un gémissement rocailleux lui parvint aux oreilles, et il se demanda s'il venait de lui ou d'elle. Mais quand le son se répéta, de façon plus persistante, depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, il sut qu'aucun d'eux n'était la source de ce bruit étrange. Il provenait d'ailleurs.

Quand elle releva la tête et recula, il fut satisfait de constater que ses yeux brillaient, et qu'elle respirait fort.

Avant qu'il ait vraiment eu le temps d'apprécier sa réaction, elle murmura le nom de Bradley et passa devant lui sans qu'il puisse réagir. Il la regarda s'éloigner dans un silence confus, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin que le bruit qui avait interrompu un des meilleurs baisers de sa vie provenait du moniteur bébé, dans le salon.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était ravi de la tournure qu'avaient prise les événements, mais, étrangement, il était amusé. Qu'un bébé de quatre mois gâche un baiser parfait, possible prélude à une nuit de passion, était sa toute première expérience de parent. Et si Bradley était son fils, il devrait sans doute s'habituer à ce genre d'interruptions.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors le verdict ?<strong>

**A tout de suite pour la suite**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voila la suite ^^**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>- 9 -<p>

Les dix jours suivant le « Baiser », comme Bella en était venue à le surnommer, furent chargés. En partie parce qu'elle avait réellement un million de choses à faire pour tenir les délais du mariage de Rosalie, et en partie parce qu'elle évitait activement Edward.

Malheureusement, éviter de songer à lui s'avérait bien plus ardu que l'éviter physiquement.

Pour une raison étrange, il semblait profondément ancré dans son esprit. Qu'elle soit au téléphone pour commander des fleurs et des nappes, ou en train de courir à droite et à gauche dans le complexe pour tout coordonner, il y avait toujours un moment où son visage, sa voix ou le souvenir de son parfum séducteur surgissaient dans son esprit.

Elle mettait cela sur le compte du « Baiser ». Auparavant, elle l'avait peut-être trouvé séduisant, mais il n'avait pas habité ses pensées à ce point.

Le « Baiser »… Rien ne lui avait jamais donné autant de plaisir.

Evidemment, elle avait été amadouée par le délicieux repas qu'il avait préparé pour elle, et par le vin exceptionnel qu'ils avaient partagé. Et elle avait été curieuse de goûter à ses lèvres, elle aussi. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé avec cette voix grave et fascinante qu'il allait l'embrasser, la princesse de conte de fées en elle avait eu des palpitations, et avait aussitôt répondu « oui, s'il vous plaît ». Après tout, un petit baiser n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

Mais ce baiser avait été aussi loin du conte de fées que possible. Les contes de fées étaient sucrés, doux et romantiques, alors que ce qu'elle avait connu entre ses bras avait été plus proche d'une scène de film catastrophe. Des océans déchaînés, des volcans en éruption, des palmiers secoués par des vents tempétueux.

Dès l'instant où ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes, le monde tel qu'elle le connaissait avait cessé d'exister. Sans les gémissements ensommeillés du bébé qui avaient résonné dans le moniteur, et l'instinct maternel aiguisé qu'elle avait développé ces derniers mois et qui ne lui permettait pas d'ignorer ses besoins, elle serait encore appuyée contre le comptoir de la cuisine en train d'étreindre Edward. De l'embrasser éperdument… et plus, bien plus.

Elle avait très peur que, si l'occasion se présentait de nouveau, ils ne s'arrêtent pas à un simple baiser. Voilà pourquoi elle était si décidée à garder ses distances.

Les matins, elle s'assurait d'être prête à partir et d'avoir Bradley dans les bras dès qu'elle sortait de sa chambre, car elle savait qu'il ne tenterait aucune approche tant qu'elle avait le bébé avec elle.

La journée, elle était très occupée, qu'elle soit dans le bureau d'Edward — qu'il lui avait généreusement laissé à disposition — ou qu'elle coure un peu partout dans les rues de la ville.

Le soir, cependant… c'était une autre histoire. Même si tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mettre Bradley au lit et se prélasser une bonne heure dans un bon bain moussant, ou encore se préparer un dîner pour une personne et se détendre devant la télévision, la plupart du temps, elle se retrouvait à manger dans sa chambre, et y restait tapie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'Edward soit couché.

La maison avait beau être vaste et spacieuse, il y avait trop de risques de tomber sur lui, trop de risques d'être plongée dans une lumière tamisée, et que son esprit endormi lui souffle que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de l'embrasser, après tout. L'embrasser, le toucher, se laisser séduire.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle reste loin d'Edward Masen. Même si elle commençait à comprendre comment sa sœur était tombée si facilement sous son charme.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la referma du pied, tenant tant bien que mal Bradley et ses sacs jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se décharger. Elle avait eu une grosse journée, mais grâce à la crèche de Masen Ridge, et à la Cadillac Escalade dernier cri — couleur champagne, quatre roues motrices — qu'Edward lui avait fournie pour son travail, les choses se passaient très bien, en effet.

La première fois qu'elle s'était mise au volant, elle s'était sentie un peu ridicule. Le véhicule était si imposant qu'elle avait eu l'impression d'être aux commandes d'un tracteur. Et elle savait ce que ce type de véhicule coûtait — bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre, ou que ce qu'on aurait dû dépenser pour elle.

Mais, comme à son habitude, il avait tenu bon. Il avait dû cacher les clés de sa vieille voiture, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu les retrouver depuis que l'Escalade avait été livrée. Et c'était un véhicule très agréable. Confortable, et bien plus sûr que sa petite berline, elle devait l'admettre, à la fois pour elle et pour Bradley.

Avec l'aide de Rosalie, elle avait rempli des menus pour le dîner de répétition et pour la réception, loué des salles… commandé les fleurs… réservé les nappes, l'argenterie et les verres… Les invitations avaient été envoyées la semaine précédente — essentiellement la famille et quelques amis proches — et les réponses arrivaient déjà.

Tout compte fait, elle était très fière du travail réalisé en si peu de temps. Bien sûr, dès que les heureux mariés quitteraient leur réception pour partir en lune de miel, elle tomberait de fatigue et dormirait un mois entier.

Rien que la semaine précédente, quand Rosalie avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne une journée de détente en sa compagnie au Spa, elle s'était endormie sur la table de massage. Rosalie et la sœur d'Edward , Angéla, ainsi que les compagnes de leurs frères, Alice, Victoria et Heïdi, les avaient toutes rejointes. Cela avait été une véritable journée entre filles, chose qu'elle ne s'accordait pas souvent étant donné son emploi du temps de folie, et aussi parce qu'elle avait peu d'amies à Denver.

Le petit groupe avait ri et discuté toute la journée, et même si elle avait réussi à rester éveillée durant leur manucure, leur pédicure et leur masque au concombre, elle s'était tout bonnement assoupie pendant le massage. Ce n'était guère surprenant, vu son degré de fatigue, mais tout de même.

Rencontrer les membres féminins de la famille Masen avait été à la fois amusant et instructif. Bienveillantes et amicales, elles l'avaient tout de suite traitée comme l'une des leurs, et elle s'était sincèrement divertie.

Elles devaient probablement s'interroger sur sa soudaine apparition à Aspen, et sur le fait qu'elle vive chez Edward, néanmoins elles n'avaient pas posé une seule question gênante. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, elles ne lui avaient pas non plus donné le moindre conseil non sollicité à propos du mariage de Rosalie. Mais cette journée de détente était déjà loin.

Avec un soupir exténué, elle posa quelques-unes de ses affaires, et commença à retirer son épais manteau d'une main tout en détachant de l'autre la combinaison pilote de Bradley.

— Bonsoir.

La voix grave d'Edward la fit sursauter, et elle se retourna vivement. Il descendait l'escalier. Comme à l'accoutumée quand il était chez lui, il portait un jean et un chandail. Aujourd'hui, c'était un pull kaki qui mettait en valeur autant sa silhouette musclée que ses yeux d'un émeraude chaud.

— Bonsoir, répondit-elle en continuant de déshabiller Bradley.

Lorsqu'elle passa dans le salon, il la suivit et lui prit Bradley.

— Attendez, laissez-moi faire.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle se figea. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on l'aide. En particulier avec Bradley.

Pourtant, ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai. Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé chez lui, Edward s'était montré d'une grande aide. Il lui avait fourni tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour être à l'aise et travailler dans de bonnes conditions, et bien plus encore. Il était courtois, conciliant, et presque obsédé par le fait de la seconder avec le bébé.

Il était souvent déconcertant, mais il avait récolté de nombreux bons points en se montrant si impliqué avec Bradley. Très vite, il lui avait demandé de lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle savait sur les bébés, voulant absolument apprendre comment préparer un biberon, changer une couche, et donner son bain à Bradley.

Il semblait avoir un million de questions en tête — ce qui était compréhensible, de la part d'un homme qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les jeunes enfants, et qui se retrouvait soudain face à la possibilité d'être père. Et plus d'une fois, au cœur de la nuit, quand elle n'était pas sortie assez vite de son lit en entendant les pleurs de Bradley, Edward était venu frapper doucement à sa porte pour lui proposer son aide.

Ils ne savaient même pas si Bradley était bien son fils et, pourtant, il faisait tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un jeune papa.

D'un côté, l'avoir à ses côtés pour prendre en charge les obligations quotidiennes dont elle était en temps normal seule responsable était agréable. Cela la soulageait, lui enlevait un peu de pression, et lui permettait de se concentrer sur le mariage de Rosalie.

Mais à bien y réfléchir elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier qu'une autre personne s'occupe de Bradley, même si cette personne était fort probablement son père biologique. Elle était si habituée à prendre soin de son neveu seule ! Elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit usurpe sa place et l'écarte de la vie de Bradley. Car si quelqu'un d'autre était capable de _l'aimer_ autant qu'elle, alors sa place était en danger.

Qu'elle le veuille ou non, quand les tests ADN prouveraient la paternité d'Edward — ce dont elle ne doutait pas —, les risques pour qu'il lui prenne le bébé seraient bien réels.

Seigneur, pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Cela lui avait semblé la seule chose à faire sur le moment, mais à présent… l'idée de perdre Bradley lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir remonter le temps et faire le mauvais choix : garder son neveu pour elle seule.

Edward enleva sa combinaison à Bradley, révélant le pantalon de velours côtelé brun et le T-shirt à manches longues orné d'un canard qu'il portait en dessous. Puis il le hissa sur sa hanche, comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

— Vous avez déjà dîné ? demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, encore déstabilisée.

— Vous semblez fatiguée. Si vous montiez vous changer ? Et même prendre un bon bain chaud ? Je vais donner son biberon à Bradley, et vous pourrez décider de ce que vous voulez pour dîner plus tard.

C'était comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit. Elle était exténuée par son rythme de travail actuel. Elle savait bien qu'elle devrait manger à un moment ou à un autre, mais ce qu'elle voulait _vraiment_, c'était se plonger dans un bain de bulles pendant une heure ou deux, et laisser l'eau chaude et la vapeur dissiper sa tension et sa fatigue.

Mais elle détestait le fait qu'il l'ait deviné… ou qu'il puisse lire si facilement en elle. Ou peut-être détestait-elle être devenue si dépendante de lui, sachant qu'il comptait lui prendre Bradley quand il aurait la preuve qu'il était son père. Pire, elle aimait se reposer sur lui.

A la vérité, elle _aimait_ vivre ici, sous son toit. Elle aimait rentrer le soir et le trouver dans le salon, ou être là quand il passait la porte. Elle aimait lui parler, le regarder, sentir le léger parfum de son eau de toilette dans une pièce, qui perdurait longtemps après qu'il était parti. Et elle appréciait d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider à élever Bradley, pour _aimer_ Bradley, après avoir été la seule personne dans la vie de son neveu à se soucier de lui.

Mais tout cela lui donnait aussi le sentiment qu'elle était menacée, et la rendait anxieuse. Plus Edward apprenait à se débrouiller seul et prenait confiance dans sa capacité à s'occuper d'un bébé, et moins il aurait besoin d'elle. Et quand ces tests arriveraient enfin, prouvant qu'il était le père de Bradley… eh bien, il lui serait sans doute très facile de la remplacer ?

Elle posa la paume de sa main sur son front, une migraine avait commencé à la marteler juste entre les yeux.

— Allez-y, dit-il, insistant.

Il passa devant elle, et commença à préparer des petits pots pour le dîner de Bradley.

— Nous nous débrouillerons très bien, dit-il.

Oui, et c'était bien là le problème.

Sans un mot, elle monta l'escalier, soudain trop mal en point pour refuser l'offre d'un bon bain moussant, même s'il lui avait été proposé précisément par l'homme qu'il l'avait mise dans cet état.

Edward était très fier de lui. Il entra calmement dans la chambre de Bella et posa Bradley dans son berceau. Il l'allongea sur le dos, comme elle le lui avait enseigné la première fois qu'elle lui avait montré comment le coucher pour sa sieste. Puis il mit en marche le mobile d'animaux en peluche qui pendait au-dessus de lui.

Il était presque certain de ne rien avoir oublié. Après avoir nourri Bradley, il l'avait baigné dans sa propre salle de bains, puisque Bella était toujours dans la sienne, lui avait mis une nouvelle couche, et un pyjama de velours. Il avait même pensé à la tétine, que le petit bonhomme suçait activement tandis que ses paupières se faisaient lourdes.

Il devenait doué, à vrai dire. Si, au début, il s'était senti nerveux et anxieux à l'idée d'être père, il était à présent sûr de ses compétences. Si le test de paternité était positif, il serait tout à fait capable de s'occuper seul de son enfant. Cela signifierait qu'il devrait faire des aménagements dans sa vie et bousculer sa routine habituelle, mais il en était capable.

Quand les yeux de Bradley se fermèrent pour de bon et que la succion sur sa tétine se ralentit jusqu'à n'être plus qu'intermittente, il entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir.

Levant les bras comme s'il était sous la menace d'une arme à feu, il garda le dos tourné, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas assez effrayée par sa présence pour crier et réveiller le bébé.

Comme il ignorait si elle l'avait vu ou non, il s'éloigna du berceau en murmurant :

— Désolé. Je mettais juste Bradley au lit.

Il attendit un instant, se demandant si elle était bien là et s'il ne venait pas de parler dans le vide. Mais une seconde plus tard, elle répondit :

— Pas de problème. Vous pouvez vous retourner, je suis habillée.

« Habillée » était un doux euphémisme.

Baignée par la lumière qui s'échappait de la salle de bains, elle portait un peignoir pêche qui semblait en satin ou en soie et qui — si ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours — était translucide. L'étoffe diaphane s'accrochait à sa peau humide là où il le fallait, au point que sa bouche s'assécha et qu'une soudaine vague de désir afflua dans son bas-ventre.

Elle avait les cheveux enturbannés dans une serviette, mais tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, elle pencha la tête, et libéra sa chevelure, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son excitation.

Il savait qu'il y avait un bébé de quatre mois dans la pièce, mais tout ce à quoi il était capable de penser, c'était à la jeter sur le lit et à lui faire l'amour. Elle avait la peau rosie par le bain, un parfum fleuri émanait d'elle, et elle était nue sous ce peignoir. L'idée le rendait fou.

— Est-ce qu'il a dîné ? demanda-t-elle, totalement inconsciente des pensées érotiques qu'elle faisait naître dans son esprit.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et fourra les mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide, comme de la toucher.

— Il a aussi pris un bain et changé de couche, dit-il en se balançant sur ses talons.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et ralentit ses mouvements. Elle ne disait rien, mais il comprit qu'elle était surprise qu'il ait réussi cela tout seul.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle aille au-dessus du berceau vérifier qu'il n'avait pas mis la couche de Bradley à l'envers, ou passé la tête dans une manche.

— Bien, dit-elle, murmurant une approbation réticente.

Il réprima un sourire de satisfaction.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour accrocher la serviette à la poignée de la porte, son peignoir s'ouvrit légèrement, juste assez pour qu'il ait un aperçu d'un sein d'albâtre.

Il sentit la sueur perler sur sa nuque, et tout son corps fut parcouru de picotements. S'il ne sortait pas de cette pièce très vite, il allait sans doute faire quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient tous les deux, bébé endormi ou non.

— J'ai fait livrer le dîner pendant que vous étiez dans votre bain, dit-il, car c'était la première pensée non érotique qui avait surgi dans son esprit. Je vais réchauffer votre assiette pendant que vous vous changez.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la chambre, ouvrant la porte avec plus de force que nécessaire. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'arrêta, pour tenter de retrouver son souffle et son équilibre.

Bon sang, comment une femme pouvait-elle l'ébranler si profondément ? Lui qui avait fréquenté des mannequins célèbres, des actrices, des reines de beauté ? Il avait su se protéger des croqueuses de diamants et des demoiselles en quête de mariage, s'était extirpé de relations avec des femmes monomaniaques.

Avec Isabella, tout était différent. Elle ne montrait aucun intérêt pour lui, de quelque nature que ce soit, elle ne lui demandait rien, elle n'était venue le voir que pour l'informer qu'il était père d'un enfant.

Pourtant, c'était elle, la femme que sa libido réclamait apparemment plus que toutes les autres. C'était elle qui occupait toutes ses pensées, le jour comme la nuit.

Il l'avait déjà embrassée une fois, uniquement pour satisfaire sa curiosité, mais s'était promis de ne pas réitérer l'expérience.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et il se redressa brusquement, comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Il était censé être en bas, en train de s'activer et de faire comme s'il n'était pas du tout affecté par sa présence, au lieu de quoi il s'attardait devant sa chambre, cloué sur place par le désir.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il constata qu'elle portait toujours son peignoir si sexy, et serra les poings pour s'empêcher de le lui arracher.

— J'ai changé d'avis, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas faim. Je crois que je vais aller directement au lit.

Avec un juron, il ferma la porte derrière elle et la plaqua dessus.

— Au diable le dîner, dit-il d'une voix sourde. J'ai changé d'avis aussi. Je vais vous embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, alors ^^<strong>

**Le verdict?**

**Je pars en vacance demain sdv donc pas sur que je publie la semaine prochaine, enfin on verra**

**a++**

**bisous à toute**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut, salut, je suis de retour avec le chapitre tant attendu ^^**

**Pour celle qui veulent savoir, mes vacances se sont bien passé ^^, le mariage de mon cousin était super, j'ai visité un tas d'endroit... et LA surprise a mon retour: j'ai eu ma licence, je suis super heureuse.**

**Donc la je vous poste deux nouveaux chapitres, après il en restera 3 et l'épilogue et oui c'est bientôt la fin^^**

**j'espère que vous aimerez^^**

**Disclamer: Cette histoire appartient à Heidi Betts et les personnages sont ceux de .  
><strong>

**Et un GRAND GRAND merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup, je suis désolée si je ne vous ais pas répondu cette fois ci je compte bien me rattrapé par la suite. Encore merci!  
><strong>

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p>- 10 -<p>

La bouche d'Edward était chaude et ferme, et tout aussi dévastatrice que lors de leur premier baiser.

Bella savait, dans un coin de sa tête, qu'elle aurait dû le repousser. L'embrasser — ou plutôt le laisser l'embrasser — n'était pas une bonne idée. Après leur première étreinte, elle avait dressé une longue, très longue liste de raisons pour ne pas renouveler leur baiser, et elle se la répétait souvent.

A cet instant, cependant, aucune ne lui revenait à la mémoire. Seuls les arguments de la colonne « pour » semblaient surgir dans son esprit.

Comme la façon dont son eau de toilette hivernale et fraîche l'enveloppait. Ou la saveur enivrante de ses lèvres. A la fois douces et fermes, elles effleuraient, pressaient et mordillaient les siennes, semblant les faire obéir à sa guise.

Comme malgré elle, elle enroula les bras autour de son cou et s'appuya contre la porte close. Sans cela, elle aurait chancelé, elle avait les jambes en coton.

Elle avait un million de raisons pour fuir, et une seule la poussait à oublier ses réserves et à se laisser emporter par la déferlante de passion qui menaçait de la renverser : son désir pour lui.

Enfin, elle céda, oubliant la prudence et la logique. Elle se jeta à corps perdu dans leur étreinte. Comme s'il avait senti sa capitulation, il la serra plus fort et augmenta la pression de sa bouche. Avec un gémissement de plaisir, elle emmêla sa langue à la sienne et plongea les mains dans ses cheveux.

Quand sa jambe se hissa contre la hanche d'Edward, et que son pied nu taquina l'arrière de son genou, elle sut qu'elle était perdue… et il sut, lui aussi.

Il recula légèrement et appuya son front contre le sien, respirant de manière saccadée.

— Viens dans ma chambre, dit-il d'une voix sourde en caressant sa joue du bout de son pouce. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour.

Pouvait-il réellement croire qu'elle allait dire non ? Après deux des plus incroyables baisers de sa vie, et la façon dont elle était enroulée autour de lui à cet instant ?

Certes, elle était pour l'instant incapable de formuler de réponse, positive ou négative. Elle avait la gorge trop nouée par le désir pour cela.

Alors, elle hocha la tête et resserra sa jambe sur sa hanche, en espérant que le message serait suffisamment clair.

Apparemment, son espoir fut exaucé. Poussant un long soupir, comme s'il l'avait trop longtemps réprimé, il l'agrippa par la taille et la porta dans ses bras. Elle croisa les chevilles derrière son dos, et se pencha vers lui quand il voulut l'embrasser de nouveau.

Puis il se mit à avancer avec facilité, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd que le petit Bradley.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit et la referma du pied. Un instant plus tard, elle se sentit tomber en arrière, et rebondit sur le matelas ferme du grand lit.

Il atterrit à son tour sur le lit, et la couvrit de son long corps ferme et puissant. Presque aussitôt, il glissa ses mains avides sous son peignoir.

D'abord, il dévoila ses cuisses, en prenant le temps de les caresser au passage. Puis il remonta sur ses hanches, sa taille, avant de dénouer la ceinture et d'écarter les deux pans du vêtement pour révéler ses seins.

Dans un soudain accès de pudeur, elle faillit refermer son peignoir ou se couvrir de ses mains. Il la dévorait des yeux, comme un explorateur qui viendrait de découvrir le Nouveau Monde. C'était à la fois déconcertant et flatteur.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où un homme l'avait regardée avec une telle intensité. Ou de la dernière fois où elle avait voulu qu'un homme la regarde… ou même de la dernière fois qu'elle avait désiré quelqu'un aussi fort.

Ses cheveux bronze ébouriffés tombant autour de son beau visage, il embrassa le creux de son cou, puis s'aventura entre ses seins. Il arriva au bas de son ventre, et un feu s'embrasa en elle.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le sommet de ses cuisses et posa la bouche directement sur le centre de son plaisir, elle faillit se relever d'un bond. Mais il ne l'aurait pas laissée faire, de toute façon. Il appuya une paume large et rugueuse sur son ventre pour la maintenir en place, tandis qu'il se calait entre ses jambes pour être plus à l'aise.

Elle avait cru que leur première étreinte serait rapide et effrénée. Comme un feu de passion violent, qui se serait rapidement transformé en braises. Et elle aurait cru qu'il se serait montré plus égoïste.

C'était un Masen, non ? Un membre du clan Masen d'Aspen, dans le Colorado. Un homme plus riche que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer, habitué à avoir ce qu'il voulait, dans tous les domaines. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Elle savait aussi, d'après les magazines et les journaux dans lesquels il apparaissait depuis des années, qu'il fréquentait des femmes extrêmement belles et sophistiquées. Deux caractéristiques dont elle ne pouvait se vanter.

Certes, elle avait un certain charme. Elle n'était pas une star de cinéma, mais elle n'était pas non plus disgracieuse. Cependant, les cinq ou sept kilos qui la séparaient de l'image actuelle de la perfection féminine ne lui permettaient pas de rivaliser avec les filles filiformes qu'il prisait.

En ce qui concernait la sophistication… Elle était trop occupée à développer son entreprise et à s'occuper de Bradley pour s'inquiéter d'avoir une coiffure toujours impeccable ou de porter des vêtements à la pointe de la tendance. Certains jours, elle était si débordée qu'elle avait de la chance si elle se rappelait de mettre ses boucles d'oreilles ou même ses chaussures à l'endroit.

Et pourtant, elle était là, nue, dans le lit d'un homme dont elle était sûre qu'il ne se serait pas retourné sur elle s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés par le biais de circonstances particulières. Et il se révélait… loin d'être égoïste. Elle le trouvait même incroyablement généreux.

Quand il augmenta la pression de sa bouche sur son sexe, elle agrippa la couette. Puis il toucha un point particulièrement sensible, et elle faillit crier. Elle se cambra brusquement. Il serra ses cuisses, et elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle l'avait senti sourire.

Sourire, voilà la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire. Il faisait naître des sensations trop stupéfiantes pour qu'elle puisse former une pensée cohérente, et encore moins contrôler l'expression de son visage.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que tout son corps était en feu. Elle s'agitait, haletait, et s'approchait de la plénitude que lui seul pourrait lui procurer.

— Edward, s'il te plaît.

Les mots lui avaient échappé. Elle détestait sembler si dépendante, même si elle l'était, et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ou de gémir, de supplier…

Heureusement, il accéda à sa requête sans qu'elle ait besoin d'en dire plus. Massant ses cuisses pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à ses cheveux épais et ondulés, il redoubla ses efforts, se servant de sa langue et de ses lèvres pour taquiner le secret caché au plus profond d'elle-même. Avant qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle, le plaisir la submergea, et elle se cambra sur le lit en poussant un cri strident.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait redescendue sur terre quand il s'étendit sur son corps. Elle battit des cils puis ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

Cette fois, elle sourit. Un sourire timide et tremblant, mais un sourire tout de même.

Il était nu. Délicieusement nu, même si elle n'avait aucune idée du moment où il avait enlevé son pull et son jean. Elle avait donc gardé les yeux clos si longtemps ? Ou avait-elle perdu conscience pendant une minute, après son orgasme ?

Il avait été si stupéfiant qu'elle pencha pour la thèse de l'évanouissement.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour mieux la regarder. La chaleur de sa peau s'infiltra en elle, et elle prit une profonde inspiration pour respirer son merveilleux parfum.

Contre toute raison, elle enroula les bras autour de son cou. Elle était surprise de pouvoir bouger ses muscles semblaient s'être liquéfiés.

— C'était affreusement gentil de ta part, dit-elle en guise de remerciement.

Il sourit.

— Content que tu aies apprécié.

— Apprécié, c'est un euphémisme.

Il sembla encore plus fier, si c'était possible.

— Je suis un gentleman, dit-il en blottissant son visage contre son cou. Et les gentlemen s'assurent toujours que les femmes passent en premier.

Elle se fendit d'un rire faible et légèrement essoufflé.

— Je doute que l'adage s'applique à ce type de situation, dit-elle, taquine.

— C'est mon lit, j'y impose mes propres règles.

— Vraiment ?

Elle pencha la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou.

— Est-ce que ces règles incluent de donner tant de plaisir à une femme qu'elle s'endort juste après, te laissant livré à toi-même ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

— Absolument pas.

— Dans ce cas, tu es dans de beaux draps. Car l'orgasme que tu viens de me donner m'a achevée. Je suis prête pour une sieste.

Elle étira les bras et mima un bâillement théâtral.

— Hum, fit-il, l'air songeur. J'imagine que je vais devoir te démontrer le contraire.

Avec un soupir appuyé, elle cambra le dos et ferma les yeux un instant.

— Je suppose que tu peux essayer, dit-elle.

Elle lut de la détermination dans son regard brillant.

— J'adore les défis, dit-il d'un air malicieux.

Oh ! elle aussi. Mais en l'occurrence, elle doutait de pouvoir résister très longtemps.

Il embrassa le point de pulsation de son cou, puis lécha et aspira doucement sa peau veloutée. Elle était sûre qu'il pouvait sentir son pouls s'affoler sous ses lèvres.

Il déposa une pluie de baisers le long de sa gorge, et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche. Alors, elle sut ce qu'était vraiment un baiser. Elle avait pourtant cru en avoir un exemple dans la cuisine, et un autre juste devant sa chambre, quelques instants plus tôt.

Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ce fut comme si tout l'oxygène avait été aspiré de la pièce. Et quand la langue d'Edward se mêla à la sienne, tout autour d'eux s'enflamma.

De minuscules explosions se produisirent dans ses veines, et elle s'accrocha encore plus fort à lui. Elle caressa ses cheveux, ses épaules, son dos. Elle gémit quand il fit de même avec ses seins. Bientôt, sa bouche suivit, léchant, encerclant, aspirant doucement leurs pointes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se durcissent et deviennent si sensibles que c'en était presque insupportable.

Elle avait su, dès le départ, qu'il était de ces hommes qui n'aiment pas perdre. A présent, elle savait aussi qu'il ne fallait jamais le mettre au défi ni douter de sa détermination. Car même si elle n'avait fait que plaisanter en menaçant de le laisser livré à lui-même, à présent, elle était très impliquée, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait le laisser tout contrôler. Elle glissa les mains entre eux et, avec ses pouces, joua avec ses tétons plats… ce qui lui valut un gémissement rauque.

Elle connaissait son amour des sports d'extérieur et son niveau d'entraînement, et elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise qu'il soit si athlétique. Mais elle l'était tout de même.

Tout son corps était ferme et musclé — ses biceps, ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux. Il aurait pu jouer les mannequins pour la salle de sport de l'hôtel, ou pour le complexe tout entier.

Elle laissa ses mains glisser vers le centre de son torse, et descendit jusqu'à son sexe dressé. Elle passa l'arrière de ses doigts sur son membre de velours, et sourit quand il ôta soudainement ses lèvres de ses seins pour reprendre son souffle.

— Tu me tues, dit-il d'une voix haletante, une mèche de cheveux retombant sur son front.

— Pas encore, dit-elle de sa voix la plus sensuelle. Mais bientôt. Si tu as de la chance.

Il rit, puis lui arracha un petit cri de surprise quand il roula sur le dos en l'entraînant avec elle, de sorte qu'ils se retrouvèrent lui assis au milieu du lit et elle à califourchon sur lui.

— Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable, dit-il. Je peux le supporter.

— Tu as un préservatif ?

Il tendit le bras et tapota la couette pour trouver l'emballage d'aluminium qu'il y avait laissé plus tôt. Il le lui tendit, et un nouvel accès de désir l'envahit quand elle le lui prit des mains et l'ouvrit avec ses dents.

Décidément, l'entraîner vers son lit était une des meilleures idées qu'il ait eues. Sur le long terme, ce n'était peut-être pas malin, mais pour l'instant, il trouvait cela tout à fait brillant.

Quand elle recouvrit son sexe de la fine couche de latex, il inspira et serra la couette entre ses poings pour s'empêcher d'exploser. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'une femme déroulait un préservatif sur lui. Isabella le touchait à peine, mais, pour une raison étrange, l'idée qu'elle le fasse et le fait de la _regarder faire _constituait une des expériences les plus érotiques de sa vie.

Et s'il survivait au reste de la nuit — ce qui, à ce stade, était peu probable, fort peu probable —, il se promit de lui faire payer chaque seconde du supplice qu'elle lui imposait. L'égalité des sexes s'appliquait aussi dans ce genre de situation.

Une fois la protection en place, elle se mit sur ses genoux, plongea les mains dans ses cheveux bronzes, et lui mit la tête en arrière pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser doux, et tendre, mais qui l'excita terriblement. Comme s'il avait besoin qu'elle attise encore son désir !

Sans interrompre leur baiser, elle enroula la main autour de son sexe en érection. Il l'agrippa par la taille et approfondit leur baiser. Lentement, elle descendit sur lui, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce que son sexe soit totalement en elle.

La sensation le submergea et, à en juger par la façon dont elle enfonça les doigts dans ses épaules, il soupçonna qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Comme promis, il la laissa mener la cadence. Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, elle se contenta de l'embrasser, ce qui lui allait très bien. Il pourrait sans doute passer l'éternité ainsi sans jamais se lasser, tant la texture et la saveur de ses lèvres étaient enivrantes.

Quand elle fut prête, cependant, il se mit à bouger. D'abord avec prudence, en se levant seulement d'un centimètre ou deux. Puis il redescendit. Il répéta les mouvements, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se tendent. Il pouvait à peine se retenir.

Juste au moment où il allait perdre tout contrôle, déjà mis à mal, était sur le point de rompre, elle ôta ses lèvres des siennes pour respirer, et se cambra de façon vertigineuse. Ses seins vinrent se placer précisément au niveau de son visage. Comment aurait-il pu résister à une offre aussi délicieuse ? Il passa la langue sur leurs pointes couleur framboise, et les taquina sans merci, pour la mettre au supplice comme elle l'avait fait avec lui.

Il regarda ses joues rougir et ses cils sombres et courbés battre, juste avant que ses yeux ne se ferment. Lui en revanche avait les yeux grands ouverts, et il comptait bien les garder ainsi. Il voulait voir chaque changement de couleur sur sa peau, chaque soulèvement de sa poitrine quand elle respirerait plus vite, chaque signe de plaisir qui se peindrait sur son visage.

Et quand elle jouirait de nouveau — très vite, s'il ne tenait qu'à lui —, il voulait la voir aussi.

Enroulant les bras autour de sa taille, il l'attira plus près. Ses seins se pressèrent contre son torse, peau en sueur contre peau en sueur. Elle l'encercla avec ses jambes, nouant ses chevilles sur le bas de son dos, tandis qu'il enfonçait les mains dans sa chevelure de soie pour amener sa bouche tout près de la sienne.

Leurs lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent, leurs deux corps se mouvaient à l'unisson. Celui de Bella de l'arrière vers l'avant, le sien de haut en bas, créant des vagues de sensations qui les emmenaient de plus en plus près de l'explosion.

Et puis, soudain, elle fut parcourue de frissons et se mit à trembler entre ses bras. La sensation de son corps qui se contractait autour de son sexe le secoua jusqu'au tréfonds de son être, et le mena droit vers un orgasme sidérant.

En la serrant encore plus fort, il la pénétra d'un dernier coup de reins puissant, puis se raidit et se libéra en elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors le verdict?<strong>

**A tout de suite, pour la suite**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voila la suite qui je pense vous plaira autant, enfin j'espère**

**bye**

**J'oubliais le disclamer: Je ne suis pas l'auteur mais Heidi Betts et les personnages sont ceux de Stephenie Meyer pour la plus part.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p>- 11 -<p>

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella se réveilla en douceur. Elle avait chaud, et elle se sentait mieux qu'elle ne s'était sentie depuis bien longtemps.

Et puis, elle se souvint. Un corps viril était blotti contre elle, un bras autour de sa taille.

Elle était dans le lit d'Edward. Dans les bras d'Edward.

Elle fut saisie par une pointe de… peur ? de remords ? Pourtant, cette nuit d'amour était une des plus, sinon _la_ plus époustouflante expérience sexuelle de sa vie. Cela compliquait la situation, sans l'ombre d'un doute, mais cela en avait vraiment valu la peine.

Avant qu'elle puisse décider si elle devait rester et se rendormir, ou s'extirper de son étreinte pour se faufiler dans sa chambre, elle entendit un cri.

Bradley. C'était sans doute lui qui l'avait tirée du sommeil.

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller Edward, elle souleva son bras et roula doucement hors du lit. Sur le sol, elle aperçut son peignoir en boule. Elle le ramassa, le secoua pour trouver l'endroit de l'envers et l'enfila rapidement, avant de sortir à pas de loup.

Le plancher de bois était froid sous ses pieds. Quand elle arriva dans la chambre, elle vit Bradley allongé sur le dos dans son berceau, le visage crispé, les bras et les jambes en mouvement.

Elle le prit et tapota son dos tout en descendant dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un biberon. Une fois qu'il fut chaud, elle remonta l'escalier pour aller s'installer dans le magnifique rocking-chair de bois sculpté qu'Edward avait insisté pour lui offrir.

Quand Bradley eut avalé son biberon, et qu'il se fut rendormi, elle lui changea sa couche et le remit dans son berceau, en espérant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas de nouveau. Elle ne savait même pas l'heure qu'il était, et dut vérifier sur l'horloge de la cuisine, quand elle rapporta le biberon vide.

Deux heures cinq. Elle devait se lever dans quatre heures seulement. La question était, irait-elle dans sa chambre pour passer ces heures seules… ou retournerait-elle dans le lit d'Edward pour se lover contre son corps ferme et chaud ?

Elle voulait tant choisir la deuxième hypothèse. L'idée était presque irrésistible. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que c'était la meilleure option. Dormir avec lui avait été assez stupide mieux valait ne pas aggraver son cas en optant de nouveau pour la mauvaise décision.

Elle rinça le biberon et retourna à l'étage. Une ombre se profila sur le sol carrelé. Elle faillit pousser un cri et reculer, mais se reprit. Ce n'était pas l'abominable homme des neiges.

— Bonté divine, dit-elle en portant une main sur son cœur affolé, tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

Edward cligna des yeux, l'air hébété, et passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Il avait enfilé un pantalon de pyjama aux fines rayures bleues et blanches, il était pieds nus.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point ses pieds étaient excitants. Peut-être parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait porté si peu de vêtements, elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ses orteils.

— Je me suis réveillé, et tu n'étais plus là, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

— C'est le bébé qui m'a réveillée, répondit-elle.

D'ailleurs, elle ne lui devait pas d'explication. Si elle avait été maligne, elle se serait échappée de son lit avant que Bradley ne la réveille, et se serait enfermée à clé dans sa chambre, loin de ses mains avides et de ses lèvres tentantes.

— Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

— Oui. Il avait juste besoin d'un biberon et d'une nouvelle couche. Il s'est rendormi maintenant.

Il hocha la tête, ce qu'elle interpréta comme un signe d'approbation. Puis il fit un pas vers elle. Et un autre. Et encore un autre.

Elle recula, ne sachant pas vraiment quelles étaient ses intentions, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre le comptoir. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il continua d'avancer vers elle jusqu'à ce que son torse effleure le bout de ses seins. Pouvait-il sentir leurs pointes se durcir à travers le fin satin de son peignoir ?

— Edward, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante quand il se pencha vers elle et commença à chatouiller un endroit juste derrière son oreille.

— Hum ?

— Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

Il lui était difficile de se concentrer quand il avait les lèvres posées sur elle.

— Mmmm.

— C'était…

Il lécha son lobe, puis le mordilla doucement, et elle sentit ses genoux chanceler.

— Une erreur, se força-t-elle à finir d'une voix essoufflée. C'était une erreur.

— Absolument. Une terrible erreur.

Cependant, le fait qu'il laisse un chemin de baisers torrides et humides jusqu'au creux de sa gorge lui donnait à penser qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec elle.

Elle déglutit, déterminée à ne pas se laisser déconcentrer.

— Alors pourquoi fais-tu… cela ?

Il glissa la main sous la ceinture de son peignoir, défit le nœud et écarta les pans de satin. L'air froid frappa sa peau embrasée, et lui donna la chair de poule.

— Selon moi, dit-il tout bas en glissant les mains sous son peignoir pour l'ouvrir plus grand, l'erreur a déjà été commise. On ne peut pas revenir dessus.

Il marquait un point. Ou alors, elle était influencée, parce que ses mains et sa bouche étaient aussi enivrantes qu'une bouteille de bon vin…

— Nous sommes deux adultes consentants, poursuivit-il, en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à sa taille. Je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas continuer à nous faire du bien tant que tu es là. Pas d'attaches, pas de promesses. Seulement — sa langue passa sur un téton tendu et sensible — le plaisir.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière dans un frisson, et ferma les yeux. Il marquait un deuxième point.

Une toute petite voix résonna dans sa tête, un écho lointain qui lui offrit un semblant de raison. Cette voix la força à protester.

— Mais…

Elle aurait dû en dire plus, trouver un argument, elle le savait, mais aucun ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Alors, il finit sa pensée pour elle. Il se redressa suffisamment pour atteindre sa bouche, et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que son esprit ne soit plus empli que d'un tourbillon d'étoiles colorées.

Il s'interrompit, lui laissant une chance de reprendre son souffle, mais une seconde seulement. Puis il la saisit par la taille et la déposa sur le comptoir.

— Ce ne sera que pour une semaine environ, dit-il, faisant glisser le peignoir sur ses épaules et le laissant descendre jusqu'à ses hanches. Dès que les tests arriveront, tout va changer. Mais jusque-là, nous avons du temps.

Il embrassa la courbe de son sein.

— A passer ensemble.

Sa clavicule.

— Seuls.

La ligne de sa joue.

— Juste toi et moi.

Et enfin, sa bouche.

— A profiter l'un de l'autre…

Il écarta ses jambes pour se glisser entre elles l'étoffe de coton de son pyjama était douce contre ses cuisses, et hautement érotique.

Elle ne pouvait répondre qu'une chose à cela,pendant que ses lèvres prenaient possession des siennes et que ses pouces se rapprochaient de son clitoris.

— D'accord.

Deux jours plus tard, Bella revint du Ridge plut tôt que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Elle avait une liste interminable de choses à faire, et contrairement à ses souhaits les plus chers, le temps qui restait avant le mariage de Rosalie semblait s'accélérer au lieu de ralentir.

Pourtant, Edward l'avait finalement convaincue d'accepter de dîner avec lui au Chagall's. Même s'ils demandaient un coin tranquille, et qu'ils essayaient de passer inaperçus, on les remarquerait, c'était certain. Ce seraient les autres clients, ou les serveurs, et la rumeur finirait par atteindre les cuisines. Edward ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, et elle essayait de l'imiter, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était impatiente d'apporter de l'eau au moulin à ragots de Masen Ridge.

Cela dit, peut-être personne ne les remarquerait-il. C'était possible. Edward avait peut-être échafaudé une histoire parfaitement plausible pour expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Même s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour prétendre qu'ils n'étaient que des connaissances de travail, leur rendez-vous était un rendez-vous galant. Du moins, elle le supposait, étant donné qu'elle vivait sous son toit et qu'elle partageait son lit en ce moment.

Elle aurait dû se sentir coupable de coucher avec lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas encore, du moins. Et elle s'était promis que lorsque leur relation arriverait à son terme — car il y aurait un terme, bien entendu —, elle l'accepterait avec maturité. Sans crise de larmes, sans faire de scène, car ils avaient établi dès le départ que leur liaison ne durerait pas. Ils étaient simplement deux adultes consentants qui savouraient la compagnie de l'autre, aussi longtemps que cela durerait.

Mais une liaison, par définition, était censée être secrète, n'est-ce pas ? Cela impliquait rendez-vous clandestins et rencontres volées. Ils n'étaient pas censés se retrouver dans un restaurant bondé, dans un complexe touristique très fréquenté, où n'importe qui pourrait les voir, spéculer sur leur relation, et lancer toutes sortes d'horribles rumeurs.

C'était pourtant le choix qu'avait fait Edward. Il avait insisté pour lui faire découvrir le luxueux restaurant cinq étoiles ce soir, avant qu'elle ne soit trop accaparée par les préparatifs du mariage de Rosalie. Ou avant que les résultats des tests ADN ne leur parviennent ?

Peut-être voulait-il l'impressionner, même si elle voyait mal comment elle pourrait être _plus _impressionnée, étant donné tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vu de l'empire des Masen.

Ou peut-être voulait-il simplement être gentil, en lui offrant une pause méritée, après toutes ces longues heures de travail consacrées au mariage de sa sœur. Certes, cette mission était venue de lui, c'était sa façon de la garder près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre s'il était ou non le père de Bradley.

Malgré tout, elle trouvait l'attention gentille et romantique, et elle était trop faible pour résister. Elle se laissait porter par ce rêve, même s'il allait s'achever dans un futur très proche.

Bradley était encore à la crèche, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui. Elle avait une bonne heure devant elle pour prendre une douche, changer de vêtements, se recoiffer et se maquiller avant de retrouver Edward au complexe, dans son bureau, comme ils en étaient convenus.

Elle ôta ses chaussures et son manteau, et courut dans l'escalier. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la douche et se sécha les cheveux. Puis elle opta pour un maquillage plus marqué que celui qu'elle portait en journée, et ajouta quelques gouttes de son parfum préféré.

Ensuite, elle alla pieds nus jusqu'au dressing de sa chambre et sortit le fourreau de velours noir auquel elle avait songé toute la journée. Elle l'avait remarqué tout de suite parmi les vêtements qu'Edward lui avait fait livrer, tout en étant persuadée qu'il était bien trop élégant pour pouvoir le porter durant son séjour à Aspen.

Mais dès l'instant où il l'avait convaincue de dîner avec lui au Chagall's, elle s'était dit que c'était enfin l'occasion d'en faire bon usage. Elle avait déjà choisi ses chaussures et ses bijoux : une paire d'escarpins noirs vertigineux ornés de minuscules nœuds blancs, et un collier de perles ivoire avec des boucles d'oreilles assorties.

Lorsqu'elle fut presque prête, elle choisit une petite pochette noire, assez grande cependant pour contenir les objets de première nécessité, son téléphone portable et son rouge à lèvres. Mais où était sa montre ? Elle avait dû la laisser dans la chambre d'Eward.

Elle essayait toujours de ne pas y laisser ses affaires, car même si, techniquement, ils vivaient ensemble et partageaient le même lit, laisser quoi que ce soit dans sa chambre évoquait un peu trop une vraie cohabitation, ou une histoire qui les mènerait quelque part. Mais, étant donné le nombre de fois ou il l'avait attirée dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était encore tout habillée, et qu'il l'y avait ensuite déshabillée… un frisson la parcourut quand des souvenirs torrides l'assaillirent… ce n'était guère étonnant qu'elle ait fini par y oublier un objet.

Elle alla directement vers la table de chevet, pensant y trouver sa montre. A mi-chemin, elle remarqua une énorme bosse au centre du lit.

C'était étrange, car elle se souvenait d'avoir fait le lit elle-même ce matin.

Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de voir, mais ensuite, elle commença à se demander si quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Elle avait vu Edward ce matin, avant qu'il ne parte pour le bureau, mais ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé utile, puisqu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord la veille au soir.

Mais s'il avait eu un malaise ? S'il avait mangé un mauvais sushi au déjeuner et qu'il était revenu à la maison malade ? Si tel était le cas, il aurait dû l'appeler, ou demander à Tanya de la prévenir. Mais peut-être avait-il été trop mal en point pour cela.

Elle tira doucement sur la couette.

— Edward ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tout va bien ?

Mais ce n'était pas Edward, sous les draps froissés. A moins qu'il ne lui soit poussé un mètre de cheveux et qu'il ne les ait teints en roux cuivré durant les six dernières heures.

Elle laissa retomber la couette comme si elle recouvrait un nid de vipères, et recula en arrière, les yeux écarquillés.

Derrière elle, elle entendit un grincement de porte. Elle se retourna et vit Edward entrer. Ses cheveux étaient toujours courts et bronze, et il portait le même costume que le matin.

Il lui sourit et lui donna un rapide baiser. La main qu'il avait posée sur sa nuque était ferme et possessive, et même avec ce qu'elle venait de découvrir sous le lit, juste à côté d'eux, elle fut troublée.

— Je me suis dit que je t'emmènerais moi-même au lieu de te laisser aller jusqu'au Ridge toute seule. D'ailleurs, je préfère laisser mon attaché-case maintenant plutôt que de me souvenir de passer le prendre en rentrant du restaurant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, enlevant sans doute la moitié du rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait appliqué avec tant de mal, et fit de son mieux pour retrouver sa voix.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle. Tu n'es pas rentré plus tôt pour un petit plaisir d'après-midi ?

Son sourire se fit prédateur.

— Non, mais puisque tu le proposes…

Il consulta sa montre.

— Nos réservations sont à sept heures, et l'un des nombreux avantages d'être un Masen, c'est que nous pouvons être en retard et avoir notre table quand même.

Il se pencha pour un autre baiser, mais elle recula rapidement. La main qu'il avait posée sur son dos retomba, et son sourire s'évanouit.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

— Quand j'ai mentionné le petit plaisir, je ne parlais pas de moi, dit-elle en désignant le lit d'un signe de tête. Je parlais de Boucles d'Or.

Il regarda vers la boule sous la couette, qui commençait juste à s'agiter. Aussitôt, il approcha du lit et retira la couette d'un coup sec.

Une svelte jeune femme aux boucles rousses, qui ne portait qu'un coordonné de dentelle rose vif, battit des cils et roula sur le dos. Elle sourit en voyant Edward.

— Hello, chéri. J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas que je sois entrée.

C'était tout ce que Bella avait besoin d'entendre. Ou peut-être tout ce qu'elle pouvait supporter d'entendre sans devenir violente, ou malade, ou les deux.

Tournant les talons, elle sortit de la pièce. Evidemment, une fois en bas, elle ne sut plus quoi faire.

Elle aurait pu exploser, ou grimper dans la Cadillac qui ne lui appartenait pas et rouler… mais vers quelle destination ? Masen Ridge ? Denver ? Un hôtel en ville ? Toutes ces options nécessitaient qu'elle passe au complexe prendre Bradley, en tout cas.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle n'allait rien faire de tout cela. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être bouleversée.

Si Edward avait une autre femme dans son lit, en quoi cela la concernait-il ? Ou même s'il avait une douzaine de charmantes petites amies sous le coude ?

Ils couchaient peut-être ensemble — une décision dont elle avait su dès le départ que ce n'était pas la plus futée qu'elle ait prise —, mais personne n'avait dit que leur relation était exclusive. En réalité, ils n'avaient même pas appelé cela une relation.

Et elle connaissait sa réputation avec les femmes. Elle savait qu'il avait une fille dans chaque port, pour ainsi dire. Pouvait-elle être surprise que l'une d'entre elles ait débarqué sans crier gare ? Malgré tout, elle aurait préféré que cette fille ne grimpe pas dans son lit pendant qu'elle le partageait encore avec lui. Mais c'était le risque que l'on courait, sans doute, quand on choisissait de fréquenter le tombeur le plus notoire du Colorado.

Ce qui signifiait qu'elle devrait s'en remettre. Et cesser de réagir comme une maîtresse rejetée ou une épouse jalouse.

Mais ce n'était pas parce que la logique devait primer sur les émotions brutes et les réactions instinctives qu'elle pouvait effacer les effets physiques de son émoi. Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol quand elle se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la cheminée de pierre. Elle était froide et vide, mais peu importait.

Les bras croisés, elle se mit à faire les cent pas. Non pas par colère, plutôt pour dépenser son excès d'énergie et avoir quelque chose à faire pendant qu'elle attendait… Dieu seul savait quoi.

A présent, elle doutait qu'ils aillent dîner, et elle était trop habillée pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais retourner se cacher dans sa chambre n'était pas non plus une option, elle avait trop peur de croiser Edward et sa bimbo rousse.

Alors, elle resta là, à arpenter le salon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pas dans l'escalier. Se préparant à la confrontation, elle laissa retomber ses bras et tenta de paraître aussi détachée, aussi imperturbable que possible.

La jeune femme était maintenant habillée, même si certaines parties de sa robe en lamé argenté semblaient peintes sur son corps tant elles étaient moulantes. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux sur le sommet de sa tête, en une couronne rouge feu, et des gros bijoux clinquants ornaient son cou et ses poignets. Sa tenue était sans doute à la pointe de la mode, mais elle la faisait ressembler à une rescapée de l'ère disco. Son maquillage avait filé par endroits, et, tous les trois ou quatre pas, elle reniflait, puis s'essuyait le nez comme si elle venait de pleurer.

Edward, quant à lui, descendait stoïquement l'escalier derrière son amie. Une main sur la rampe, l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon, il riva son regard à celui d'Isabella.

Elle les observa pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée. Elle vit la femme pivoter sur ses bottes moulantes pour lancer un regard de biche à Edward et passer son ongle manucuré sur sa cravate bleu marine.

— Tu en es sûr, Eddie ? murmura-t-elle avec une moue appuyée.

Ses cils battaient à une vitesse extravagante.

A sa décharge, Edward ne répondit pas à ses tentatives de charme, sauf pour prendre sa main et la remettre très fermement sur le côté.

— Oui, je suis sûr. Je te souhaite un bon vol, Brittany.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Bella aurait préféré que le départ de cette femme ne l'affecte dans un sens ou dans l'autre, mais dès que la porte se referma derrière elle, une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Uniquement parce qu'il n'y aurait pas de vilaine dispute avec Edward. Quelle autre raison aurait pu expliquer l'apaisement qu'elle ressentait ?

Edward vint lentement vers elle.

— Je suis navré. Ce n'est vraiment pas la façon dont je comptais commencer cette soirée.

— Ce n'est rien, dit-elle, contente que sa voix soit régulière et assurée. Tu peux inviter qui tu veux dans ton lit, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Cela ne semblait pas aussi détaché et distant qu'elle l'avait espéré.

S'arrêtant devant elle, il pencha la tête, et posa une main sur sa joue.

— Je ne l'ai pas invitée, dit-il doucement. Du moins, pas récemment. Nous sommes sortis ensemble il y a quelque temps, et je suppose qu'elle espérait que nous pourrions renouer.

— Puisqu'elle avait une clé de ta maison, j'imagine qu'elle avait des raisons d'espérer.

Il afficha un sourire indulgent, et elle serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de continuer à parler. Il aurait pu prendre ses commentaires pour un signe de jalousie.

— Elle sait où je cache mon double, et je suis en train de me dire que je devrais le changer d'endroit. Et elle n'est allée dans mon lit que parce qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle est mannequin, elle vient de rentrer de sa dernière séance photo à Paris.

Un mannequin. Bien sûr. Elle aurait dû le deviner, à son corps parfait et sa chevelure éblouissante. D'ailleurs, Edward et elle allaient très bien ensemble.

Son aversion avait dû se peindre sur son visage, car Edward eut un petit rire et caressa sa joue.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai renvoyée. Pour de bon. Elle ne nous ennuiera plus.

Elle ressentit un délicieux petit frisson à ses paroles, elle ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Mais l'incident lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. La Belle au bois dormant du jour faisait partie d'une longue liste de conquêtes qui accouraient dès qu'Edward claquait des doigts.

Elle humecta ses lèvres.

— Il n'y a pas de nous. Pas vraiment.

Plutôt que de reculer, comme elle s'y était attendue, Edward afficha un minuscule sourire doux-amer.

— Pour l'instant, si. Et je ne vais pas laisser la visite surprise d'une ex-présomptueuse gâcher notre relation, ni nos projets pour la soirée. Maintenant, dit-il d'un ton plus ferme, es-tu toujours intéressée par un dîner chez Chagall's, ou préfères-tu rester ici ?

Son instinct lui commandait de répondre « ni l'un ni l'autre ». L'invitée-surprise lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide, et l'avait tirée de son cocon rassurant mais trompeur.

Même si elle s'était elle-même mise en garde à maintes reprises, elle s'était sentie de plus en plus à l'aise sous le toit d'Edward. Dans son lit. Elle se mouvait dans son monde comme si elle y appartenait. Elle avait enfoncé la tête dans le sable, et laissé ce séjour de rêve, avec tout ce que cela comportait, la transporter.

D'un autre côté, peut-être l'arrivée impromptue de Brittany était-elle exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour se souvenir qu'elle ne _devait pas_ se laisser endormir.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir, car elle avait promis à Edward de rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient fixés pour Bradley. Et en acceptant d'organiser le mariage de Rosalie, elle s'était aussi engagée à rester durant les vacances de Noël.

Fuir avant la noce n'était certainement pas recommandé pour une organisatrice de mariages. Surtout pour avoir découvert que son amant temporaire — et accidentel — avait d'autres petites amies. Pas alors qu'elle savait depuis le début qu'il était un play-boy. Ce serait hypocrite de sa part d'être perturbée maintenant, simplement parce qu'elle avait eu une preuve en chair et en os de la vraie nature d'Edward.

Pour résumer, elle ne pouvait pas quitter Aspen puisqu'elle avait donné sa parole, ni s'apitoyer sur son sort parce qu'elle avait agi en toute connaissance de cause. Et de toute façon, il fallait qu'elle passe prendre Bradley à la crèche.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se força à sourire. Ce ne fut pas si difficile, d'ailleurs. Pas une fois qu'elle eut mis les choses en perspective.

Sa situation actuelle n'était peut-être pas idéale, ce n'était pas une romance de conte de fées comme elle l'aurait imaginée, mais elle avait choisi de vivre cette liaison en étant consciente de sa nature temporaire. Elle avait fait son lit, comme on dit, et tant qu'Edwarrd ne la jetait pas dehors ou qu'un autre événement ne la faisait pas changer d'avis, elle allait partager ce lit avec lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors le verdict?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut me revoici avec deux nouveaux chapitres qui j'espère vous plairont**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, on a passé la barre des 100 et je suis ravie que mon coup de cœur vous plaise aussi.**

**Disclamer: Cette histoire appartient à Heidi Betts et les perso sont a , je ne fais que les mettre en scène.**

* * *

><p>- 12 -<p>

Bella était particulièrement nerveuse. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le mariage de Rosalie et d'Emmet. Mais, plus important, ce vendredi soir avait lieu le dîner de répétition, qu'elle avait planifié et préparé elle-même.

Ce qui signifiait que tout devait se passer sans accroc. Non seulement parce qu'elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour Rosalie, mais aussi parce qu'elle s'investissait énormément dans les événements qu'elle organisait.

Se retrouver dans la même pièce que tant de membres de la famille Masen était plus anxiogène qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Surtout quand elle songeait à sa liaison avec Edward.

Ses frères et sœurs étaient-ils au courant ? En avait-il parlé à certains d'entre eux, même de manière involontaire ? Quelqu'un les avait peut-être surpris trop près l'un de l'autre, ou vus se parler de façon un peu trop intime.

Et s'ils pouvaient deviner, rien qu'en la regardant, qu'elle passait ses nuits avec lui, et qu'ils faisaient l'amour de mille façons différentes ? Des façons merveilleuses, et époustouflantes, qui allaient lui manquer quand elle quitterait Aspen pour rentrer à Denver.

Rougissait-elle quand elle regardait dans sa direction ? Bégayerait-elle si quelqu'un lui demandait si elle se plaisait à Masen Ridge ?

Son seul espoir était qu'ils n'étaient pas intimes avec elle, même s'ils connaissaient très bien Edward. Peut-être mettraient-ils tout comportement étrange de sa part sur le compte du stress d'une organisatrice de mariages à l'approche du grand jour ?

James avait demandé à certains chefs cuisiniers des restaurants du complexe de préparer le repas. Il était servi sur la terrasse du Sky Lounge, fermé pour un soir aux autres clients.

Les tables avaient été agencées selon ses plans. Une musique instrumentale et très douce baignait la salle, le vin coulait à flots, et les membres de la famille et les amis se mêlaient depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Elle avait maintenant rencontré tous les Masen, ainsi que leurs moitiés. Bien sûr, elle connaissait surtout Rosalie, étant donné le nombre incalculable d'heures qu'elles avaient passées ensemble ces dernières semaines. Et les autres femmes de la famille lui avaient été présentées pendant la journée au Spa que Rosalie avait organisée.

A présent, elle avait également rencontré tous les hommes du clan. Elle avait eu affaire à James et Emmet de temps en temps, pour l'organisation du mariage. Et puis il y avait les frères d'Edward, Garett et Jasper, et le fiancé d'Angela, Eric Yorkie.

Par chance, elle était douée pour retenir les noms et les visages — c'était une sorte de nécessité dans son travail —, sinon, elle se serait emmêlé les pinceaux. Au signal d'un employé de cuisine, elle traversa la pièce et demanda à tous les invités de prendre place. Le dîner allait être servi. En temps normal, après son annonce, elle se glissait discrètement dans l'ombre, gardant un œil sur la fête et en cuisine pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien.

Ce soir, cependant, elle remplissait un double rôle : celui d'hôtesse, et d'invitée. Rosalie avait insisté pour qu'elle se joigne à eux, et Edward lui avait assuré que sa présence était plus que bienvenue. Aussi y avait-il une place pour elle, au bout de la longue table, à la gauche d'Edward. Cela lui permettrait de prendre part aux discussions, mais aussi de se lever et de s'éclipser rapidement si on avait besoin d'elle en coulisses.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle s'autorisa à se détendre quand les serveurs commencèrent à servir l'entrée. Jusqu'ici, tout se déroulait exactement selon ses plans, et elle ne voyait que des visages heureux.

Edward, installé à sa droite, était habillé d'un élégant costume bleu foncé et d'une cravate d'un bleu plus clair, qui lui donnaient une fois de plus l'allure d'une gravure de mode. Peu importait ce qu'il portait — un costume, un jean et un pull, ou un bas de pyjama en flanelle —, elle le trouvait toujours très séduisant.

Et plus encore lorsqu'il était nu. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait le souffle coupé.

Cependant, depuis le soir où une de ses ex-petites amies avait décidé de se prendre pour Boucles d'Or en grimpant dans son lit sans y être invitée, elle prit soin de compartimenter ses responsabilités d'un côté et ses émotions de l'autre. Elle avait accepté de dîner avec lui au Chagall's, s'était amusée comme si c'était un vrai rendez-vous galant, et avait chassé ses autres conquêtes de son esprit.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix, mais c'était celui qu'elle avait fait, celui avec lequel elle pouvait composer. En dehors de l'incident Boucles d'Or, il n'avait rien dit ni rien fait qui lui fasse penser qu'il voyait une autre femme — ou d'autres femmes, d'ailleurs — pendant qu'elle partageait sa maison et son lit.

Pour autant, elle ne se berçait guère d'illusions. Sa relation avec lui n'avait pas d'avenir, mais, pendant ces quelques semaines, elle ferait comme si l'avenir n'existait pas pour savourer le court temps qui lui restait avec lui, et oublier tout le reste.

Etait-ce du déni ? Ou une chimère ? Elle préférait voir cela comme un épisode insouciant dans sa vie si sage et si rangée.

Jessica avait toujours été la rebelle de la famille, celle qui prenait des risques sans réfléchir, alors qu'elle jouait le rôle de la grande sœur prudente et posée. Tandis que Jessica avait collectionné les hommes comme les chemises, elle n'avait guère rencontré qu'une dizaine d'hommes dans toute sa vie d'adulte… et parmi eux, certains n'avaient pas dépassé le stade du premier rendez-vous autour d'un café.

Edward était son moyen de sortir de son rôle, pour une fois. Sa liaison avec lui n'était pas prudente… mais ce serait sans nul doute un souvenir qu'elle chérirait pendant les longues soirées d'hiver en solitaire qui l'attendaient.

Alors elle allait en profiter ! Sans culpabilité, et sans s'autoflageller après coup. Quand le rêve s'arrêterait, sans doute brutalement, elle espérait ne pas être trop dévastée, physiquement ou émotionnellement.

A côté d'elle, Edward sourit et lui tapota le genou. Ce qui aurait encore été acceptable s'il n'avait pas laissé sa main là et qu'il ne s'était pas mis à la caresser.

Elle qui voulait se détendre, voilà qu'elle se tendait de désir, mais aussi de nervosité.

Quelqu'un allait remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, s'ils n'y prenaient garde. Ou, pour être plus précise, si _elle_ n'y prenait garde. Edward, lui, était tout à fait calme, impassible même. Il ne semblait en rien différent de n'importe quel autre jour, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression que son visage était un kaléidoscope d'émotions visibles par tous.

Elle était si obsédée par les battements irréguliers de son cœur et les pulsations dans ses veines qu'elle manqua les premières minutes de la conversation. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit le mot _mariage_ que son cerveau se remit à fonctionner correctement, lui rappelant qu'elle était en train de travailler, et qu'elle devait rester attentive aux moindres désirs ou besoins de ses clients.

La personne et elle ne savait même pas de qui il s'agissait !– qui avait prononcé le mot mariage ne parlait pas des noces imminentes d'Emmet et Rosalie. Tout le monde questionnait James et sa compagne Victoria sur leurs projets. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, le couple se fréquentait depuis quelque temps, et la famille commençait à se demander pourquoi les deux tourtereaux n'étaient pas encore passés devant l'autel.

Victoria, qui était assise en face d'elle, commençait à rougir.

— En fait, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le temps de faire les moindres projets de mariage, dit James en prenant la main de sa fiancée. Et… eh bien, nous avions gardé cela secret, mais maintenant que nous avons découvert que nous allions être parents, il se peut que nous devions reporter encore un peu.

Il fallut une brève seconde pour que les mots de James fassent leur chemin dans les esprits, un instant durant lequel toute l'assemblée fut étrangement silencieuse. Mais une seconde plus tard, le chaos surgit. Des acclamations et des cris de joie se mêlèrent, tandis que plusieurs membres de la famille se levaient pour encercler l'heureux couple, distribuant sans retenue accolades et poignées de main chaleureuses.

Elle resta sur sa chaise. Elle faisait partie de l'assemblée, certes, mais elle n'avait pas à prendre part aux réjouissances familiales. Quand tous furent retournés à leur place, elle offrit à son tour ses félicitations.

— S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous aider dans vos projets de mariage — quand vous serez prêts, je veux dire —, j'espère que vous me le ferez savoir.

— Oh ! ce serait merveilleux ! s'exclama aussitôt Victoria.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et posa une main sur son cœur, comme si elle était soulagée.

— A vrai dire, j'aimerais vraiment me marier avant que ma grossesse ne se voie trop, mais je me sens tellement dépassée que je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

— Je ressentais la même chose, dit Rosalie depuis le bout de table. Mais crois-moi, Vicky, Bella est extraordinaire. Elle a pensé aux moindres détails, et elle s'est chargée de tout avant même que j'aie l'occasion de m'angoisser. C'était si agréable de s'asseoir et de se détendre, et de laisser quelqu'un d'autre faire tout le travail et s'inquiéter à ma place !

Avec un rire, elle ajouta :

— Pardon, Bella, mais c'est vrai. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Bella répondit par un sourire sincère.

— Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Je suis là pour ça, après tout.

Pour ça, et pour déterminer la paternité de Bradley, mais elle n'allait pas l'avouer devant deux douzaines de témoins.

— Pensez-vous…

Victoria s'interrompit, se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres.

— Peut-être qu'après le mariage de Rosalie et d'Emmet, quand vous aurez pu souffler un peu, nous pourrions nous rencontrer pour en discuter ? Vous avez tant fait pour eux en si peu de temps. Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée d'ici là, j'aimerais que nous parlions d'une autre cérémonie, petite et intime, qui aurait lieu juste après le nouvel an.

Victoria regarda son fiancé pour avoir son opinion sur la question, et James répondit par un hochement de tête rayonnant. Quoi que Victoria lui demande, il le lui offrirait avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, Bella en était certaine.

— Nous ne vous ferons pas d'ombre, évidemment, dit Victoria à l'inttention d'Angela et d'Eric.

Les jeunes fiancés, assis à l'autre bout de la table, attendaient aussi un enfant et avaient prévu de se marier le soir du nouvel an.

Bella ne savait même pas où elle serait ce jour-là, mais puisqu'elle s'était impliquée dans le mariage de Rosalie principalement pour enrichir son CV et, espérait-elle, décrocher d'autres missions auprès de clients fortunés, refuser la demande de Victtoria n'aurait pas eu de sens.

Elle aiderait même Angela pour son mariage, si la jeune femme avait besoin d'aide, mais tout était probablement déjà prêt. D'ailleurs, elle aimait travailler avec les employés de Masen Ridge, et serait heureuse de collaborer avec eux pour une seconde fête.

— J'en serais ravie, dit-elle.

Mais elle se rendit immédiatement compte qu'elle aurait sans doute dû consulter Edward avant d'offrir ses services à un autre membre de sa famille.

— Si c'est d'accord pour vous, lui dit-elle.

Après tout, indépendamment des nuits qu'ils partageaient ensemble, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il ne voudrait peut-être pas qu'elle s'attarde, une fois que les résultats des tests ADN seraient connus.

S'il se révélait être le père de Bradley, peut-être voudrait-il même qu'elle disparaisse. Et s'il ne l'était pas… eh bien, il pourrait bien la chasser de la même manière.

Mais sa réaction fut assez rapide et déterminée pour qu'elle le croie sincère quand il répondit :

— Bien sûr !

Puis il reporta son attention sur son frère et sur sa future belle-sœur.

— Mais assurez-vous de ne pas regarder à la dépense concernant ses honoraires. Cela fait un mois que je lui vante la générosité des Masen, et cela me déplairait beaucoup que vous ruiniez notre réputation avec un mariage bas de gamme.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton taquin, mais elle soupçonnait qu'il y avait une note de sérieux dans sa voix. Elle ne savait si elle devait être flattée qu'il défende ses intérêts… ou embarrassée par l'attention qu'il attirait. Sur elle, sur lui — sur eux deux.

— Si elle rend Victoria aussi heureuse que Rosalie et qu'elle fait un travail aussi impressionnant pour nous que pour ces deux jeunes gens, dit James en désignant d'un mouvement de tête Emmet et Rosalie, je lui signe un chèque en blanc. Je lui donnerai même le chéquier entier.

Edward hocha la tête en guise d'approbation, puis se pencha vers elle et murmura :

— Tu vois, je t'avais dit que cela vaudrait la peine de rester dans les parages.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et serra son genou sous la table. Elle avait l'impression qu'une enseigne lumineuse était suspendue au-dessus de sa tête, sur laquelle clignotaient les mots _maîtresse d'Edward Masen_.

Mais, alors qu'elle allait se consumer de mortification, à son grand soulagement, la conversation prit une direction totalement différente. Le plat principal fut servi, suivi par un moka chocolat-caramel tout à fait exquis créé par James lui-même, et par le café.

Avant qu'elle s'en rende compte — sans doute parce qu'elle était habituée à rester en coulisses plutôt qu'à être au milieu de la scène —, Rosalie et Emmet se levèrent, et remercièrent tout le monde d'être venu en ce jour si spécial, puis les invités commencèrent à se disperser.

Edward prit leurs manteaux et attendit patiemment pendant qu'elle faisait un dernier tour en cuisine pour s'assurer que rien ne serait négligé. Elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rentrer sans elle, ou aller dans son bureau pour rattraper le travail qu'il avait quelque peu délaissé, elle le savait, depuis qu'elle avait surgi dans sa vie et l'avait chamboulée. Mais il avait refusé, et s'était simplement installé au bar pour finir le verre de scotch qu'il avait gardé pendant tout le dîner.

Quand elle fut enfin prête, ils sortirent du restaurant et se dirigèrent vers le hall principal du manoir. Quelques clients s'affairaient encore, mais il était assez tard, aussi les couloirs étaient-ils moins bondés que d'habitude.

A sa grande surprise, quand ils approchèrent de la sortie qui menait au parking, Edward lui prit la main, et la garda jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la voiture.

Il avait dû être certain que personne ne les verrait, sinon il n'aurait pas risqué un geste aussi intime.

Elle se répétait régulièrement que leur liaison n'était qu'une petite aventure qui les arrangeait tous les deux, une façon distrayante de passer le temps pendant son séjour à Aspen, mais ces derniers jours ce raisonnement devenait de plus en plus difficile à tenir.

Edward était un homme exceptionnel. Il était beau, intelligent, talentueux. Alors qu'il aurait pu se contenter de vivre de ses rentes, il avait fondé sa propre société et construit sa réussite tout seul. Il était prévenant, gentil, merveilleux avec le bébé…

Il était tout ce qu'elle aurait attendu de l'homme idéal. Ironie du sort, il était celui dont elle devait le plus se méfier sur terre. Celui qu'elle aurait dû avoir l'intelligence d'éviter.

Pour commencer, venir à Aspen lui annoncer l'existence de Bradley n'avait pas été une idée brillante. Se laisser convaincre de séjourner chez lui en attendant les résultats des tests de paternité, encore moins. Mais coucher avec lui… et continuer de coucher avec lui alors qu'elle était avertie était tout bonnement une prise de risque absurde.

Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Même si son cœur bondissait dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce. Et qu'une onde de chaleur l'envahissait à la première bouffée de son parfum.

Peu importait qu'elle se surprenne à vouloir passer toujours plus de temps avec lui, même si c'était simplement pour partager un repas, ou regarder la télévision. Ou que faire l'amour avec lui soit l'expérience la plus époustouflante de sa vie. Et que chaque nuit semble encore plus inoubliable que la précédente.

Non, rien de tout cela ne comptait, car tomber amoureuse de lui aurait été non seulement idiot… mais également vain.

Quand bien même elle commencerait à développer des sentiments troubles pour Edward… et ce n'était pas le cas, enfin, pas vraiment… elle était sûre que lui se sentait totalement libre. Il profitait simplement de leur liaison temporaire — et quel homme à qui l'on offrait le luxe d'une maîtresse à demeure et sans attaches ne le ferait pas ? Mais pour lui, c'était une relation purement physique, elle en était certaine.

Ce qui lui convenait très bien, à elle aussi. De toute façon, elle rentrerait bientôt à Denver, et ferait mieux d'adopter le même état d'esprit que lui.

Bien sûr, garder en tête que ce qu'ils partageaient se limitait à une relation sexuelle ne l'empêchait pas de se réjouir à l'avance de leur prochaine nuit de plaisir. Quand il engagea lentement la voiture dans l'allée et s'arrêta dans le garage, elle se demanda si Bradley serait déjà endormi, et à quelle vitesse ils pourraient se débarrasser de la baby-sitter qu'il avait engagée pour la soirée.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du véhicule, il la prit de nouveau par la main, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La baby-sitter, une étudiante qui travaillait à temps partiel dans un des restaurants du complexe, était installée sur le canapé. Elle portait Bradley dans ses bras. Il était encore éveillé, et mordillait l'oreille d'un lapin en peluche.

Après avoir retiré son manteau, Bella se chargea de Bradley pendant qu'Edward raccompagnait la jeune fille jusqu'à sa voiture.

— Je vais coucher Bradley, dit-elle quand il revint. Et voir si je peux le faire dormir.

— Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Il la regarda monter les marches. C'était un spectacle trop joli pour le manquer.

Quand elle disparut à l'angle du couloir, il desserra sa cravate et gagna son bureau — ou plutôt, ce qui était autrefois son bureau. Parce qu'il avait insisté, Bella avait fait de la spacieuse pièce son quartier général, mais il avait encore le droit d'y entrer, tant qu'il promettait de ne rien déranger.

Etonnamment, l'ordre de ne toucher à rien était venu de Rosalie, et pas d'Isabella. Même si elle était de plus en plus à l'aise, elle se comportait encore en invitée et non en… ce qu'elle était, même s'il n'y avait pas de mot pour cela. Elle demandait encore si elle pouvait utiliser le scanner ou étaler ses documents dans la cuisine. Et ces questions le dérangeaient, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Rosalie, en revanche, n'avait pas de tels scrupules. Elle aurait étripé quiconque aurait déplacé un échantillon de menu ou posé ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur la robe à dix mille dollars qu'Isabella était passée prendre en début de semaine.

Prenant donc soin de ne rien déplacer, Edward s'assit dans le fauteuil et alluma l'ordinateur. En attendant que le système démarre, il consulta sa boîte vocale.

Il n'y avait qu'un message, mais en reconnaissant la voix du Dr Cullen, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne savait pas encore quelle serait la teneur du message que déjà ses muscles se tendaient, et son torse se serrait avec un mélange d'anticipation et de terreur.

— Monsieur Masen, c'est le Dr Cullen. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais les résultats de vos tests viennent de me parvenir, et je sais que vous êtes impatient de les connaître. Je serai à mon cabinet encore une heure ou deux. Ensuite, vous pourrez me joindre sur mon téléphone portable. Je serai à votre disposition tout le week-end, au cas où vous n'auriez pas ce message ce soir.

Le médecin donnait ensuite ses deux numéros, et il les nota rapidement.

Le cœur battant, il composa le premier. Voilà, c'était le moment de vérité. Dans les prochaines minutes, il saurait si Bradley était ou non son fils.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait espéré que les résultats soient négatifs.

Mais c'était avant qu'Isabella et Bradley n'emménagent chez lui. Avant qu'il ne sache comment changer une couche, préparer un biberon, donner le bain à un bébé. Toutes ces choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru apprécier… mais qui ne le rebutaient plus, il s'en rendait compte à présent.

Il les attendait, même. Il se réjouissait de se réveiller le matin et de voir les yeux vifs de Bradley et ses adorables joues rebondies. Il lui tardait de le porter pendant qu'il avalait son biberon, ou d'éviter les éclaboussures de purée de carottes pendant qu'il essayait de le nourrir.

Et puis, il y avait Bella. Il n'avait _vraiment _pas prévu de s'attacher à elle, pourtant il était impatient de la voir chaque matin, elle aussi. De préférence, juste à côté de lui dans son lit, nue, et accueillante.

Non seulement elle était belle, mais encore elle n'avait aucun problème à lui tenir tête, ce qui en soi était admirable. Il admirait aussi la façon dont elle s'était investie pour offrir un mariage parfait à Rosalie, sans compter ses heures. Si l'on ajoutait à cela l'amour infini qu'elle témoignait à Bradley, il était possible qu'elle soit aussi proche de la femme idéale qu'on pouvait l'être.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé réfléchir ainsi un jour. Il était bien plus habitué aux jolies filles superficielles. Et il s'en était accommodé, car il ne restait jamais avec elles très longtemps.

Mais Bella était différente. Elle le poussait à réfléchir autrement. Avec elle, il envisageait autre chose qu'une « distraction temporaire ».

Avant qu'il puisse approfondir le sujet, le médecin décrocha à l'autre bout de la ligne.

— Docteur Cullen, c'est Edward Masen.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus ils savaient tous deux la raison de son appel.

Une minute plus tard, il remercia le médecin pour le temps qu'il lui avait accordé, puis reposa le téléphone sur son socle et s'adossa à son fauteuil. Puis il libéra le soupir qu'il avait retenu depuis une éternité.

— Alors, dit Bella depuis la porte, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il leva la tête vers elle, et resta muet. Il admirait ses longs cheveux lumineux, sa bouche bien dessinée, sa silhouette si féminine. Enfin, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

— J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, dit-il doucement.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Une bonne nouvelle, j'espère.

— Je pense, oui, dit-il avec franchise. Le médecin a appelé pendant que nous étions absents, les résultats des tests sont arrivés. Je _suis_ le père de Bradley.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait attendu. Des acclamations, ou un _je te l'avais dit _triomphal, peut-être ? Au lieu de cela, une expression qui ressemblait fort à de la détresse passa sur les traits de Bella, rapidement réprimée et remplacée par une indifférence stoïque.

— C'est génial. Merveilleux. Je suis contente pour toi.

Les notes aiguës de sa voix et la rapidité de son débit contredisaient ses paroles et, pour une étrange raison, cela le contraria beaucoup. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait surgi dans son bureau sans prévenir, pour l'informer sans ambages qu'il était le père de Bradley ? Elle aurait dû être ravie d'avoir eu raison, ou même pavoiser.

Mais, aussi rapidement que sa contrariété était montée, elle disparut quand il comprit ce que Bella devait ressentir. Soit, elle avait raison, il était le père de Bradley. Mais elle se demandait sans doute ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle. Allait-il se battre pour avoir la garde totale de Bradley ? Lui prendrait-il le bébé et la rayerait-il à jamais de la vie de son neveu ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il réclamerait une garde exclusive ou partagée, mais il était certain qu'il ne l'empêcherait jamais de voir son neveu. Il ne ferait cela ni à elle ni à Bradley.

Et en une seconde, il sut exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

— Alors, maintenant que nous sommes fixés, je pense savoir quelle devrait être la prochaine étape.

Il vit ses lèvres se pincer et son visage pâlir. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser la nervosité envahir la jeune femme, ni d'horribles scénarios s'échafauder dans sa tête alors qu'il pouvait rapidement mettre un terme à toutes ces angoisses infondées.

— Je pense que nous devrions nous marier.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors le verdict? <strong>

**Vous voulez la suite? le bouton next est juste en bas^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voici la suite!**

**sans plus de cérémonie je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>- 13 -<p>

Bella avait l'impression d'être ballottée d'une émotion à l'autre, comme une malheureuse boule de flipper. Elle avait monté l'escalier avec l'espoir d'endormir Bradley, pour redescendre au plus vite se jeter dans les bras d'Edward. Puis l'angoisse l'avait saisie quand elle avait su qu'il n'y avait plus de doute sur sa paternité, et qu'il pourrait demander la garde exclusive. Enfin, sa demande en mariage, choquante et inattendue, l'avait totalement désarçonnée.

Durant une longue minute, elle retint son souffle. Elle ne pouvait que rester là, à dévisager Edward et à cligner stupidement des yeux pendant que son esprit tentait de trouver un sens à la situation.

— Je… je…

Elle était à court de mots.

— Cela tombe sous le sens, dit-il, l'air aussi ému et romantique qu'une poignée de porte. Tu es la tutrice légale de Bradley. Nous savons qu'il est mon fils biologique. Et cette semaine, nous avons eu la preuve que nous sommes plus que compatibles sur le plan physique.

Il lui prit le poignet, et esquissa un sourire.

— Le mariage me semble la solution idéale à tous nos problèmes. Cela apaisera toutes les inquiétudes sur la garde de Bradley, cela empêchera la presse de nous harceler dès qu'ils apprendront que j'ai conçu un enfant avec une parfaite étrangère, et cela offrira à Bradley ce dont il a le plus besoin — un père _et_ une mère aimants.

Elle déglutit, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions déchaînées, de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses pensées emmêlées.

D'un côté, elle était heureuse qu'ils aient enfin la réponse et qu'Edward sache que Bradley était son fils. C'était la preuve qu'elle n'avait pas menti, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas piégé pour faire fortune.

De l'autre côté, cette nouvelle faisait exploser la bulle dans laquelle elle vivait ces dernières semaines, une bulle qui lui laissait croire que tout allait bien, et que sa liaison avec Edward durerait toujours.

Elle avait toujours su que ce ne serait pas le cas, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son rêve prenne fin de façon si abrupte, ou de cette manière.

Et surtout, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu' Edward lui demanderait de l'épouser.

Le fait qu'ils aient une relation sexuelle épanouissante n'était _pas_ une raison suffisante pour se marier. Ni qu'ils veuillent tous deux avoir Bradley dans leur vie. Edward voyait les choses autrement, à l'évidence.

Il avait donné à sa demande l'air d'une proposition professionnelle. C'était une sorte de marché, qui leur serait profitable à tous les deux.

Peut-être serait-ce le cas. Sur le papier, tout cela semblait logique.

Ils voulaient Bradley autant l'un que l'autre et, en se mariant, ils pourraient l'avoir tous les deux.

Elle s'entendait bien avec ses sœurs, et avait prouvé qu'elle était capable d'organiser des événements de grande envergure à Aspen, à Denver et au-delà.

Ils s'entendaient à merveille sur le plan sexuel. Si leur mariage était sans amour, il ne manquerait pas de passion.

Mais c'était là le problème, non ? Une union entre eux serait totalement dépourvue de ce dont elle aurait le plus besoin — d'_amour._

Pire, elle craignait que ce ne soit vrai que pour lui. Elle, en revanche, était déjà amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins un peu. Cela paraissait impossible, étant donné qu'ils se connaissaient depuis trois semaines à peine, mais c'était pourtant vrai.

Comment accepter un mariage de convenance avec lui, puis passer le reste de sa vie à l'aimer, en sachant que lui ne l'aimerait jamais en retour ? S'il retournait à ses vieilles habitudes de play-boy, et qu'il couchait avec d'autres femmes…_Cela_ la tuerait, certainement.

— Je… je…

Voilà qu'elle bégayait de nouveau. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre.

— Non, parvint-elle à dire fermement. Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée du tout. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un certificat de mariage pour subvenir aux besoins de Bradley, ni de ton argent. Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de lui toute seule, à Denver, comme je l'ai fait depuis le jour de sa naissance. Tu pourras le voir, bien entendu. Quand tu veux. Je suis sûre que nous pourrons nous accorder sur un calendrier de visites raisonnable. Mais je ne vais pas t'épouser juste parce que tu penses que ce serait pratique et agréable.

Pendant une minute, elle crut qu'il n'allait pas réagir. Mais elle sut, en voyant ses yeux se plisser et ses lèvres se serrer, qu'il n'était pas satisfait de sa réponse. Il relâcha son poignet et croisa les bras, en la fixant de son regard sombre et glacial.

— Je crains que ce ne soit pas acceptable, répondit-il d'un ton péremptoire. Un enfant devrait connaître ses _deux_ parents. Je suis le père de Bradley et, en pratique, tu es sa mère. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit ballotté entre nous comme un vulgaire bagage. Je n'ai appris que récemment que j'avais une demi-sœur, et je commence à peine à connaître mon propre fils. Il est hors de question que je le laisse s'éloigner de nouveau.

— Est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle tu veux te marier ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Elle se surprit à retenir son souffle en attendant sa réponse. Peut-être avait-il des sentiments pour elle. Même si ce n'était pas un amour fou et éternel, peut-être y avait-il _quelque chose_. Quelque chose sur lequel ils pourraient construire une vraie relation, et qui lui donnerait de l'espoir pour l'avenir.

— Bien sûr. Le mariage est le meilleur plan d'action possible pour que nous obtenions tous les deux ce que nous voulons.

Si elle avait espéré des pétales de rose, des sérénades et des déclarations d'amour pleines de passion, elle en aurait été pour ses frais.

— Je suis navrée, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas.

La tristesse de ses paroles reflétait celle de son âme.

Elle le sentit se fermer avant même qu'il ne recule et ne prenne ses distances physiquement.

— Moi aussi, je suis navré, fit-il d'une voix dure. Et je te conseillerais de reconsidérer ta position. Si tu m'y obliges, je crains de devoir employer les grands moyens. Je réclamerai la garde exclusive de Bradley, Bella, et tu sais qu'en tant que père biologique, tous les tribunaux me l'accorderont.

Et encore, il n'avait même pas mentionné son pouvoir, sa fortune, son influence. Il avait raison : devant un tribunal, elle perdrait, à tous les coups.

Prenant soin de ne pas la toucher, il passa devant elle et sortit du bureau, la laissant seule pour réfléchir à sa menace si peu voilée.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Isabella avait commencé à partager son lit, Edward se réveilla seul. Ce devait être son imagination qui le poussait à croire que la pièce était plus silencieuse, les draps plus froids et moins accueillants sans elle.

Avec un peu de chance, elle reviendrait bientôt dans son lit.

La veille au soir, ils s'étaient tous deux couchés fâchés. Après avoir été repoussé par la seule femme qu'il ait jamais demandée en mariage, il avait laissé la colère le dominer, et avait explosé, pour soigner son ego blessé.

Il était sûr qu'elle non plus n'avait pas eu le cœur à se réjouir après leur discussion. Il n'avait pas voulu la menacer, pourtant, en affirmant qu'il réclamerait la garde de Bradley, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

Il devait sûrement y avoir un compromis à faire, un terrain d'entente à trouver, pour le bien de Bradley. Il pensait toujours que le mariage était la meilleure solution. L'avoir chaque soir et chaque matin dans son lit, partager sa maison avec elle, élever Bradley en sa compagnie, il y avait pire comme situation.

Plus il y songeait, plus il aimait cette idée. Il la lui soumettrait de nouveau, plus tard. Peut-être à la lumière du jour serait-elle plus sensible à ses arguments.

Après une douche rapide, il s'habilla puis descendit, s'attendant à la trouver en bas avec Bradley, en train de se préparer pour partir au Ridge avec lui. Mais le rez-de-chaussée était étrangement tranquille, et la cuisine vide, et dans l'état exact où ils l'avaient laissée la veille.

Intrigué, il vérifia les autres pièces pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas cachée quelque part, à travailler sur un autre mariage. Ses recherches s'avérant vaines, il remonta et s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Isabella. La porte était _close_, alors qu'en temps normal elle la laissait ouverte la journée, ou quand le bébé et elle n'y étaient pas.

Il frappa doucement. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il frappa de nouveau et appela son prénom. Toujours rien.

Alors, il ouvrit la porte… La pièce était aussi vide que le reste de la maison. Le lit était fait. Il n'y avait plus aucune affaire du bébé dans le berceau ni sur la table à langer le placard et la salle de bains avaient été totalement vidés.

Un frisson de terreur glacé commença à descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et son ventre se noua. Si leurs affaires n'étaient plus là, alors cela voulait dire…

Il descendit les marches deux par deux pour continuer ses recherches. Partout. Dans chaque pièce, chaque recoin, et même dans le garage. La Cadillac était toujours là, mais la vieille berline d'Isabella avait disparu et comme, il le craignait, Bella et Bradley.

Elle l'avait quitté. Elle avait fait ses valises dans la nuit, et était partie. Pour regagner Denver, sans nul doute. Et cela sans un mot. Sans même laisser un message.

Bon sang ! Il ne savait pas à qui il en voulait le plus. A Bella d'être partie — avec son propre fils, par-dessus le marché — ou à lui-même, pour avoir tout gâché à cause de leur différence d'opinion.

Sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire ni comment aborder la situation, il grimpa au volant de son Hummer, et prit la direction du manoir. Il irait au bureau, comme il l'avait prévu. Il évacuerait sa colère et ses frustrations devant son ordinateur, et peut-être sur les pistes.

Il n'allait certainement pas se précipiter à Denver, en courant après elle comme un idiot amoureux. Du moins, pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas quel plan d'action il allait adopter à présent.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Edward avait ouvert plusieurs fenêtres sur son écran d'ordinateur, étalé différents dossiers sur son bureau… pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir avancé d'un pouce.

On frappa à la porte, ce qui accrut son degré de contrariété, qui avait déjà atteint un niveau paroxystique au fil des heures.

— _Quoi ?_ répondit-il d'un ton brusque, sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux.

Un des avantages de travailler le week-end, c'était qu'il y avait moins d'interruptions. En théorie.

Quand il leva la tête, il fut surpris de voir son frère aîné, Jasper.

L'air aussi impressionnant qu'à l'accoutumée, Jasper incarnait son rôle de chef de famille et de Masen Ridge comme il portait son costume Armani taillé sur mesure : à merveille.

Sans attendre d'invitation, il s'assit face à lui.

— Il paraît que tu es d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, et que tu passes tes nerfs sur ta talentueuse et adorable assistante. Si tu continues, je crains qu'elle ne démissionne.

Avec un soupir, Edward posa son stylo et se frotta les yeux.

— Je sais. Je lui ferai porter des fleurs et j'augmenterai sa prime de Noël.

— De vraies excuses, ce serait bien, aussi, dit Jasper avec un sourire.

Edward opina.

— Je le ferai avant de partir, tout à l'heure.

— Bien.

Son frère lissa un pli sur son pantalon, et parut chercher ses mots.

— Alors quelle est la cause de cette soudaine irritabilité ? demanda-t-il enfin. Tu aimerais m'en parler ?

Edward s'adossa à sa chaise, et croisa les mains devant lui. Son grand frère n'était pas le pire des confidents, après tout.

— Bella est partie.

Le simple fait de le dire lui faisait mal, et imaginer sa maison comme il l'avait vue ce matin — terriblement vide —, encore plus.

— Partie ? répéta Jasper. Tu veux dire, pour toujours ?

— Elle a fait ses valises et celles du bébé, et elle est repartie à Denver, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Les mots semblaient lui lacérer la langue.

— Y a-t-il une raison pour qu'elle se soit envolée comme ça ?

Edward prit une grande inspiration, puis expira lentement.

— Les résultats du test de paternité sont arrivés. Bradley est mon fils.

Jasper ouvrit de grands yeux.

— C'est génial.

Puis, après une seconde, il ajouta :

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

— Évidemment, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Il n'avait peut-être pas prévu de devenir père à ce stade de sa vie, ni même plus tard, mais maintenant que Bradley était là, et qu'il était certain qu'il était son fils… son cœur était sur le point d'exploser d'amour et de fierté pour cet enfant. Il lui manquait. Déjà.

— J'en conclus qu'Isabella ne ressent pas la même chose, dit Jasper avec prudence. Est-ce qu'elle va se battre pour avoir sa garde ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Edward avec franchise. Nous ne sommes pas allés aussi loin dans la discussion.

— Alors pourquoi est-elle partie ?

Edward fit la moue.

— J'imagine que cela la mettait mal à l'aise de vivre avec moi après que je l'ai demandée en mariage et qu'elle a refusé.

Jasper poussa une exclamation de surprise et recula sur sa chaise.

— Eh bien ! Je suis étonné, je l'avoue. A la façon dont vous vous entendiez tous les deux ces dernières semaines, j'aurais pensé qu'elle accepterait. Ou du moins, qu'elle resterait assez longtemps pour voir où votre relation pouvait vous mener.

— A qui le dis-tu.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour où une femme te refuserait quoi que ce soit, petit frère, dit Jasper d'un ton léger. Surtout si tu as lui dit que tu l'aimais.

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Quoi ? fit-il en s'agitant dans son fauteuil. Qui a parlé d'amour ?

L'espace d'un instant, un silence mortel résonna dans la pièce.

— Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas demandée en mariage sans lui dire que tu l'aimais.

Comme Edward ne répondait rien, Jasper poussa un soupir incrédule.

— A quoi pensais-tu, bon sang ? dit-il d'un ton réprobateur.

Edward se redressa et posa les coudes sur son bureau.

— Il ne s'agit pas d'amour, il s'agit de ce qui est le mieux pour Bradley.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— D'avoir deux parents aimants dans sa vie, à plein temps. Pas d'être ballotté d'une maison à l'autre, et d'un parent à l'autre.

Jasper était à même de comprendre ses préoccupations de père, puisqu'il attendait un enfant. Mais lui au moins était au courant de la grossesse, et pourrait préparer l'arrivée de son bébé, songea Edward avec amertume.

— D'accord. A cent pour cent, répondit Jasper. Mais ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit, non ? Tu parles d'utiliser un certificat de mariage pour avoir une nounou à domicile, une nounou qui réchauffera aussi ton lit.

Edward cligna des yeux, choqué. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à Jasper de faire une remarque aussi grossière ? Et tout à fait hors de propos, qui plus était.

— Ne sois pas ridicule. Si je voulais une nounou à plein temps, à demeure ou non, il me suffirait d'en engager une.

— Alors pourquoi épouser Isabella ?

— Parce que c'est la tante de Bradley, et qu'elle l'a élevé depuis sa naissance. Elle pourrait aussi bien être sa vraie mère, tant elle l'aime.

— C'est juste, dit Jasper lentement. Et tu veux l'épouser parce que…

Edward fronça les sourcils.

— Je viens de te le dire.

— Non, tu m'as dit que tu voulais garder Isabella dans la vie de Bradley, et qu'elle vienne vivre à Aspen parce que c'est plus pratique plus toi. Ce que tu ne m'as _pas_ dit, c'est pourquoi tu veux faire d'elle ta femme. Pourquoi tu veux l'aimer et l'honorer, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, etc. Je suis sûr que tu connais la suite.

De plus en plus contrarié par les charades obscures de Jasper, Edward soupira et frotta l'arête de son nez. Un épouvantable mal de tête le menaçait.

— Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-il.

— Etant donné ton passé de tombeur, j'aurais cru que tu aurais déjà compris. Mais _ce que je veux dire_, petit frère, c'est qu'aucune femme n'a envie qu'on lui demande sa main juste parce qu'on cherche une nounou à plein temps. Elles veulent des fleurs, des chocolats, du romantisme. Un diamant de la taille d'une noix ne ferait pas de mal non plus. Tu ne peux pas te contenter de dire : « Tiens, je pense que nous devrions nous marier, histoire de vivre sous le même toit et d'élever mon fils ensemble. » Surtout pas à une femme indépendante et talentueuse comme Isabella.

Eh bien, présenté comme ça…

Edward sentit son ventre se nouer quand il se rendit compte que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui avait proposé. Il lui avait fait une demande directe, sans ambages, sans émotion.

Pire, il ne lui avait même pas _demandé_ de l'épouser. Non, il lui avait simplement dit que, selon lui, c'était ce qu'ils avaient de mieux à faire. Il avait déjà mis plus d'enthousiasme à défendre des partenariats commerciaux qu'à proposer le mariage à une femme qu'il appréciait sincèrement.

A sa décharge, tout cela était nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de _demander_ une femme en mariage auparavant. Jamais il n'avait réfléchi à l'idée de passer le reste de sa vie avec quelqu'un. L'« amour » était encore loin de ses préoccupations, c'était une notion trop déconcertante pour lui, mais il était disposé à admettre qu'il ressentait _quelque chose_ pour Bella.

Plus que ce qu'il éprouverait pour une simple nounou à domicile, en tout cas, faillit-il lancer à Jasper. Mais, apparemment, il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé aux yeux de son aîné, et il décida de se taire.

— Est-ce que tu écouterais un conseil venant de ton grand frère ? demanda Jasper.

— Bien sûr.

Au point où il en était, tout était bon à prendre.

— Analyse ce que tu ressens pour elle. Ce que tu ressens _vraiment_ pour elle. Et si l'idée de continuer ta vie sans elle te donne envie de te cacher dans un trou et de disparaître, ne perds pas une minute de plus à penser aux _pourquoi_ et aux _et si_. Va la trouver, et dis-lui ce que tu éprouves. Utilise le mot qui commence par un grand A, sans retenue, et avec enthousiasme. Moi aussi, j'ai laissé ma fierté faire obstacle à l'amour bien trop longtemps, alors, tu peux me croire quand je te dis que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Sur ces paroles, Jasper se leva, lissa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte. Main sur la poignée, il se retourna vers lui.

— Pour ton information, dit-il calmement, nous apprécions tous Isabella, vraiment. Elle te fait du bien. Et personnellement, je pense que tu serais fou de la laisser partir.

Sans attendre de réponse — d'ailleurs, Edward n'en avait pas à lui offrir —, Jasper sortit.

Ainsi, ses frères et sœurs et leurs conjoints appréciaient tous Bella, et avaient manifestement fait des conjectures sur leur relation. Il aurait dû être contrarié, mais, étonnamment, il ne l'était pas. Il voulait que sa famille l'apprécie.

Ce qu'il devait déterminer, comme Jasper l'avait suggéré, c'était ce que _lui_ ressentait pour elle. Et ce qu'il allait faire une fois que ce serait fait.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors le verdict?<strong>

**A très vite j'espère pour le dernier chapitre et oui déja suivit de l'épilogue.**

**Twikiss à toutes**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut salut,**

**Je m'excuse pour mon retard, je n'ai aucune excuse je sais, mais bon comme vous le savez ont à toute une vie, mais je ne vous oublie pas.**

**Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu a vos reviews, mais je préfère vous poster ces chapitres. Mais sachez que tout vos coms compte pour moi et me touche vraiment^^**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture**

**Attention: Cette fic n'est pas de moi mais de Heidi Betts et les perso a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p>- 14 -<p>

Pourquoi était-ce quand elle était pressée que tout semblait se mettre en travers de son chemin ?

La dernière chose dont Bella avait besoin — car elle _était_ en retard —, c'était d'une interruption de plus. Et pourtant, on avait bien sonné à sa porte, à cette heure matinale.

Bradley l'avait gardée éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit, car il avait décidé de faire une colique et d'être trop ronchon pour se rendormir, aussi était-elle déjà terriblement en retard. Pour son premier jour au bureau après une si longue absence, cela tombait mal. Ses employés étaient tout à fait compétents et fiables, mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir rattraper des tonnes de travail.

A présent, elle regrettait de ne s'être accordé qu'un court week-end de repos avant de reprendre le collier. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée tranquillement chez elle, sans faire savoir à personne qu'elle était de retour ? Elle aurait dû passer quelques jours au lit avec un seau de friandises et une pile de DVD romantiques.

Et ce n'était pas tout. En plus de son travail à Denver, elle allait devoir retourner à Aspen dès le lendemain… et sans doute plusieurs fois dans la semaine, car le mariage de Rosalie avait lieu ce vendredi. Car, malgré ce qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment envers Edward, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse faux bond à Rosalie.

Certes, elle était partie sans prévenir, et sans penser à tout ce qu'impliquerait sa soudaine disparition. Mais dès qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle avait téléphoné à Rose pour la prévenir.

Elle n'avait pas mentionné Edward, même si cela n'avait pas été facile. Elle avait craint de fondre en larmes si elle parlait de lui, ou si elle faisait ne serait-ce que penser à lui pendant leur conversation.

Alors, elle s'en était tenue aux faits ou, du moins, aux faits qu'elle avait inventés pour Rose. Elle avait prétendu avoir été rappelée à Denver pour une urgence professionnelle, mais lui avait assuré qu'elle reviendrait à Aspen aussi souvent que nécessaire, et que son mariage se passerait à merveille.

Elle comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Elle espérait juste qu'en évoluant à Masen Ridge — au manoir, surtout —, elle ne croiserait pas Edward.

Elle pourrait engager quelques assistantes de plus pour effectuer ses courses pour elle, afin de pouvoir se cacher dans une arrière-salle où personne ne serait susceptible de la trouver. Et il lui faudrait demander à quelqu'un de passer chez Edward prendre tout ce qui avait trait au mariage de Rosalie.

Avec un gémissement, elle déplora une fois de plus son départ précipité. Elle aurait dû rester quelques jours de plus, même en sachant qu'il la voulait comme maîtresse et comme nounou de Bradley, mais qu'il ne la voulait pas _elle_ réellement.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Elle avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. A la place, elle marmonna un juron. Le bébé s'agitait, elle avait renversé du lait sur la première tenue qu'elle avait enfilée, et elle ne trouvait plus ses clés. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était qu'un visiteur la retarde encore plus.

Mieux valait pour cette personne que ce soit pour une raison valable, comme une fuite de gaz ou un incendie. Si c'était juste un de ces insupportables vendeurs ou un voisin à court de sucre, elle ne répondait pas de ses actes.

Tandis que Bradley geignait sur son siège, elle courut à la porte, cherchant ses clés au passage. Elle ouvrit avec l'intention de dire : « ça ne m'intéresse pas », quelle que soit la chose qu'on essaierait de lui vendre, mais s'arrêta net.

La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le bouquet de fleurs. Un bouquet géant de lis orientaux et de roses, presque aussi large que la porte. Puis une énorme boîte emballée dans du papier doré. Et enfin, quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit Edward.

Il portait un de ses costumes taillés sur mesure, il était rasé de frais, et ses cheveux étaient savamment ébouriffés. En un mot, il était beau à se damner.

Sa bouche s'assécha, et la tête lui tourna.

Puis elle se souvint de leur dernière conversation, et du fait qu'il l'avait menacée de lui prendre Bradley par tous les moyens. Elle serra la poignée de la porte, prête à la lui claquer au nez, voire à prendre le bébé et à s'échapper par une fenêtre, s'il le fallait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas laisser la colère ou la peur percer dans sa voix.

— J'ai eu un week-end difficile après ton départ, dit-il sans ambages.

Il semblait tendu.

— J'ai tourné dans la maison comme un lion en cage, sans répondre au téléphone ni consulter mes e-mails. Je n'ai même pas skié ni avancé dans mon travail, ce que je fais pourtant d'habitude quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir. J'ai également eu une conversation à cœur ouvert avec mon frère Jasper. Entre autres choses, il a souligné que les femmes n'appréciaient pas nécessairement qu'on leur ordonne de se marier pour des raisons pratiques. Elles veulent des fleurs, des chocolats, et du romantisme. Alors, me voilà, avec les fleurs et les chocolats, au moins.

Il les lui tendit. Prise au dépourvu, elle lâcha la porte pour les prendre, et les serra contre elle.

— Quant au grand geste romantique…

Il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte de velours en forme de cœur — qui ressemblait un peu trop à un écrin de bague de fiançailles — et se mit sur un genou.

Oh ! bonté divine. Etait-ce vraiment en train d'arriver, ou rêvait-elle ? Elle ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que la pièce commençait à tourner autour d'elle. Son esprit tentait désespérément de trouver du sens non seulement à la soudaine apparition d'Edward sur son seuil, mais aussi à ses mots et à ses actes.

— Ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, mais Jasper est quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il m'a aussi dit que si je voulais simplement une femme pour aimer et prendre soin de Bradley, je pouvais engager une nounou. Mais que si je tenais à toi, je devais cesser d'être un idiot et t'avouer mes sentiments.

Son cœur battait si fort que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Allait-il dans la direction à laquelle elle pensait ? Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas bien entendu. Peut-être était-il là pour lui annoncer qu'il avait justement engagé une nounou pour Bradley, et les chocolats et les fleurs n'étaient-ils là que pour adoucir le coup.

— C'est après cette discussion que mon week-end agité a commencé. Quand je me suis mis à réfléchir, je me suis rendu compte que mon frère avait raison. Il n'y a pas que Bradley que j'aime, dit-il, toujours sur un genou. Et si les tests avaient montré que ce n'était pas mon fils, ça n'aurait rien changé. J'aurais quand même voulu que tu restes près de moi. J'ai enfin compris, Bella. Ces deux nuits passées à sonder mon âme n'ont pas été vaines.

Son cœur battait comme une horde de chevaux sauvages au galop, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il semblait aussi nerveux qu'elle.

— Je t'aime. Je t'aime _toi_, Isabella.

Ses épaules carrées se détendirent un peu.

— J'ai connu beaucoup de femmes, avoua-t-il, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti avec toi. J'imagine que ça explique pourquoi je n'ai pas su ce qui m'arrivait quand c'est enfin tombé sur moi. Pourquoi il m'a fallu le coup de massue qu'a été ton départ précipité pour que je me réveille.

Il afficha un de ces sourires qu'elle aimait tant.

— A présent, je sais que j'ai été plus heureux et plus satisfait avec toi que durant toute ma vie d'adulte. Je sais que la maison est vide sans toi et Bradley pour l'emplir de votre chaleur et de vos rires. Et quand je me dis que je ne te reverrai jamais, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache non seulement le cœur, mais aussi l'âme.

Malgré elle, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau, sauf peut-être dans sa tête, quand elle pensait à lui.

Mais était-il sincère ? Ressentait-il vraiment tout cela pour elle, ou changerait-il d'avis dès qu'une jolie fille en minijupe croiserait sa route ?

— Donc, je suis ici pour te renouveler ma proposition de mariage.

Il était persévérant, au moins.

— Cette fois, cependant, je vais te _demander_ en mariage au lieu de te le conseiller. Et si tu acceptes, ce ne sera pas un mariage de convenance. Je t'aimerai avec chaque fibre de mon être, et j'en attendrai autant de toi. J'attendrai que tu vives avec moi, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, que cela signifie que tu me rejoignes à Aspen, ou que je vienne ici à Denver. Honnêtement, les deux solutions me vont.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

— Et si tu refuses, dit-il d'une voix plus douce… Eh bien, je l'accepterai. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que tu dises non, mais je comprendrai. Comprendre ne signifie pas renoncer, néanmoins. Cela signifie simplement que je devrai tout reprendre depuis le début, et travailler deux fois plus dur pour te convaincre que mes sentiments sont sincères.

Ses yeux brillaient quand il ajouta :

— Et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te prendrai pas Bradley. Jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça. Je veux mon fils, ne te méprends pas, mais nous trouverons une solution qui nous conviendra à tous les deux, je te le promets.

Enfin, il ouvrit la boîte de velours et la lui présenta. Elle contenait un magnifique diamant marquise, de trois ou quatre carats au moins, serti sur un anneau d'or brillant. Les facettes étincelaient sous la lumière, lui donnant presque le vertige.

— Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser, Bella? Acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme, mon amante, la mère de mes enfants — de Bradley, et des autres que nous aurons ensemble ?

Le souffle lui manqua soudain. Son cœur, qui battait à se rompre quelques secondes plus tôt, sembla s'arrêter.

Elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras et crier « oui ! ». Rien ne la rendrait plus heureuse que d'être avec lui. Pour toujours. Même si cela signifiait emménager à Aspen, et tout recommencer dans une ville nouvelle.

Le pouvait-elle ? Le devait-elle ?

En prenant une inspiration tremblante, elle regarda dans les yeux d'Edward, et ce qu'elle y vit lui réchauffa le cœur, plus qu'un splendide bouquet, une boîte de chocolats ou un beau discours le pourraient. L'amour. Le désir. Et la détermination.

Il l'aimait, pour de bon, et si elle le repoussait, il se battrait vraiment pour la conquérir.

Pendant un instant, elle envisagea de refuser, juste pour voir ce qu'il ferait. Y aurait-il d'autres fleurs, des rendez-vous galants, des cadeaux que seul un millionnaire pourrait se permettre ?

Mais elle se moquait de sa fortune.

Lâchant les fleurs et les chocolats qu'elle tenait contre son cœur, elle tomba à genoux devant lui, et lui donna la seule réponse possible. La seule qui ait du sens pour son esprit et pour son cœur.

— Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle en jetant ses bras autour de son cou et en le serrant fort.

Il l'étreignit à son tour, puis l'embrassa avec passion.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent agenouillés, à s'embrasser, s'étreindre, s'aimer. Lorsque, enfin, ils reprirent leur souffle, Edward souriait. Quand elle lui rendit son sourire, elle sentit les larmes sur ses joues.

Il les essuya avec ses pouces, et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui présenter de nouveau la bague.

— Puis-je ?

— Volontiers, dit-elle en tendant sa main gauche.

Sa main gauche _tremblante_.

Il lui prit le poignet et glissa le solitaire à son annulaire. Elle fut surprise qu'il ne pèse pas plus lourd, étant donné sa taille. Elle ne put résister à l'envie de le mettre sous la lumière et de le tourner dans un sens et dans l'autre, pour admirer ce symbole de son amour pour lui, et de l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Il l'avait choisi exprès pour elle, et il était venu jusqu'ici pour lui déclarer ses sentiments, comme un chevalier… Jamais elle n'oublierait ce jour, aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait.

Il se redressa et l'aida à se relever sans cesser de l'étreindre.

— Je sais que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, et que tu semblais sur le point de sortir, mais il y a juste deux choses que je voudrais faire — dire bonjour à mon fils et, ensuite, le coucher pour pouvoir faire l'amour à ma magnifique fiancée.

Son sourire séducteur la fit rire.

— C'est un peu tôt pour sa sieste, mais, comme il est resté éveillé la moitié de la nuit, il se pourrait que tu aies de la chance.

Elle embrassa sa joue puis murmura :

— Et je serais ravie de me faire porter pâle pour que tu puisses avoir de la chance avec moi aussi.

Il recula, et la regarda d'un air soudain sérieux.

— J'ai déjà de la chance, dit-il d'une voix grave. Beaucoup de chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre?<strong>

**A tout de suite pour l'épilogue**


	15. Chapter 15

**Je ne dirais rien, à part Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

C'était le réveillon de Noël.

La neige tombait doucement derrière les fenêtres d'une des magnifiques salles de bal du manoir. Des guirlandes de lumière aux ampoules minuscules étaient suspendues le long des murs ainsi qu'au plafond, pour donner l'impression d'un ciel étoilé, et un immense sapin de Douglas orné de rubans dorés et de boules ivoire trônait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les tables rondes recouvertes de nappes blanches occupaient presque tout l'espace, à l'exception de la piste de danse, au centre. Les invités se mêlaient un peu partout, dansant sur les airs romantiques et festifs d'un quatuor à cordes, ou savourant les dernières bouchées du gâteau de mariage.

Les invités d'honneur, M. et Mme Emmet McCarthy, étaient installés à la longue table rectangulaire réservée à la famille, mais ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. Plus la réception avançait, plus ils semblaient impatients de remercier tout le monde d'être venus, pour pouvoir commencer sur-le-champ leur lune de miel.

Bella les comprenait tout à fait. Quand viendrait son tour, elle serait tout aussi pressée de se débarrasser des formalités de la cérémonie, et d'être seule avec Edward pour lui enlever son smoking.

Une vague d'excitation la parcourut. Elle était impatiente de se marier, elle aussi. Pourtant, Edward et elle n'avaient encore fait aucun projet, car depuis qu'il était venu lui faire sa demande en bonne et due forme, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas eu le temps de poser le pied à terre.

Elle avait dû régler les derniers détails du mariage de Rosalie et Emmet. Et après le mariage imminent de Angela et Eric, auquel elle ne prendrait part qu'en qualité d'invitée, Dieu merci, elle devrait s'atteler à l'organisation de celui de Victoria et James.

La date exacte n'était pas encore arrêtée, mais Victoria avait demandé à Bella de l'aider sur tous les plans, depuis le choix d'une date jusqu'à celui des chemins de table.

Ce qui lui allait très bien. Parfaitement bien, même, puisqu'un des rares sujets dont Edward et elle avaient trouvé le temps de discuter était celui de sa future carrière à Masen Ridge. Plutôt que de fermer sa société ou de la transférer à Aspen, ils avaient décidé qu'il était plus judicieux de laisser It's Your Party ouverte, et d'en déléguer la direction à son assistante la plus chevronnée.

Edward avait suggéré qu'elle étende son activité, et ouvre une succursale — à Masen Ridge, si elle le souhaitait. Il lui avait promis de lui trouver le site idéal pour installer ses bureaux, mais il voulait aussi qu'elle devienne la coordinatrice événementielle de Masen Ridge. Elle ne s'occuperait pas uniquement des mariages, mais aussi des anniversaires, commémorations, fiançailles ou enterrements de vie de jeune fille. Et bien entendu, elle serait chargée de toutes les fêtes de la famille Masen.

Cette perspective l'enchantait. Elle aimait l'idée de travailler au complexe, de pouvoir garder Bradley auprès d'elle la majeure partie du temps, et de le confier au personnel si fiable de la crèche en cas de besoin. Elle appréciait la perspective de n'avoir qu'à traverser le couloir ou la rue chaque fois qu'elle aurait envie de voir son futur époux. Pour, peut-être, le distraire de son écran d'ordinateur ou de ses derniers plans marketing.

Quand des mains puissantes et viriles saisirent sa taille et l'attirèrent contre un torse tout aussi puissant, elle sourit. Edward avait dû avoir les mêmes pensées qu'elle.

— Tu sais, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, je vais peut-être devoir changer d'avis, concernant ton poste.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, surprise et un peu blessée.

— Tu es trop douée, les gens vont tellement te solliciter que je ne t'aurai jamais pour moi seul.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, comprenant que ce qu'elle avait pris pour une critique était un compliment.

De tous les mariages auxquels elle avait collaboré, c'était sans doute de celui-ci qu'elle était le plus fière. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait tout organisé en un temps record, même si Rosalie lui avait assuré qu'elle voulait un mariage « simple ». En réalité, il n'y avait pas de mariage simple, sauf si l'on décidait de s'unir à Las Vegas. Et même dans ce cas, il fallait réserver des billets d'avion et trouver une chapelle.

Ce qui la touchait surtout, c'était que toute la famille Masen était présente ce soir. Tous les frères et sœurs, ainsi que leurs conjoints respectifs. Et, plus surprenant, le père et la belle-mère de Rosalie, les Hale, étaient venus célébrer le mariage de leur fille, et semblaient très bien s'entendre avec tous les Masen.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qui l'étreignait, en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur un air de Chopin.

— Je pensais justement à ça, moi aussi, dit-elle. Ça va être très pratique de travailler ici, en sachant que nous pourrons mutuellement passer nous voir pendant la journée.

— Et pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? lui demanda-t-il tout bas avec une surprise feinte.

— Oh ! je ne sais pas. Au cas où nous devrions parler d'une question urgente concernant Bradley. Ou pour une classique partie de jambes en l'air. J'ai toujours eu le fantasme de faire l'amour au bureau en pleine journée.

Lorsqu'il la fit rapidement pivoter vers lui, elle sentit la tête lui tourner. Le bas de sa robe émeraude virevolta autour de ses jambes dans un bruissement soyeux.

— Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, fit-il en la fixant intensément.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Ce n'est jamais venu dans la conversation. Et tu ne m'as jamais posé la question, dit-elle d'une petite voix sage.

— J'ai un bureau, dit-il, les sourcils haussés. A l'étage en dessous. Et je serais heureux de réaliser ton fantasme tout de suite, si tu veux.

— Mais que vont penser les gens, dit-elle en redressant sa cravate parfaitement droite, si l'organisatrice de la fête s'absente en plein milieu de la réception ? Et tu es le frère de la mariée. Ton absence serait encore plus choquante.

Il glissa une main au bas de son dos, et l'attira tout contre lui, pour qu'elle puisse sentir le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

— Tu es en train de sous-entendre que j'accorde de l'importance à ce que les gens pensent. Eh bien, tu as tort.

Son assurance et son sang-froid suscitaient immanquablement son admiration. Et ces qualités seraient bien utiles quand les médias découvriraient qu'il épousait la tante de son fils illégitime de bientôt cinq mois.

Elle redoutait ce jour. Mais comme il le lui avait assuré à maintes reprises, peu importait ce que les autres pensaient, ou le nombre d'histoires farfelues que les journaux inventeraient. Seule la vérité comptait, et la vérité, c'était qu'elle l'aimait à la folie, et qu'il l'aimait en retour.

Ils se soutiendraient mutuellement, et ils avaient Bradley. Et un jour peut-être, d'autres enfants viendraient compléter leur heureuse famille.

— Une heure, dit-elle en tendant le visage vers le sien. Encore une heure, et, que les mariés soient partis ou non, je te laisserai m'enlever pour m'emmener dans ton bureau et me faire l'amour.

A son grand plaisir, il répondit par un gémissement de désir. Elle en frissonna, et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Soixante minutes, dit-il en synchronisant sa montre, et pas une seconde de plus.

Elle hocha la tête.

— En attendant, que dirais-tu de danser avec moi ?

Il l'entraîna sur la piste, et elle se laissa volontiers faire. Entre ses bras, elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Voila c''est la fin, j'ai été ravie de partager mon coup de coeur avec vous<strong>

**Je remercie toute celle (ou ceux ^^) qui m'ont laissé des coms, des alerts ou toute celle qui ont simplement lu l'histoire.**

**Je rappelle le nom originale de l'histoire:_ l'héritier des Jarrod de Heidi Betts_ .**

**Merci encore**

**Bisous à vous toutes**

**Rosabella**


End file.
